Space 1999 Space Pyramid
by Danita Louw
Summary: A slightly more lighthearted adventure: Two of the Alphans now living on Berg find themselves experiencing unusual adventures when a strange object appears from outer space. Story uses the much utilized sci-fi concept of time travel. Season one characters, following the first three stories after the Alphans settle in their new solar system, but can be read as standalone.
1. Chapter 1: The Appearance

**SPACE 1999: SPACE PYRAMID**

 **Chapter One: The Appearance**

John Koenig studied the tiny pink creature in the bag with amazement. It was still too early to tell, but if this endeavor of theirs was successful, it would be a huge step for their communities. As he stood contemplating, he heard the door behind him open and turned.

Victor Bergman, chief scientist for the communities on Berg entered; his son in a baby sling against his chest and the three remnant children in tow. The children's faces lit up upon seeing the Commander and they eagerly ran to him, holding out their arms for hugs. Koenig complied and smiled at his friend. "School time again, Victor?"

"Always, John! The best way: taking them around our communities, teaching them." Hugs over, the little ones gathered by the observation window staring at the little lamb in the artificial womb with wonder. The Professor knelt behind the three and softly started explaining to them again: "Normally the baby would be inside the womb of the mother, the ewe, but because we don't have grown up sheep here on Berg, this is an experiment to see if we can let the fetus grow in that artificial womb until it is ready to be born."

"Just like the human babies are growing inside their mothers?" Sheena Harris asked. Victor ruffled her hair.

"Exactly. Only we made this ourselves, with everything pretending to be like the real thing for the little lamb… the clear bag protects it from the outside world, the electrolyte liquid acts as an amniotic fluid and those tubes provide nutrients to the baby. The baby has been in there for about two months, and if all goes well, it will be born in another three."

"And we have to be very quiet," Victoria Delray whispered.

"Yes. Even though we are outside the room, the little growing lamb likes it warm, so everything surrounding it is warmed up, and it likes quiet so it can sleep and grow." Victor got up and turned to Koenig. "If this is successful, we can work on developing more of the embryos. So far, so good."

John was playing tug-of-war with little Thor who was waving his arms energetically, having gotten hold of one of the commander's fingers. The little boy was sporting a thatch of dark hair and was reaching for everything near his grasp. John shook his head with a smile. "Already too curious, he's all you, Victor."

His friend laughed. "That's what Helena says too." The little feet were kicking too, accompanied by squeals and other noises. The three children had turned from the lamb in the artificial womb and were all reaching to touch various parts of the restless baby.

"Isn't it great," John commented, "how everything is done in community? These three…." He ruffled each head… "are growing up helping and learning about babies and everyone in our communities have just taken to making all the children part of their lives."

"That's how it should be, I think," Victor said. "Of course it's still a major event after our long exile on Alpha, but it's wonderful to have all shared in Paulandra's first steps and words. Now we're all rooting for little Anna."

"Where are we going now, Professor Victor?" Sheena asked.

"Where would you like to go?"

"The merry-go-round! The merry-go-round!" the two girls cried as the group made their way outside. Kevin McMurry just looked resigned as the girls pulled the Professor by the arms in the direction of the merry-go-round by the lakeside.

"Where would you like to go, Kevin?" Koenig asked.

"To the real eagles," the boy answered without hesitation.

"I'm heading to Kukua, Victor. Want me to take him there?"

"Sure… thanks John. Carolyn will be taking the girls soon anyway and I got to get this one squared away," he indicated Thor, "deliver him to Helena and get some work done."

"He's your work now, Victor," John smiled. "I can't think of any more important job."

Commander Koenig set off in the direction of the command room situated in the community called Uzazi, the first settlement created on Berg. His ATV from the inventory they had found on a spaceship from earth, the Superswift launched as a survival ship after earth had been devastated by nuclear war, was there, and he would use it to travel to the second community, Kukua, 9 km away. Kevin McMurry was one of the only three children who had survived on the earth ship, together with the girls Sheena Harris and Victoria Delray, and the three children were now completely part of their communities. It had created some unique challenges for the Alphans, but as always they had risen to the occasion and all took part in teaching and raising the youngsters.

The communities on Berg, their planet in the solar system Alpha Nova, had undergone tremendous changes over the last few months. Not only had three preteens been added to their number, but also three babies with a fourth to be born soon. Paul and Sandra Benes Morrow had been the first couple to bless their community with a baby girl, and Paulandra Morrow was now just over a year old, already walking and beginning to talk. Hector Perez and Tanya Perez followed soon after with their daughter, Anna, who would be turning a year old soon. During the tense time while Berg had been threatened by war from the Sidons and Bethans, Doctor Helena Russell had given birth to her and Victor's son prematurely, but he had been given the support needed to develop and Thor was now a strong, healthy baby. David Kano and Angela Robinson would be next, the birth of their baby imminent.

John Koenig had reached his vehicle and made sure Kevin was sitting tight behind him. They all enjoyed the ATVs as they were much faster than the moon buggies, but a recently formed transportation unit was working on plans to engineer some new forms of transport for their new planet. Victor Bergman had designed a carbon fiber bicycle and there were several of them to be seen in the communities now. Their eagles were still being taken care of very carefully and the pilots continued putting in flight hours, as well as teaching some others the skills of flying an eagle. The eagles were used for flights to Erath, the other habitable planet in Alpha Nova, because research was still being done there.

The two of them set off for Kukua, the second community that had been started on Berg. John Koenig wanted to visit the newly formed agricultural section there. It had been determined that no cross-contamination between vegetation from earth and vegetation from Berg could occur, so an area had been cleared and the first crops: wheat, cotton and corn had been planted and were growing. Several rows of fruit trees: apples, peaches and oranges had also been planted. Berg was quickly becoming a true home and the Alphans had to adapt, learn and change.

Clothing had become a focus too. Many still wore their old Alpha uniforms and of course had some garments from earth, but a group had been formed to sew new garments for the children and the babies from the limited fabric that had been available from Alpha. Extra blankets, sheets and other things had also been utilized for clothes. As the population grew though, more would be needed and thus it had been decided to start with cotton as one of the crops. Engineering was working on designing some kind of loom for use in the near future and a group of scientists were helping with creating artificial fabrics too. The manufacturing section had become an important part of the community but needed to experiment more with items found on Berg. If the lamb could be birthed successfully from the artificial womb it would also add wool to their future inventory.

Commander John Koenig, who had been the Space Commission's appointed Commander on Moonbase Alpha on the day the moon had been blasted out of earth's orbit by an explosion of the nuclear waste stored on the moon, had been re-elected Commander on Berg. Now, as he steered his ATV towards Kukua with Kevin McMurry clinging to him, he reflected on the many things that had happened to them since Operation Exodus and the many things that still needed doing. After a stressful first few months with the arrival of the Superswift from earth and then the threat of war from the Sidons and Bethans, they have had a few quieter months and had used the time to focus on developing their communities and adapting to the change of having children around again. He was hopeful for his people, but he knew there were still many things to deal with, and future threats from outer space were always still possible.

They passed the site where the huge Satazius warship from Betha had landed some months ago, threatening to annihilate their communities. Extraordinary circumstances had intervened, yet again saving the Alphans from destruction, but in the process they had almost lost Victor Bergman. The warship had mostly been dismantled with the idea that parts of it could be used in future, and the only surviving Bethan from the encounter, a girl named Virea, had opted to live with the Alphans. She was turning out to be a big help in understanding the workings of the big warship.

John Koenig became aware of a small hand thumping against his back and brought the ATV to a stop, turning around to Kevin.

"Are we going to build a big spaceship to go make war too, Commander John?" the boy asked.

"Oh, Kevin, I would hope not," John Koenig answered. The remnant children had survived a devastating nuclear war on planet earth before being put on the survival ship, and the boy had been fascinated by the episode of near war on Berg. "We prefer to live in peace."

The boy looked thoughtful. "But if someone comes to attack us?"

"Then we will defend ourselves like we did before, Kevin. But we will never go out to make war ourselves."

* * *

Even though Berg had no day/night cycle the Alphans still used lunar time and by 22:00 residential units were blacked out to allow for a normal dark period of sleep. Victor and Helena were both stretched out on the floor of their living unit, Thor asleep on the floor beside them. Helena had her head on Victor's stomach and was watching him with amusement in her eyes.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah…" he confessed. "But it's not like I've really done anything."

She laughed. "Taking care of kids… and babies… is exhausting."

"You're telling me," he said, playing with her hair. "I think because it is so unpredictable."

"I'll take him tomorrow," she said. "It's not that we're really busy in medical. Something about this planet agrees with our people."

"Yeah. We're the first inhabitants in a new world… there are no known diseases around yet, except for what the Bethans brought."

"I never thought of it that way. I wonder what we brought here in our bodies from earth?" she mused. "But Thor can spend the day in medical… perhaps he'll want to be a doctor one day."

"I'd like to go to Erath," Victor confessed. "They've started up again at the tunnel, but they've had to re-drill because during our absence some of it froze again."

"Oh, that tunnel. I hate it, Victor," she sighed. "But I know it's important to you."

"I'll ask John for an eagle. That way I can stay for maybe just a couple of days."

"Because you'll miss me too much, right?" she teased, turning to lay beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"You… and Thor."

"You think you're an ace pilot now you've flown an eagle alone once?" she teased some more.

The baby chose that moment to start kicking and squirming, uttering a few strangled syllables. Helena sat up and reached for her son. Victor sat up too, his arms around his knees, watching her play with the little boy, his eyes filled with wonder yet again. She was bouncing him on her legs while he was squealing with delight. Finally, her arms tired, she parked him on his butt, whereas he scooted himself to his father, uttering a distinct "Da!"

They both laughed as Thor grabbed fistfuls of his father's shirt, trying to pull himself up. Finally Victor helped him, holding him up, but the chubby little legs were still wobbly. "Once he starts walking, it's going to be a different story," he remarked thoughtfully.

Helena had to laugh. "Better start getting some of your stuff out of reach."

"Or build a pen," he offered.

"You'll be surprised how quickly they learn how to get out of those," she smiled. "Toddlers are incredibly good escape artists."

Somewhere in the room Victor's commlock started beeping. With a sigh he stood up, Thor on his hip, and went over to the couch where the device was.

"Victor?" It was John Koenig.

"Yes, John?"

"Could you go to the command center? Lee and Tanya think there is something on the scanners we need to see, but I'm still in Kukua getting ready to head your way."

"Sure, John. I'll let you know if it's worth coming here for." Helena had risen too, taking Thor.

"I hope it's not serious," she said while he put on some shoes. "These last few peaceful months have been wonderful."

"It doesn't sound serious," he said, grabbing his commlock and heading for the door. "Hopefully I'll be back soon."

Lee Oswald and Tanya Alexander were manning the night shift in the command center in Uzazi. "Professor!" she exclaimed as he entered. "Our most distant scanners have picked up something."

"John asked me to come," he explained. "Can you put it on the screen?"

All three of them looked up as she punched the necessary controls. At first there seemed to be nothing, but then they noticed it: a strange shape tumbling and twisting in the darkness of space.

"What on earth is that?" Lee Oswald asked as they watched its crazy dance. "Could it be some sort of craft?"

Visible on their screen was a triangular pyramid shape glowing light golden, but instead of traveling in a straight line like a spaceship, it was tumbling and rolling like a child's building block.

"If it's a craft," Victor remarked, "whatever is in there is completely scrambled. Any signals?"

"None whatsoever, Professor."

Victor went to the communications console, punching up John's quarters in Kukua. "John?"

"Yes, Victor?"

"There is something on the scanner, that's for sure, but it's unlike anything we've ever seen. It's like a block… in the shape of a pyramid… just tumbling through space."

"You think it's a craft?"

"From the way it moves, I doubt it, unless there is some kind of stabilizer inside. No signals from it."

"OK Victor, I'll head on over. I better take a look."

"Right, John. We'll try to keep making contact. Do you want us to prepare an eagle?"

"I'll decide when I see it. I'll only be a few minutes." Kukua was but 9 km from Uzazi. "If it's only on the distant scanners now, we have time if it doesn't seem threatening."

"No, it doesn't. It's actually quite amusing to watch," Victor replied.

"Let me know immediately if anything changes, Victor."

"Will do, John. See you in a while."

The three of them continued watching the slowly tumbling shape. None of them had any idea what it could be, and Lee continued calling for a reply. But the golden pyramid just tumbled ahead slowly and silently. They could see no ports or entrances anywhere along the smooth sides.

"Maybe the gods are playing dice," Lee remarked. "And one got away."

Victor Bergman had busied himself at the computer console and now plucked out a printout. "If one extends the trajectory and disregards the tumbling motion, it's definitely heading here." He scribbled hastily on the back of the printout. "Taking the current speed and the distance from our furthest scanners it'll take about 4 hours to get here, if it doesn't change course, speed up or slow down."

"Maybe it'll disappear again altogether?" Tanya said.

"It makes no sense," Victor observed, walking to the big screen, his eyes fixed on the display. "If it has motors, it should have propulsion in only one direction, without the tumbling."

The door opened and John Koenig entered. His eyes drifted to the big screen immediately. "What have you got, Victor?"

"It's pretty big," Victor replied. "The sides are all equilateral triangles with a length of 109 meters. But I just don't know, John."

Koenig shook his head. "It defies all odds."

"It's heading here though, John, to Berg, if it stays on the same trajectory."

"What propels it?"

"Could it be a ship within a ship?" Victor thought aloud. "A vessel within that pyramid, like a gyroscope… the thrust from its motors could account for the tumbling motion of the shape as the blowback hits the sides."

"Like a hamster in a wheel?" John remarked.

"But why?" Tanya asked. "Why build a ship within a shape like that?"

"No idea," the Professor replied.

"Maybe it's some kind of cosmic egg?" Lee Oswald said.

"Now there's a thought, John!" Victor scratched his chin. "But where is it from? And what is its purpose?"

"Let's get an eagle up to go have a look," Koenig said. He went up into his office, punching up his console. "Alan? You awake Alan?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"We have something on our scanners. I'd like you to take an eagle up. It doesn't look like a threat, but I'd rather be sure. I'll meet you at the eagle hangar."

"You're going too, John?" Victor asked, surprised.

"Yes," John said. "It's been too quiet for me," he laughed. "A little trip won't do me any harm. Hold the fort here, Victor."

"You need me to call anyone else? David, Paul?"

"No, let's hold off on that until Alan and I have taken a look. Like you, I don't think it's a threat, just something really strange."

"OK John. Be careful out there."

As John left the command center, Victor called Helena on his commlock to report that it may be a while before he was able to get home. Then he sat down at Koenig's desk and watched the big screen from there. The golden pyramid shape just continued tumbling along slowly and he was soon deep in thought trying to determine in his mind what the strange phenomenon could be.

* * *

"There is no way we can even attempt to get closer or dock with that thing, Commander," Alan laughed. They were some distance away from the tumbling golden object and just looking at it brought on motion sickness.

"Circle it, Alan, let's see if we can see some kind of port or entrance this close up."

The eagle slowly flew around the erratically tumbling shape, but the men could see nothing except unbroken, golden tinted sides. There did not even appear to be any seams.

"What do you think it is, Commander?"

"I have never seen anything like it," Koenig replied. "At least not traveling in space. I don't even know how it can be moving. I see no propulsion systems."

"What do we do now?" Alan asked, making another circuit around the object.

"Victor calculated that it seems to be heading for Berg. If it gets there, it would need to land somehow, if it is a craft. Otherwise it might just crash down. So, I think we need to go and prepare a welcome party for it."

"Should we stay with it? It may change into something else along the way?'

"Yeah, might be a good idea. I'll let Victor know and see if they can work out roughly where the thing is going to land or crash." John pressed some buttons. "Berg this is eagle three, do you read?"

"Yes John. Everything OK?"

"Yes Victor. Just more of the same. Not a peep from it, or any idea what it is."

"Yes, we see your eagle."

"Makes me sick just looking at it move," John said with a smile. "Do you think you could calculate more closely exactly where it might go down?"

"I'll try my best, John. Computer is having problems because of the erratic motion, but if I disregard that, I might be able to figure it out."

"We're going to follow it down," John reported. "I think it might be wise to have a welcoming party on the ground once it touches down in whatever way it's going to come down."

"It's going to be a long follow, John. Last time I calculated it suggested 4 hours before touchdown. It's not moving very fast."

"Hmmm… that is long." Koenig looked at Alan, who nodded.

"We'll return to base," John decided. "Once it gets closer we'll put another eagle up to shadow it. By then we'll know more about where it will be going."

"Right John. We'll keep an eye on it."

Alan flew around the intriguing object one more time and then headed back to Berg. "I think it's just a shell," he said. "And that there is something else inside."

"You might be correct. Alan, though that still doesn't make much sense. If it is a vessel of some kind, why travel in such a complicated way?"

"To hide?"

"Hiding inside something that is so noticeable doesn't seem very practical," John countered.

"Should I try the lasers, Commander? Try to draw it out just in case it is hostile?"

"No, Alan. It has not threatened us in any way, so I'd rather not we fire first." Koenig had sudden flashes in his mind of Vana's golden planet of light and wondered briefly if the pyramid could be from there. It could be from anywhere in the universe, and it may be totally benign or even beneficial. "We've been released from the confines of earth thinking and the unknown doesn't just need to cause fear anymore," he explained, "merely curiosity and caution."

"I'd rather be cautious," Alan commented. "We met enough folks out there in space on our journey on Alpha that meant us harm."

"Not really," Koenig said. "Most of the time planets and organisms were just working towards their own defense or survival and we were the intruders. We did what we had to do to ensure ours."

Alan glanced at his Commander. "Ummm… Commander?"

"Yes Alan?"

"I'd like to teach Virea to be an eagle pilot if it is OK with you. I think she may be a great asset to us."

Koenig looked at his chief pilot with surprise. "Why, I think that's a great idea Alan. Of course! Do you think she'll be interested?"

"It's what she had been taught, Commander. She knows a lot about space travel, spaceships and strategy."

"Sounds great! Yes, by all means. Engineering has had her over for a few visits. We're working on perhaps designing some newer craft. She's very thankful that we took her in and she's a fast learner, adapting to our ways."

"Do you think the Bethans may ever come and look for their ship, Commander?"

"I doubt it. It's my impression that their planet really is in trouble. I hope that with Theia gone, they can make peace with Delta, but with a war that has lasted hundreds, maybe thousands of years, it may never happen." They flew on in silence for a while; then Victor's face appeared on the communications console.

"John?"

"Got you, Victor."

"It looks as if that pyramid might come down roughly 40 km southwest from Uzazi, bar any course changes. Even if it crashes it may not be a threat."

"Get a security team ready Victor. One of our war eagles. They can move to that sector once the pyramid gets closer. Alan and I should be home soon."

"Got you, John."

"I think when that thing lands the sides will open up like petals, and there will be something inside," Alan said.

"Something really scrambled," John retorted with a smile.

* * *

The contingent of ATVs and moon buggies were gathered some distance away from Uzazi with a war eagle circling slowly above. Those on the vehicles could not yet see the strange descending object, but the command unit was keeping them updated and it appeared they were roughly in the correct spot to witness the landing or crash. There had still been no signal or contact with the craft, if it was that, it had not changed in appearance, and still did not seem to be threatening. The welcoming party was fully armed though, with laser cannons and even a shoulder missile launcher and a couple of missiles just in case something threatening emerged from the inside. All eyes were scanning the sky.

"Commander!" Paul Morrow's voice over his commlock sounded excited. "You should see it shortly. But… it has stabilized! The tumbling has stopped and it's just descending slowly now. You're at the right spot."

Koenig relayed the news to those waiting with him, and the men looked at each other with amazement.

"So it does appear to be some kind of craft," Victor Bergman observed. "I so hope it's benign! The things we can learn from it about propulsion would be fascinating."

"There! There!" Tony Allen shouted, pointing, and all eyes followed his finger. Yes, they could now make out a tiny black speck high up in the sky. The watchers stayed on their vehicles though, in case they had to move out of the way suddenly. As it started growing bigger from their point of view there were a few whistles and calls of surprise. They had all expected that the object, whatever it was, would land on one of the sides with the tip facing upwards; instead it was descending slowly with the tip pointing down.

"Now there's one for the books!" Victor remarked dryly. The group had observed that they were a safe enough distance away and stood rooted to the spot, watching the controlled descent with amazement. The pyramid came down almost serenely, growing bigger and bigger by the second, but made no effort to present a flat surface for landing.

"Perhaps it will topple over upon touchdown?" Alan asked. "Are we far enough away if that happens?"

"Yes," Koenig answered, his attention riveted on the golden shape. It came down, now just a few hundred meters above them and towering over them, and seemed to slow even more. Men were holding their breaths, raising their weapons just in case something menacing sprung from it, and Tony Allen readied the missile launcher.

Finally, without any sound, the pyramid came to a stop, hovering with its tip down about a meter above the surface of Berg. The golden glow was beautiful and their eyes traveled up, up, up, taking in the size of it. Everyone waited in silence for the final touchdown, but it appeared the thing, whatever it was, was just going to hover there, its arrival complete.

"Well," Commander Koenig said after a good few minutes of silence. "I guess that's it?"

Victor Bergman scratched his head. "Looks like it. Curiouser and curiouser." No one had attempted to approach the object yet.

"Are you getting this, Paul?" Koenig asked.

"Yes, Commander. What an incredible sight!"

There was not a sound from the object nor did the sides open as they had all expected. It just hung there like some strange triangular sun, reflecting the light and bathing the observation party in a soft golden glow.

Victor held up his scanner and indicated the other instruments hung around his shoulder. "I'll go closer now, John, and see if I can get any readings." The Professor was in a moon buggy with Alan Carter, who nodded eagerly.

"Victor, you take the controls. Alan, have your laser cannon ready and do it a few meters at a time. We don't know if that thing can still change or spit out some hostile alien force."

The moon buggy started crawling forward; then stopped. When nothing happened, Victor took it forward a few more meters. Some of the men in the party moved their vehicles up too, flanking the leading buggy; their weapons ready as well. The Professor stopped again, waiting for a few minutes, but the large craft remained inert and silent. He looked back at John Koenig, shrugged and then moved the buggy forward again. The little craft was completely dwarfed by the huge shape. Victor lifted his scanner towards it; then shook his head. "We'll have to go closer. Still no readings." He then took the buggy about 20 meters closer.

"If this thing topples now, we're dead meat," Alan chuckled. Even though the pyramid was hovering just above the surface, it looked steady enough. They continued creeping towards it slowly. The other vehicles hung back now but the men all had their weapons trained on the strange object. Finally the two men in the buggy were no more than 10 meters away, but the pyramid remained inert.

"Take the buggy around it once at this distance," Alan whispered as if there were things inside that might hear. Victor steered the buggy around the golden pyramid once, but even that caused no response. The two men looked at each other.

"I'm going close enough to use the scanner," the Professor said.

"Yes, let's get this over with," Alan replied. "Whatever it is, it's either empty or dead or a trap to draw us in. We might as well find out."

Victor nodded and piloted the moon buggy until the two men were right beside it. "Hey, did you feel that, Professor?" Alan suddenly exclaimed in awe, looking up. As they had approached it was as if the golden glow had enveloped them, like a gentle, cool breeze.

"Yes, yes, I did," Victor replied, bringing the buggy to a stop. He lifted the scanner. "Could you take the buggy around it?" he asked Alan. "Doesn't look as if you'll need your weapon."

The men on the other vehicles about 100 meters away had seen what appeared to be a golden mist surround their two fellow Alphans and Koenig cried out: "Watch out! Fall back!" But it appeared as if the two men couldn't hear them. John saw Victor raise his scanner towards the pyramid and saw Alan take control and steer it around the tip. Despite the mist the men seemed OK.

At the tip of the pyramid the two men were totally absorbed in their investigation. Alan took the buggy around it again, and Victor Bergman had stood up in the buggy, his hand on Alan's shoulder for balance, aiming the scanner even closer to the golden sides. "It's incredibly dense," he said. "Not emitting anything we can read."

"Fascinating," Alan agreed. As they made another pass the young pilot put out his hand to run it along the smooth golden surface.

The men at the other vehicles had been watching too, and Koenig saw Alan raise his hand and place it against the side of the space pyramid. Immediately the golden mist thickened, swirling so as to completely surround and conceal the buggy. "Abort! Abort!" Koenig shouted. "Get back you two!" The golden mist just thickened.

Koenig shot forward on his ATV, racing towards the shape. A couple of other vehicles followed. As they drew closer the mist abated somehow and they could see the moon buggy still sitting at the tip. Koenig let out his breath, but as he drew even closer and the mist thinned out even more he could see that it was empty. Both men had simply disappeared. The scanner and laser cannon lay beside the buggy; the buggy looked unharmed, but both men were completely and inexplicably gone.

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2: Alan Carter

**Chapter Two: Alan Carter**

 _[Author's note: Though some research was done to add to the authenticity of the story, please remember that this is fiction. No attempt was made towards true historical accuracy, though some of the characters introduced were real people at the time, and the location was a real location.]_

Alan Carter found himself alone in an overgrown field, the sky above stippled with patches of grey cloud. It looked nothing like Berg. He slowly turned a circle, taking in his surroundings. Some distance away there were cleared areas and a cluster of buildings. He could see figures moving around.

While trying to make sense of his surroundings he became aware of a low drone like that of… aircraft engines? That made no sense but he still looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. Then he saw them: three planes coming in low over the trees, two of them trailing wisps of black smoke. They were heading for the cluster of buildings and before he could even think about it, Alan found himself jogging in the direction of the constructions.

About halfway there he stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw literally dropped. Those were… those were biplanes? How could that be? He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but it was unmistakable: olive drab colored biplanes with a circular insignia. As he stood gaping at this incredible sight the first of the three planes made a rough landing and several figures from the buildings started running towards it.

He still stood frozen to the spot as the other two planes touched down but then he reached for his commlock. "Commander Koenig? Alan here… you won't believe what I just saw!" The instrument remained dead in his hand. "Commander Koenig, come in please?" But there was no reply.

Shaking his head as if to wake himself, Alan resumed walking towards the buildings. Men were now surrounding the three planes, assisting the pilots and carrying one who appeared wounded. No one had noticed him yet and he was glad of that, as he had no idea what was going on. It gave him time to think… he remembered heading towards the golden pyramid in the moon buggy with Professor Bergman, reaching out to run his hand along the surface of it… and then he was in this field.

He had drawn close enough to see that the men were all dressed in what appeared to be army clothes. Several men were beginning to push one of the planes closer to one of the buildings. He now noticed that it was some kind of canvas structure slightly taller than the others, that there were four more and they had wide open entrances; no doubt some kind of hangar. Then some of the men started noticing him, pointing and alerting their friends. A trio of men started running in his direction and all three had guns, so he did the only thing he knew: he raised his hands.

The men surrounded him, studying him with as much bafflement as he studied them. Their clothes looked tattered and old fashioned; he wondered for a moment what they made of his traditional Alpha uniform. One of the men whispered to another and they pointed at his commlock and stun gun affixed to his belt.

"Hey, who are you?" one of the men finally barked in a broad British accent. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Alan Carter," he replied. "And I'm not sure…"

The three men looked at each other and started laughing. "Hey, he's one of those new Aussie blokes," one eventually managed to utter. "Bastard must have gotten lost!" This was followed by more laughter.

"Where are your mates?" a second man eventually asked.

"I'm alone," Alan answered, perplexed. "Where am I?"

"Yer in France, mate," one of the men laughed. "What's with the funny clothes?"

"I could ask you the same," Alan retorted, but then thought better about aggravating these men. They had the guns and looked a tough lot.

"What's that eh?" the same man asked, pointing at his commlock.

Alan looked down and thought furiously for a moment. "It's… errr… a communications device."

"Ne'er seen something like that!" The man looked at his friends. "'Ave you?"

They shook their heads. "Maybe he's a Gerry," one said, stepping back.

Alan latched onto the one thing they had said he could use. "Look, it's true I'm one of the new Aussies, and I'm totally lost, hungry and thirsty. Can I get something to eat here?" He simply needed to get to those buildings to try and make more sense of what was going on.

"How did you get here?" another man asked, indicating with his gun for Carter to head towards the buildings. But before Alan could answer, the drone of more planes was heard and two more biplanes came skimming over the treetops. The men stopped to watch.

"Damn red Gerry," one of the men exclaimed angrily, and then pushed Alan forward. They started towards the cluster of buildings again. The brief interruption had given Alan time to think about the question, so he replied:

"Had to abort from my plane," he started. "Parachuted in. I think the others are lost."

"Wait a minute," the tallest of the men exclaimed. "You're a balloon guy?"

"No, no, our plane," Alan replied, but the three men stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Planes don't have no parachutes," one man finally said. "What kind of damn plane?"

Alan realized he had made a mistake and thought furiously of a way to rectify it. "It's… errr… a new method us Australians are trying," he finally managed to blurt. "I flew a new kind of plane, an eagle."

The men narrowed their eyes, studying him suspiciously, but urged him further towards the buildings. He could now see a grouping of dirty white tents, some wooden sheds and some more planes in the hangars.

More of the men busy around the airfield stopped to study the approaching group and several approached them, talking excitedly. Alan's arrival at this unknown place was causing quite a stir.

A man from the crowd stepped forward. "Who is this?" he asked

"We found him over there in the field, Major," one of the three men answered. "He's an Aussie."

The major walked around Alan Carter slowly. "He's a strange looking Aussie. What are those?" He pointed at the commlock and stun gun on Alan's belt.

"It's a communication device and a weapon," Alan replied, meeting the man's gaze. Immediately more guns were raised, all aimed at him. Alan raised his hands again. "Look, I mean you no harm," he said. "I'm just as confused as you are as to how I came to be here."

"Let's go to my hut," the Major said. "We can talk there." He turned to his men. "Get those planes ready so we can fly again."

Alan followed the man, who appeared to be in charge. The group of men did not break up immediately though, conversation still lively about the stranger. But eventually the soldiers started drifting away, returning to the tasks they were performing.

Alan Carter and the Major entered a hut filled with maps, equipment and a simple wooden table with a few chairs. Alan looked around trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Everything looked very old, especially the maps. There were a few black and white photographs and an insignia: No. 151 RFC "Foy pour devoir" behind the desk, and photographs of different biplanes. Then Alan noticed the old calendar on the wall: April 1918. His mouth dropped open.

"I am Major Quintin Brand," the man offered, indicating a chair, "the commander of this unit. Who are you and what are you doing at my airfield?"

Alan thought carefully for a few seconds. His mind had been churning about everything he had seen, and he had concluded that wherever he was, it seemed as if he had landed in a war zone because of some kind of time warp. He had to answer carefully so as not to endanger himself. "I'm Captain Alan Carter, and I'm Australian," he replied. "I'm not quite sure how I came to be here, and where I am. I had to abandon an aircraft because of an emergency."

"You are at Crécy airfield in France," Major Brand replied. "We were expecting an Australian group to replenish our squadron. Are you telling me the other men are lost?"

Alan nodded slowly. "Yes, I think so." His eyes were still darting around, taking in everything around him. If it truly was 1918, he concluded that he had somehow arrived in the middle of World War One. Now he had to figure out what he was doing here, and how to get back to Berg.

"And are you a pilot?" the Major asked.

"Yes, I am," Alan replied, thinking about the flimsy biplanes he had seen. How hard could it be to fly one of those?

"We'll get you some suitable clothes. Have you ever flown a Sopwith Camel?"

Alan shook his head truthfully.

"I'll show you the basics," the Major continued. "We don't have much time to waste and we have several sorties still to fly today to support artillery. We also have to find that red bastard."

"Red bastard?" Alan asked, perplexed.

"Von Richthoven," Brand replied. "He's been annihilating our planes almost single-handedly."

A few things clicked in Alan's head. Any boy fascinated by flying, as he had been, had heard about Manfred von Richthoven, the German flying ace from World War One, also known as the "Red Baron" because of the color of his planes. He shook his head as everything sunk in: through some unbelievable cosmic twist he had traveled back in time to be at the time and place where this Red Baron was causing grief. It was just the kind of challenge Alan relished, and he gave a brief smile.

"I'd be happy to get rid of him for you," Alan said.

To give him credit, the Major did not laugh. "Let's go get you some gear and get you up to date on a plane. We're short of pilots so if you can keep the Camel airborne, welcome to the squad." Then the man pointed at the stun gun. "May I see that, please?"

Alan unclipped his weapon, made sure it was on "stun" and handed it to the Major. He could see it baffled the man: the light weight, the strange shape, the color and the absence of a magazine. "I can show you how it works," Alan offered. "Outside though. It's a new, experimental weapon."

Brand nodded but kept the stun gun as they walked outside. There was still a group of curious men gathered nearby to watch their commander's hut, no doubt eager to lay eyes on the stranger again. Alan indicated to some trees behind the building. The two of them walked over while a group followed a few paces behind.

Alan stopped about 20 meters from a tree and looked at Brand. "Aim it at the tree; then push that button," he said. The man studied the weapon again, looked up at Alan, took a shooter's stance and did as he was told. As the laser beam shot from the stun gun, lighting up the tree with sparks, the Major dropped the gun with a cry of exclamation. Several of the onlookers backed away too, their eyes huge. They all stared at the long black scar that had appeared on the trunk.

Instead of picking up the stun gun himself, Brand indicated at Alan to do so. He did so slowly and carefully and held the weapon out to the Major, who shook his head. Alan returned it to his own belt.

"Get him some clothes then bring him back to me," the Major snapped. One of the men among the spectators stepped forward and nodded to Alan to follow. He kept glancing at Carter over his shoulder, keeping a respectful distance. They reached yet another dilapidated hut. The man threw open the door and gestured for Alan to enter.

Inside the hut were piles of old clothes. Some were torn and Alan could even see blood on some of the garments. There were one-piece khaki flying suits, leather aviator helmets, gloves, boots, goggles, jackets: all things Alan remembered from photographs he had pored over as a boy. He went inside and proceeded to rummage around finding things that looked as if it would fit him. He found a flight suit with a fur collar that fitted him well and was not too badly torn, some goggles, a leather helmet with full fur flaps, gloves and a pair of boots almost the right size and proceeded to simply dress himself while looking. He eventually opted to stick with his Alpha boots, but by the time he exited the hut he looked much like the other men around the airfield. The only difference was his own belt with his commlock and stun gun.

The man took him back to the Major's hut, where Brand was ready and escorted Alan to one of the hangars. It was time to learn about the planes.

Two men jogged over upon seeing their leader, and Brand gave them quick instructions. One man went to fetch a step ladder and placed it next to one of the drab-olive planes. Brand indicated for Alan to get in the wicker seat in the cockpit, then stood on the ladder beside the plane.

The simple wooden dashboard held but a few instruments compared to an eagle, and Alan quickly identified each but still listened respectfully as Brand pointed them out: tachometer, pulsometer, magneto switches, altimeter, clock, air pressure, airspeed and the compass and inclinometer. The cockpit was small and confined and Alan quickly identified most of the other controls: throttle, fuel tank selector, mixture control, and the control column. Overshadowing the cockpit controls were the twin gun controls. It all looked simple compared to an eagle, but Alan reflected that flying one of these canvas contraptions was probably far more difficult than it looked.

"Think you can handle her?" Brand enquired, seemingly satisfied at Alan's intelligent perusal of the cockpit.

Alan nodded. "I think so," he replied. "Get her fueled up and give me a couple of flights and I'll be able to tell you more accurately.

The Major descended the ladder and Alan followed. Immediately some men came over and started attending the plane. Alan followed Brand as they made their way back to his hut. "Excuse me for asking," Alan tried, "but you don't sound British either. Where are you from?"

"South Africa," the Major replied, pushing open his door. He went over to one of the maps which Alan concluded must be a map of the area. "Keep your training flights to the west here," the man indicated. "Towards the east you'll most probably run into German fighters or ground fire. Do a few takeoffs and landings, that's where most novices struggle. She has some unique characteristics: the forward center of gravity and intense torque, but if you're good you'll get her sorted and fall in love." The Major turned to Alan Carter. "And keep your eyes open. The Germans like to come out of the sun from above and catch you."

Alan felt excitement growing inside him. As strange as this time-travel experience was, he couldn't wait to fly a real World War One fighter. What a story that would be if he ever got back to Berg! He followed Brand outside again and they walked over to the landing strip where the plane had been pushed. The Major took him around the plane one more time, rattling off the pre-flight checklist, then stood by as Alan Carter climbed into the cockpit.

"Good luck son," he said. "You know the saying… go get your wooden cross, your Red Cross or your Victorian Cross." Alan frowned, simply because he did not know that saying, but then he took a deep breath, nodded, and busied himself with the controls. By some incredible stroke of luck and long buried knowledge from his love for flying Alan got the engine going with the propeller man. The smell of castor oil was strong in his nostrils. He looked around the cockpit one more time, reinforcing the placement of all his controls in his mind, and then the pilot in him simply took over. The light biplane started rolling forward and he heard a few men whistling in amazement.

The take-off run was short and before long Alan found himself lifting off. His sensitive hands and pilot skills immediately picked up the sensitivity of the ailerons, elevators and the rudder as well as the slight pull in the tail. Using his compass he headed west, keeping low and just getting the feel of the plane. It was an incredible experience and he could hardly believe it. He kept to a straight line for a few minutes; then began working on some turns. He quickly figured out that turning to the right required the top rudder to hold the nose up and that the plane turned much slower to the left with a tendency of the nose wanting to rise. But being an incredibly intuitive pilot with many hours of flight in a multitude of planes and spacecraft, Alan soon found himself beaming from ear to ear as he mastered the simple little plane. He circled the airfield a few times then approached for landing, shutting off fuel air and gently glided in for an almost perfect landing. Men rushed over to the plane and he read admiration and awe on their faces and flashed them a thumbs up; then indicated with his hand that he was going up again. The men helped bring the plane around and Alan found himself airborne again in a few minutes. This time he was determined to practice a few tactical turns and rolls.

To Alan it was sheer pleasure. In his mind he remembered many of the things he had read about the Sopwith Camel as a boy, but his training made him a natural. He was able to turn, roll, climb, descend and put the little biplane through its paces easily. By the time he landed it felt as if he had been flying one for years.

As the men helped push the plane back to the hangar, Major Brand strode over. As Alan climbed down from the cockpit, the man came to attention with obvious respect and extended his hand. "Welcome to the squadron, Captain Carter. We are lucky to have you, I see."

Alan let out a slow breath of relief. He had done it! With one backward glance at the little canvas plane, he strode confidently towards the buildings. From suspicious glances the men's faces had changed to reflect awe, admiration and wonder.

"Get something to eat," Brand called behind him. "Briefing for our next sortie in an hour."

* * *

Alan found himself in a group of six planes heading to the trenches to supply some areal support to infantry fighting. They would fly in low and simply lay down as much fire as they could at the enemy trenches. Of course there was the chance that there would be German fighters around, but Alan felt no fear. The whole situation was still too unreal for him.

He had been appointed wingman for one of the other pilots, Peter Cook, so he stayed behind and to the outside of the formation, scanning the sky around them. He had taken his little plane up twice more the previous day, practicing more maneuvers he remembered from pictures and movies during his youth and felt very confident about his skills. The Major seemed more than pleased, and the other men had quickly accepted him in a spirit of camaraderie. He had spent the night before moving from group to group mostly to listen and learn about this strange, unique experience. It had only been when he was laying on a cot in one of the tents that his mind started wondering how he could make his way back to Berg, if it was even possible.

But now his attention was on this incredible mission during World War One, flying a Sopwith Camel Biplane in the Somme region of France, knowing that the most notorious German ace, the Red Baron, was quite possibly in the sky somewhere. The danger did not faze him; on the contrary, it energized him so much that thoughts of Berg and the other Alphans were far from his mind. All that mattered was the drone of his little plane, the strong smell of castor oil, his fellow pilots and the mission at hand. He had learned most of the hand- and wing signals surreptitiously the previous day so apart from scanning the sky, he watched the other planes for any such signals.

In the distance he could see smoke and below him terrain decimated by warfare. Even the sound of gunfire was audible, so low were they flying. Then the lead pilot gestured and they were over the trenches, diving fast, their guns opening up with devastating force. Everything flashed by fast, but Alan could see guns below swinging around following the planes, he heard the gunfire and even felt the bullets flying through the air all around him. He felt the little plane shudder a few times as bullets thudded harmlessly through the canvas body and then they were past and climbing up and away in a long left turn. All their planes still looked intact, and he could see the other men frantically scanning the air. If there were German fighters about, now would be the time they'd join the fight.

They were able to complete another dive unhindered before the leader indicated that they were returning to the airfield. Alan remembered that this was a dangerous time too. German fighters might have taken off once intelligence of the attack became known and could be following right now, coming up behind the RFC planes to attack, so he fell back a little further, increased his altitude and scanned carefully, executing a few turns to allow for better visibility. His first sortie turned out to be uneventful, though, all six planes landing safely with just some superficial damage from ground fire. Alan was thoroughly exhilarated but also somewhat disappointed. He was aching for the first real combat, where he could test his newly acquired skills against another fighter.

After their debriefing Alan went outside and just sat some distance away from his plane, studying the machine. By all his standards it was an incredibly primitive machine with some obvious structural flaws. He had felt it in the amount of unnecessary drag and was trying to come up with a way to improve it ever so slightly without overplaying his hand as a pilot from the future. He felt his best bet was to somehow provide a slightly thicker leading edge to the wings and he wondered how it would affect the handling of the plane. First though he needed to find a way to add a curved, thickened addition to the wing, so he spent the next few hours strolling around the hangars, studying the other few planes around and looking at all the material available. Then, with a rudimentary sketch he went in search of Major Brand.

Since he didn't want to mess too much with the weight of the plane he had settled on the thin aluminum coiling used on the nose of the planes. He was hoping a thin strip of this could be bolted onto the leading edge of the bottom wing, with an extra layer of canvas stretched over it to create a better version of the modern rounded wing shape. Major Brand heard him out patiently and studied the drawing for a long time.

"You've seen the Fokker," he finally said, looking up at Alan. "They have wings like that."

Alan nodded carefully. "The thicker wing does not produce more drag as is commonly believed," he then said. "It actually lowers the drag."

Brand looked at his new pilot for a long time. "You are a strange man, Captain Carter. I get the feeling you don't really belong here, but you put on an incredible display of handling the Sop, which had been the undoing of many pilots far more experienced than you." The Major then got up and paced his hut, deep in thought. Finally he seemed to make up his mind. "Come with me," he said.

Carter followed him to the last of the hangars. It had been closed during his own exploration, but the Major now unlocked the big padlock and they pushed open the doors. Before them stood a strange plane, and Alan recognized the German markings. The plane looked intact.

"It's a Fokker Dr. 1," Brand said. "The pilot had landed in a field nearby with a small mechanical issue, but we were able to capture him and his plane before he could fix it. Think you can fly it?"

Alan walked around the triple-winged craft. It was a beauty and he immediately saw the improved wing design. He looked at the squadron commander.

"Get rid of the German markings and yes, I'll fly it. I don't want to be brought down by an enthusiastic Englishman uninformed about my test flight."

The major laughed. "I'll get you some guys and some paint. You can paint it the way you want yourself." Despite the fact that he was aching to return to the sky, Alan spent the rest of the day with two silent men, Archie and James, slapping paint on the German craft. He was able to mix as close to a light blue as he could get for the belly, and large swathes of greens and browns for the top. Though the men never questioned him, Alan could see their curiosity at his strange requests. Finally he left it to Archie to add the large RFC insignia on the wings and tail. He went to bed tired that night, and briefly dwelled on Berg and his fate before falling asleep.

By the time he was ready in his flight suit and had eaten breakfast, the Fokker had been brought out of the hangar and men were attending to it. He strolled over and found Major Brand already there. There was another plane nearby. "I'll be your wingman on this flight, Captain," Brand said. "I want to see that thing from the sky. We'll be flying southwest and hope ground gunners will accept the British markings before firing. The Fokker shape is well known and well feared, another reason I'm flying too. Seeing a Sop beside it might make the fellows a little less trigger happy."

Alan took his time walking around the plane, studying it carefully. Then he climbed into the cockpit. It wasn't hard for him to identify the instruments and controls despite the German words. Fortunately the important things were all numbers. He nodded at Brand. "I think I've got it," he said. "I can take her once around the airfield if you want, before you join me. Just so I become familiar with the controls and don't damage your plane with a stupid mistake."

Brand nodded and the air crew helped Carter start the Fokker. As Alan climbed, he was immediately aware of the easier handling of the German craft. Below him the airfield crew gaped at the Fokker and Alan made a couple of passes before he saw Brand's plane taking off. The Major fell in beside him and they headed east. After a period of straight flying, Alan indicated with his arm that he was going to do a few turns and rolls. His wingman fell back.

The plane was much more responsive than the Sopwith and Alan found himself laughing out loud as he turned, rolled, climbed and dived. He even felt confident enough to execute a high-g barrel roll and a defensive spiral. He noticed Brand performing some of his own maneuvers, but after a few more minutes of the men trying to outdo each other with their displays his commander indicated that they were heading back.

After landing Alan found the other men even more deferential and in awe of him. Brand strode over, pulling off his gloves and flying helmet. "Tomorrow we're taking part in a big sortie," he said, extending his hand. "You'll fly with me, and you'll fly the Fokker."

"Yes, sir!" Alan replied smartly, excitement welling up inside him.

* * *

The morning of April 21, 1918 dawned bright and blue and the British fighters left their briefing hut, making for their planes. The ground crews were making final adjustments to the planes, making sure everything was in perfect condition for this mission that would take them once again to the enemy lines and beyond. Carter's plane had its own crew, men who knew how to work on the Fokker, and as he climbed inside, Alan thanked them each with a firm handshake.

"Go get the Red Baron, Aussie," Archie said.

Men were rolling out the planes, and the little Camels lifted off one by one, falling into formation. Alan fell in behind his leader, Major Brand, and stayed somewhat higher than the other wingmen. He had asked Brand if he could use some of his own skills and Brand had agreed, as long as he followed general orders. His chief orders were, though, to stay high during the ground attack: the British forces wanted to keep him as a secret weapon and were hoping to draw out the German fighter planes.

As they neared the front and the Sops descended to strafe the ground with their guns, Alan climbed higher and scanned the skies. He made some turns high up so as not to hinder his fellow pilots as they came in for a second run, and as he made a wide turn to join the squadron, he saw them: tiny black specks approaching from the northeast. He dived down quickly, signaling with his arms and just as quickly climbed again to act as a lookout above the British planes. The pilots formed up in their assigned pairs and Alan saw combat spreads forming. His heart was thumping with excitement as he made a wide turn so as to take the German planes completely by surprise from behind.

Then he saw it: the bright red Fokker with the stark German markings bringing up the rear of the group of German planes. Several groups of fighters had begun engaging each other and the sky below him was filled with darting, dodging craft. Alan focused on the red plane, sweeping in from above and jockeying to line up for a good attack. But the German ace was smarter. He must have spotted Alan's plane, for he broke fast, but Alan pulled his plane into a perfect barrel roll and found himself almost beside the German plane. For a moment he saw the astonishment on the German face as the flying ace realized he was up against one of his own craft, but Alan didn't linger. He looped quickly to try and place himself behind Von Richthoven, but the latter had ended up with a perfect line of sight on another British plane and simply disregarded Alan while firing his guns at the new target. The wounded Sopwith started a death spiral to the ground, trailing thick black smoke.

Alan had to make a few evasive maneuvers as other German fighters seemed to have honed in on him. He was able to do a quick wingover before swooping down on one of the German planes, his guns blazing. The pilot threw up his hands before slumping over in the cockpit and the German plane began its death dive.

By now Alan felt at one with the plane, and he was diving, rolling, looping and climbing between all the other craft. At times he came so close to other planes that he could clearly see every expression of fear, determination, desperation and anger on the faces. He had momentarily lost the Red plane, so he engaged enemy craft he could spot. Once or twice he felt bullets rip into the canvas of his own plane and one bullet even slammed into the cockpit beside his leg, making his adrenaline surge. He climbed again, looking around for the red Fokker.

He spotted the German coming in from the left, clearly aiming for one of the Sops, and taking a perfect line for a perfect hit. Even as the German guns spoke, Von Richthoven pulled up over the stricken plane and set off in pursuit of yet another British craft. This Sop tried to break with a low Yo-Yo and then a spiral, but the red German plane stuck to its tail with masterful maneuvers, guns blazing. Alan could see bullets ripping into the little British plane as it sped low across the ground and realized it was just a matter of time before the German got in a deadly shot.

He made an instant decision and went into a fast, steep dive to pick up speed. Bullets were flying around him, both from other planes and ground fire, so he rolled and coaxed his plane into unbelievable maneuvers until he found himself barely above ground moving at incredible speed and coming up to the right and just behind and below the German ace's plane. He could see the faces of some of the British troops on the ground below him, their faces filled with unbelief as he pulled the plane up, aiming it straight at the red menace and opened up with his guns.

For a brief second the German glanced back in surprise at this unexpected attack, but then his body jerked and he slumped sideways in the cockpit. Alan had barely time to glance at what was happening as he shot over the red Fokker, fighting to control his own craft, but he knew he had scored a hit. He was suddenly surrounded by planes again, but they were all British, and as he leveled out he became aware of a Sop beside him. For a brief moment he met the eyes of Quintin Brand before in front of him suddenly appeared the strange golden pyramid that had landed on Berg. The British fighter plane dropped away evasively but Alan Carter closed his eyes and flew straight into it.

When he opened his eyes he was prostrate on his stomach on the familiar moss-like Berg ground cover, completely unharmed but still dressed in his World War One flight suit and gear.

"Alan!" It was John Koenig's voice. He pushed himself up and turned to see Commander Koenig rushing towards him from a cluster of vehicles. Some meters away was the tip of the golden pyramid, still hovering above the ground. Alan jumped up to meet Koenig.

"Are you OK?" Koenig inquired. "We've been looking for you and Victor for 72 hours!" The commander had stopped and was studying his chief pilot in his strange getup. "Some of us were just waiting here in case something happened."

"I'm fine, Commander!" Alan replied with a big smile on his face. "But you won't believe where I've been and what happened to me…"

(To be continued...)


	3. Chapter 3: Alan's Debriefing

**Chapter 3: Alan's Debriefing**

Alan Carter dusted himself down as he approached Commander Koenig, who shook his head. "That smile on your face," Koenig exclaimed. "We've been worried to death but it doesn't look as if you spared us any thought. Have you seen Victor?"

Alan shook his head, unable to wipe the smile from his face. "No, Commander, but that thing…" he indicated the pyramid, "is not hostile. It's some kind of portal. You're not going to believe this, but I actually experienced time travel!"

The other two men who had been waiting with the ATVs had approached and looked at Alan in his strange getup. Koenig had activated his commlock. "Paul, call off the search for Captain Carter. We just found him unharmed."

"Great news, Commander," Paul Morrow replied. "What about the Professor?"

"Continue the search," Koenig said, but Alan placed his hand on his Commander's arm.

"You're not going to find him, Commander. He's having fun in another time."

John Koenig shook his head. "Let's get you over to medical for a checkup, Alan. You look fine but it's your mind I'm worried about."

"I'm perfectly fine, Commander," Alan started explaining as they headed to the vehicles. "And I just had an adventure that'll blow your socks off. That thing took me all the way back to 1918 and World War One!"

The men stopped, staring at Carter in unbelief; then glanced back at the golden pyramid. John Koenig still looked worried. "Let's get you checked out anyway, Alan. You've been gone for three days and we have been frantic with worry. After that you can tell us your story." The Commander turned to the other two men. "Stay here and watch that thing in case Victor shows up. Let me know. I'll send two new guys to relieve you in a couple of hours."

"Yes Commander," Hector Perez nodded. Their ATVs were parked under some trees and the men sat against them on the soft Berg ground.

"Hop on," Koenig indicated to Alan. "I'll take you over to the medical center in Uzazi." Alan Carter climbed on the ATV behind his commander and as they started the long journey back to their community he replayed everything in his mind. He just kept smiling as he remembered every detail and couldn't wait to tell about his incredible adventure. Commander Koenig was silent, perhaps contemplating his chief pilot's strange demeanor or still worried about Professor Bergman. But Alan concluded in his mind that the Professor was fine, wherever he was, and wondered what great adventure the scientist was experiencing.

As they entered the medical building in Uzazi, orderlies stopped to stare at Alan in unbelief. Word had spread and Helena Russell and Bob Mathias came to meet them. They too stopped in amazement and studied the pilot in his strange getup.

"I'm sure the Professor is fine," Alan said to Helena Russell. "All I experienced was time travel." He indicated his clothes. "I ended up in a squadron during World War One."

The doctor's face became alarmed and Alan realized that it had probably not been the best thing to say. But she pulled herself together. "Well, get those clothes off and let's check you over." She indicated one of the patient rooms.

"We're still looking, Helena," John Koenig said softly and she nodded.

"Thank you, John."

"I'll wait here," the Commander said.

Mathias and Doctor Russell followed Alan into the room and waited while he shed his flight jacket and flight suit. He had already taken off the leather flight helmet, goggles and gloves because Berg was much warmer than where he had been, and carefully laid it all on a chair. "Souvenirs," he explained with a smile.

While Doctor Russell led him to the examination bed he noticed Bob Mathias fingering the clothes as if to ascertain that they were real. He could see the astonishment on the man's face.

"How did you get back?" Helena asked while affixing electrodes to his temples and extremities.

"I was flying a World War One fighter plane and the golden pyramid simply appeared in front of me. I flew straight into it."

The two doctors looked at each other; then bent over the monitors to study the readouts.

"Well, his vital signs are all normal," Bob Matthias concluded. Helena Russell straightened up, facing her colleague.

"So are his brain patterns. Let's draw some blood just to be sure."

Carter reflected that he had just survived a dogfight during a war without losing a single drop of blood but here he was getting ready to lose some on a peaceful planet and he found himself unable to suppress a grin yet again.

"You appear a little euphoric, Alan," Helena observed.

"Hell, yeah I'm euphoric," he replied, not disrespectfully. "I just had the most incredible experience and I'm dying to tell people about it. I really am fine."

Helena left the room, leaving Bob Matthias to draw the blood and Alan could see her outside through the window talking to John Koenig. They both pushed into the room as Matthias was finishing up.

"Well, Alan, you seem to check out OK." John Koenig sounded relieved. "While they run those blood tests, start talking." The Commander pulled over a chair and sat down. "Just the outline."

"Well, Commander, it seems when I touched that pyramid, it pulled me into a different time."

"Victor had not touched it, though?" John interrupted.

"No, but he was holding onto me," Alan replied after thinking for a moment. "He had been standing up with the scanner to reach higher up. I remember him telling me that the pyramid was very dense but was not emitting anything, so I reached out to it."

"We saw the golden fog or mist or whatever it was, surround you," Koenig added. "When we approached the moon buggy, the scanner and the laser cannon were still there, but the two of you were gone."

"I had the time of my life, Commander!" Alan gushed. Then he looked at Doctor Russell. "I'm sure the Professor will be fine, but he didn't end up where I did. I ended up in a field in France, close to a British airfield." He noticed the other three looking incredulously at each other.

"While I tried to work out what had happened, planes appeared," Alan continued. "Biplanes. World War One Sopwith Camel biplanes. You can imagine my surprise, just as you find it hard to believe what I'm telling you. I tried calling on my commlock but the instrument was dead. There were soldiers around and they eventually escorted me to their Commander, a Major Brand. And the most incredible thing was: they were expecting a bunch of Australians to join them, so that's who they presumed I was!"

"They didn't find your clothes strange?" Helena asked.

"Oh yes. And my commlock and stun gun. I managed to talk myself out of it, pretending that the Aussies were trying something new," he laughed. "They took me to get those clothes." He indicated the pile on the chair and Helena Russell went over to pick some of it up.

"It's dirty," she frowned. "And it smells of castor oil."

"It's what they lubricated the engines with in those days," Alan explained. "See, it's all true. Then I got to fly a Sopwith. I took part in one uneventful mission with some of the squadron, and though the plane was fun to fly, it had some obvious structural issues. I thought up a way to improve it and went to speak to this Brand fellow."

"He was the squadron leader?" Koenig asked again.

"Yes, a fellow from South Africa. Quintin Brand. Anyway instead of letting me improve the Sopwith he showed me a captured German triplane: a Fokker. He told me I could fly it the next day and allowed me to repaint it to get rid of the German insignia."

The three Alphans listening were now mesmerized as Alan spewed his story. "I practiced with the Fokker and it was a much better plane. The Germans had a far better understanding of aerodynamics at the time. The guys also told me that the Red Baron was in the area and had been giving them trouble." Alan laughed aloud. "Can you imagine? The famous German flying ace was there!"

Now John Koenig laughed too. "That pyramid certainly knew where to kick you, Alan!" He turned to the other two. "Manfred von Richthoven was the most successful fighter pilot in World War One. I can't remember how many planes he downed, but it was incredible."

"Eighty," Alan replied. "He had downed 80 enemy planes. He was known as the Red Baron because he painted his later planes red. And those guys at the airfield were just terrified of him."

Koenig shook his head, amusement still on his face. "Now you're going to tell me you went and shot him down?"

"Exactly, Commander. I flew the Fokker the next day, we engaged a bunch of German fighters and yes, the Red Baron was downing planes all around me, so I swept in from the side and hit him. I don't know what happened after that, because suddenly that golden pyramid was in the sky before me so I decided to fly right into it. The rest you know… I found myself back on Berg."

"Well," Koenig eventually said. "It certainly is a fascinating story and boy, am I glad you're back safely. It still doesn't solve the problem about Victor though."

"I'm sure like me the Professor will be wondering how to get back himself, and the pyramid most probably will appear for him too and he'll know it's the way back."

"I hope you're right, Alan," John remarked. "We've been watching it round the clock, but also searching all over Berg. I even asked the men on Erath to fly around some, looking. Meanwhile that pyramid just hangs there, as if it is waiting for something…"

"Perhaps it's the cosmic council's gift to us for entertainment," Alan laughed. "Just imagine all the different adventures we could have by going into it."

"No one is going near that thing," Koenig answered.

"But I'm fine, Commander!" Alan still could not wipe the smile from his face. "I had the most wonderful time!"

"What if the Red Baron had shot you down, Alan? What if you had been killed in a war that you had no part of? Would that thing have spat out your body, dressed in those clothes, while we were forever in the dark as to what had happened?"

"Commander," Alan smiled. "Remember you said that the unknown doesn't need to be feared anymore. And I'm back, and safe. So, everything worked out."

Helena and Bob Mathias were still listening to the two men going back and forth. "Victor is not back yet," John said. "Until we find him, or he comes back through that thing no one is to go near that pyramid."

Alan nodded, getting up and collecting his new clothes. "Yes, Commander, I understand," he said. "I'm willing to bet the Professor is just fine, and will have an equally incredible story to tell when he gets back. Now I'm going to go tell my mates…" And with that the young pilot left, still grinning from ear to ear.

(To be continued…)


	4. Chapter 4: Victor Bergman

**Chapter 4: Victor Bergman**

The first thing he became aware of was the bitter cold. Rubbing his arms, Victor turned in circles, surveying his strange surroundings. There was snow everywhere and the soft burble of a river somewhere. He couldn't spot the golden pyramid anywhere.

"Alan! Alan?" he called, then grabbed his commlock. "John? Paul? Do you read me? Come in, Berg?" The instrument remained dead in his hand. Stomping his feet in one spot to get warm, he looked around at the wild, snow covered landscape around him: tall snow-sprinkled trees and pristine flat white snow… but then he saw it. Not far from him in the snow he could see what looked like footprints.

He rushed over, knowing that he needed to find shelter from the cold. Footprints meant people and possible safety even if he was in a strange place. Squatting beside the depressions in the snow he tried to determine in which direction the person had been traveling before heading off in the same direction. He could hear the sound of the water getting louder, so he realized he was heading to a river or stream. That was good too, for water often meant settlements.

Coming out from between the trees he suddenly saw the river in front of him. Despite the snow it was still flowing and there were bare spots along the banks where snow had melted. Spring, perhaps, or autumn, he hoped. As he drew closer to the river he suddenly noticed the man sitting on the bank. Victor looked around but saw no one else and carefully approached the lone figure draped in layers of thick, drab clothes. The man had his head in his hands and as Victor stopped behind him, he realized that the man was crying bitterly.

Not knowing what else to do, Victor gently placed his hand on the man's fur-clad shoulder. It did not startle man; he merely looked up and Victor found himself staring into the broad face of a man with a dark beard, small round glasses and a simple fur hat. There were sprinklings of grey in the beard but the man looked no older than his mid-forties perhaps. His eyes were filled with pain and his mouth a hard line and he didn't even seem to notice Victor's lack of warm clothes.

"Any way I can help?" Victor asked softly. That caused a brief flash of surprise in the eyes, and the man held up his hands in a gesture of resignation. Victor smiled encouragingly, but he was beginning to feel very cold.

"Do you live nearby?" he asked. The man had now begun to study him and finally shook his head with a click of his tongue, obviously realizing the foolishness of Victor's clothes under the circumstances.

"Ty durak!" the man exclaimed, but he did remove his loose outer coat and offer it to Victor, who accepted it gratefully when he saw the man still had several more layers of clothing. He nodded his thanks with another encouraging smile and felt immediate relief as he wrapped the garment around himself.

"Where am I?" Victor tried again.

"Ya ne ponimayu," the man said, shrugging, but Victor's mind was already working. He had figured out that the man was speaking a Slavic language so he tried his luck.

"Russkiy?"

"Da! Da!" The man nodded enthusiastically, but Victor shook his head sadly. Except for a few words here and there while working and studying all over Europe as a young man, it was a language he could not speak. The sadness returned to the man's eyes and he sat down on his rock again.

Victor thought for a moment, then tapped the man lightly on the shoulder. When he had his attention, he pointed at the man, then at his own face, drawing traces like those of tears before raising his hands palms up, like a question. "What's wrong?" he asked at the same time.

The man sunk his head in his hands again, his shoulders shaking, so Victor just waited silently beside him. Eventually the man whispered: "Moy syn." That Victor recognized, so he asked again:

"Tvoy syn?"

"Mertv," the man sighed, then repeated: "Mertv."

Victor recognized that one too and just placed his hand gently on the man's shoulder. Losing a son… he could understand, and he thought of Thor, and Helena, and Berg, considering his strange predicament again while just staying beside the man in solidarity. Eventually the man looked up again and the two of them just gazed out over the river for a while. Then Victor turned back to the man and placed his hand on his chest. "Menya zovut Victor," he offered.

The man nodded, pointing to himself. "Konstantin," he replied.

Now Victor pointed around them and tried to look puzzled, indicating his confusion with his hands again.

"Kaluga," the man replied.

Victor's mouth dropped open in surprise. Any student of space exploration worth his salt knew the significance of that name, and the motto of the Russian town of Kaluga: The Cradle of Space Exploration. He looked at the man again, searching his mind through the myriads of information he had accumulated while being a student, but it was evading him for the moment. He had to know more so he simply had to somehow get the man to take him to his village or settlement. He mimicked shivering, pointed to himself and then mimicked eating and drinking.

"Da." The man nodded and got up, looking Victor up and down again. Then he pointed at Victor in return, swept his hand around the landscape and made the same questioning gesture with his hands.

That was a hard one. After thinking for a minute, Victor pointed at the sky; then used his other hand to mimic a flying craft of some kind. He pointed at himself, then at his hand mimicking the craft, and then at the ground, trying to indicate someone who had exited such a craft in the sky.

The man looked at him uncomprehendingly for a while, so Victor repeated the gesture. "Angliya," he added. Finally the man nodded and gestured with his arm for Victor to follow. They set off along the bank of the river in silence. Every now and then the man would glance over his shoulder and nod at himself as if ascertaining Victor was still not a threat. Finally Victor started seeing buildings in the distance. He could already make out the onion dome of a cathedral shining dully in the weak sunlight. The man made his way up a snow-covered street where a few carts were moving about; and pedestrians dressed in thick, warm clothes. A few of those who passed them greeted Konstantin and glanced at his strange, bare headed companion but then went on their way. Victor wondered if there was anyone in this town who could speak English.

Finally the man pushed open the door of a modest house. The furniture was wooden and well worn, but the room was tidy and warm. Victor spotted a wood stove in one corner and gratefully went over to warm his hands. The man called out something, so Victor turned. A woman came out of an adjoining room, her eyes red from crying, her face drawn.

"Varvara," the man said, pointing to the woman.

Victor pointed at himself. "Victor," he said and nodded politely to her. She looked from the stranger to her husband and said something in Russian.

"Net," he said, and then uttered a long sentence Victor could not make head or tail of. But she nodded and turned to the section of the room that looked like a kitchen/dining area with a big wooden table, several chairs, wooden cabinets and shelves, another type of wood stove with a flat surface and what looked like a sink without the faucets.

She started taking things out of a cabinet, and Konstantin indicated to Victor that he should sit by the table. The woman placed a plate in front of him, an obviously home-baked chunk of bread and a block of cheese. Victor nodded his thanks, awaiting the utensils, but she turned away again towards the stove. The Russian man came to sit opposite Victor at the table and pointed at the food, showing his hands. Victor took it that it meant he was to eat with his hands so he broke off a piece of bread, then cheese and nodded gratefully to the man. His mind had unearthed the long-lost information on the history of space exploration and after chewing for a while he pointed at the man in a non-threatening way and said: "Konstantin Tsiolkovsky?"

The man nodded. "Da!" He seemed pleased.

Victor busied himself with the food to hide his astonishment. If this was truly Konstantin Tsiolkovsky, he realized that the golden pyramid must have been some sort of portal that had transported him to early 20th century Russia. It was the only thing that made sense. He could not remember much about the man, Konstantin Tsiolkovsky, because he had never become famous in his own time, but he knew the man was regarded as one of the fathers of rocketry and astronautics. Victor smiled to himself: what an incredible coincidence! Or perhaps it was not. He became aware of the man watching him and gave the universal sign that everything was OK: a thumbs up.

The woman placed a mug of warm liquid beside his plate and Victor tried: "Spasibo." But her face remained sad. The man spoke to her in rapid Russian again and she disappeared back into the room she had first emerged from. Taking a sip of the hot liquid that turned out to be some kind of tea, Victor concluded that he simply had to let Konstantin understand who he was. He looked up at the man, pointed at himself and then mimicked writing on the table. The man understood immediately and disappeared into a side room to emerge a few minutes later with a book and a pencil which he held out to Victor.

Victor opened it and was surprised to see drawings that looked like spaceships. There were also diagrams and equations that made perfect sense to him, and he smiled broadly. Then he turned to a blank page and pulled out the chair closer to him. Konstantin understood and sat at the corner from Victor.

Victor pointed at himself and then wrote on the page: 1999. The man's eyes grew huge and he shook his head in disbelief, but Victor nodded and drew a triangle on the page. He followed it with a little stick figure on one side, pointed to himself again and wrote beside the little figure: 1999. Then he drew an arrow from the figure through the triangle and put a question mark on the other side. He reached under the coat Konstantin had given him, took out his commlock and placed it on the table in front of the man.

Tsiolkovsky picked up the instrument and studied it for a long time. He pressed the various buttons, looked from Victor to the picture on the side of the device, turned it over in his hands and then looked back at Victor's simple drawing. Then he drew the book to himself, picked up the pencil and wrote by the question mark: 1902. The two men suddenly found themselves smiling at each other, but they were interrupted by the woman's return. She was carrying a bundle of clothes which she held out to Victor. He took the bundle with another: "Spasibo." She looked at the book in front of her husband, placed her hand over her mouth and fled the room.

For the first time Konstantin laughed, a deep rumble that filled the room. Victor just stared at the man, who pushed the book back towards him. Pensively Victor scratched his chin, the pencil hovering above the page and then he went to work.

He first drew a circle, drew smaller circles inside it and shaded it grey. Then he pointed at the roof and the sky beyond and said: "Moon."

"Luna," Konstantin added, and Victor nodded. Of course he should have known that! Then, from memory, Victor drew a rough sketch of Moonbase Alpha and drew an arrow to one of the craters represented by his circles on the moon. The man was mesmerized but Victor realized he needed to backtrack, so he drew a rough representation of earth to one side. Then he drew an arrow from earth to the moon, a simple representation of an eagle and wrote 1980. Then he pointed to himself again and placed his finger firmly on Moonbase Alpha in his drawing.

Konstantin looked at him and shook his head, but not from disbelief. His eyes were filled with wonder. "Da! Da!" he said again and turned to a next blank page, obviously eager for Victor to go on. But Victor turned back to some of the previous pages, carefully studying the diagrams and formulas. He found what appeared to be a diagram for a reaction thrust motor as well as some calculations, then turned to a blank page, indicating through gestures that he wanted to tear the page out. The man nodded so Victor tore out the empty page; turned back to the one he had been studying and proceeded to draw an improved version of the man's design. He accompanied that by copying the calculations but making the necessary improvements to accompany his own drawing before pushing both the book and his new page towards Tsiolkovsky.

The Russian studied the page for a long, long time before looking up at Victor. The sadness had left his eyes to be replaced with wonder and awe. The he hastily turned to another page, holding it in front of Victor who clearly understood the chemical symbols. There was yet another diagram, this time of something that looked like a rocket. Taking his time going through the equation, Victor jotted notes to himself on another page he had torn from the book so he could clean it up and present it to the man in a way he could better understand.

So engrossed were the two men in their work that neither heard the door open and only became aware of a presence when a girl stood beside the table. Konstantin looked up and then took the girl's arm. He pointed at the stranger at their table: "Victor," he said to her, then to Victor: "Doch'."

"Lyubov," she said, trying to see what was on the papers before asking her father something in Russian. He pointed at the door where the older women had disappeared and the girl went that way.

Konstantin jumped up and went to one of the cabinets. He returned with a bottle of clear liquid and two small glasses. Victor laughed: **that** he knew: "Vodka!" he said and the man patted him on the shoulder as he came to sit down again. He poured for both of them and raised his glass.

"Nasdarovya!" Victor said.

"Za Zdorovje!" Konstantin replied and the men tossed back their vodka. Victor tried his best not to grimace but come up smiling, but it had taken his breath away. He busied himself with the formula again, hoping to distract the man from drinking, and it did appear as if it was not going to turn into a bout of drinking but that it had merely been a gesture of friendship.

Victor completed the formula for the fuel they used for space travel in 1999 and proceeded to draw an eagle propulsion system as best he could before handing the paper to Konstantin. Then, as the man studied it, he started on a drawing of the first lunar module and wrote the date: 20 July 1969. Then he drew the space shuttle in its cradle before takeoff and wrote: 12 April 1981.

Konstantin devoured everything enthusiastically. The two women had returned to the room and busied themselves at the stove. His wife said something to him and Tsiolkovsky grabbed the book, the papers and Victor's arm and propelled him towards the side room from where he had fetched the writing materials, closing the door firmly behind him.

This time it was Victor's turn to be amazed. The room was large and obviously some kind of laboratory. In one corner Victor recognized a wind tunnel: very primitive by his standards but definitely a wind tunnel. There were models of simple shapes: cones, cylinders, a sphere and some flat shapes and Victor rushed over. He glanced at the calculations scattered about and realized that what the man was doing was experimenting with drag coefficient. Victor rubbed his hands with excitement. He snatched up a paper on which he had immediately recognized Tsiolkovsky's famous rocket equation and laughed. The man joined him, and the two scientists impulsively shook hands and then exchanged a brief Russian hug.

"I will help you get this right," Victor smiled, pointing at himself and then at the papers filled with diagrams and calculations. He knew the man did not understand, but he hoped the tone of the message was sufficient. He pointed at the wind tunnel, hoping Konstantin would get it going so they could experiment together and the man understood.

For the next two hours the men played with the wind tunnel, the shapes and the formulas. Words were not needed: where Tsiolkovsky was on the right track Victor merely flashed him a thumbs up and a smile, where he needed help Victor scribbled the correct formula. Mathematics was the universal language and the man was obviously highly intelligent and well ahead of his time. Victor had not had as much fun in a long time. Finally there came a timid knock on the door. Konstantin shouted: "Da?" and his daughter appeared in the doorway and said something. "Uzhin," he said to Victor and mimicked eating.

The men joined the women at the table. There was a rich stew that smelled delicious, more home-made bread and a thick, milky liquid that smelled slightly fermented. Victor had no idea what he was eating but it was pretty good. He also had no idea what the conversation was about, so he used the time to think about his strange experience. Helena and Thor were uppermost in his mind: he wondered what they were doing, wondered if he could ever get back to Berg, wondered what had happened to Alan Carter and wished for a moment he could somehow get a message to them to tell them he was OK and actually enjoying himself.

He became aware of the two women studying him intently and concluded that Konstantin must have told them the incredible story of his time travel. He smiled at the wife, pointed at his plate and gave her a huge smile and thumbs up. She seemed pleased and blushed slightly, looking down. He held out his plate again and she complied by scooping in some more of the rich beef stew. Then she told her husband several things in rapid Russian and he laughed. But it all seemed good natured, so Victor didn't mind at all.

Outside it was getting dark, so the girl got up and lit a few lanterns scattered around the room. "Poydem so mnoy," Tsiolkovsky said to Victor, indicating with his arm that the scientist from the future should follow. Konstantin showed him a simple bathroom and then took him to another room where there was a bed and some basic furniture. It appeared to be the girl's room and Victor wanted to protest, but the man shook his head and pointed at the bed again. Victor nodded, thinking that this was probably a Russian gesture of hospitality, returned to the living area and collected his bundle of clothes. It appeared bedtime was early, and he realized that he was actually quite tired.

"Victor!" Konstantin called him back to the table while the women cleared the dinner stuff and the bottle of vodka appeared yet again. So as not to give offense Victor downed his second shot before trying his best to smile at the man again. He hoped it was the last for the night; any more and he might not make it to the bed.

Konstantin pointed to himself, then to Victor, and with a big smile said: "Drug!" Victor had no idea what it meant, but he presumed the man was not pushing mind-altering substances. Tsiolkovsky patted his chest again, held out his arms towards Victor and said again: "Moy drug!" Victor had deduced that "moy" meant something like "my" or "mine", so he replayed the gesture in his head and came to a conclusion.

He repeated the actions and said: "My friend! Moy drug!" It didn't sound quite like the Russian but it was good enough because his new friend gave him yet another Russian hug while the women looked on. Victor nodded to them before pointing back to the laboratory room, mimicking writing. He wanted to do some more work before bed. Konstantin took a lantern from the wall and stood in the doorway while Victor gathered paper and a pencil. Then the Russian handed him the lantern.

"Dobroy nochi," he said and Victor repeated it slowly to amused smiles from all three. Then he retired to his bedroom for the night.

* * *

When Victor entered the living area the next morning, dressed in his warm new Russian clothes, Konstantin was already at the table and there was a stranger: a stocky red-faced man with a thick mop of hair and a bushy beard. Victor nodded politely and Tsiolkovsky smiled at him. "Angliyskiy," he said proudly, pointing at the stranger.

Victor held out his hand: "Victor Bergman," he said to the stranger.

The man stood up: "Aleksei," he introduced himself. "I speak little English," he added proudly and Victor smiled broadly as they shook hands. Victor then nodded and smiled at the women, who had been busy at the stove but had turned as he approached.

"Konsti say you come from moon," the man said, disbelief in his voice.

Victor laughed. "I know it sounds incredible, but actually, I do. I'm also from the future and through some fluke ended up here through a kind of portal."

The man looked puzzled and Victor concluded that some of the words were beyond his understanding. Konstantin said something in Russian and held up the papers they had worked on the previous night. Victor had more papers in his hand, the diagrams and formulae he had worked on by the dim light of the lantern the previous night, and he held them out to Tsiolkovsky, who studied them silently for a while before exclaiming: "Bravo!"

"I want to help him," Victor said, indicating Konstantin. "His work is good, but I know things that will make them extraordinary for his time." He waited while the man translated.

Tsiolkovsky nodded and replied. "He want have your help," Aleksei translated. "He belief in your story."

Victor took the commlock out of his pocket and handed it to the translator. "It is what we communicate with in the future," he said, pointing to the screen and the buttons; wishing he could show them how it worked.

Konstantin uttered a long string of Russian again, waving the papers around. "We eat," came the translation. "Then I take you in Kaluga and you see village."

Victor nodded. "That would be great!"

"He work on papers," Aleksei said, pointing at Konstantin.

The older woman shooed the men away from the table so she could place down the breakfast things and before long they were enjoying sliced sausage, rye bread and cheese. There was also more strong tea. There was plenty of Russian conversation while they ate, but Victor didn't mind. He liked the sound of the Russian and enjoyed the time just listening and studying his hosts. His mind drifted to Helena, Thor and Berg again: while out on his trip today he needed to figure out a way to get back if it was even possible.

The morning was bright but chilly and he was glad for the flapped woolen cap, gloves and thick clothes. "What month is it?" he asked his companion.

"April," Aleksei replied. "Snow melt."

They spent the rest of the morning strolling through the village. Aleksei was happy to answer Victor's many questions and took him to see some of the buildings: the church, the school, the library and some of the shops, but even though many people greeted Aleksei he never once stopped to introduce Victor. It was understandable, Victor reflected. How do you explain a man from the future to these people?

By the afternoon they returned to Tsiolkovsky's house and found him in the laboratory poring over the papers. "I need to explain something to him," Victor said to Aleksei. "Can you help?

"I no understand," he replied, pointing at the calculations.

"No, you don't have to," Victor said. "You can just tell him what it is about."

"I try." The man nodded. Victor grabbed a piece of paper and started working. He drew his diagram of a rocket while Konstantin watched.

"Rocket," Victor said, demonstrating with his hand, "stationary in space. Motor started…" He wrote the corresponding formula on a piece of paper while Aleksei tried to translate. "Rocket motor expels gas… constant mass flow rate and at exhaust velocity relative to the rocket." He jotted down some more formulas, seeing that the translator was having problems with some of the words, but Konstantin nodded, obviously understanding the math and symbols. "Constant force propels rocket," Victor jotted down yet another formula. "Mass of fuel the rocket has on board initially…" another addition to the formula. "The mass flow rate is defined as the total wet mass of the rocket…" Victor was now talking more to himself as he continued adding to the calculations, "…over the combustion time of the rocket so it will therefore take a time equal to…" He jotted another formula, "…burn all this fuel. The rocket is subject to a constant force but at the same time is burning fuel and expelling gas, so its weight is decreasing. This can have only one consequence: increased acceleration…"

"Da," Konstantin exclaimed. "Newton!"

"Yes! Da!" Victor shouted too, clapping the man on the back. "Newton's second law of motion!" He could see that they had both lost Aleksei, who just stared at them with big eyes. "So to obtain the acceleration you divide the propelling force by the rocket's mass therefore the acceleration at any given time until the fuel runs out is given by…" and Victor completed the formula.

Konstantin's face had lit up as he understood. He looked from Victor to Aleksei with a big smile before rattling of a string of Russian.

"Very happy," Aleksei translated. "He say you work with him more, stay night."

"I would like to," Victor said. "I will be honored. But tomorrow I must find a way to get back to my people. I must see if I can find the portal."

After listening to Victor's words, Tsiolkovsky's face fell.

"My people… my wife… will be worried," Victor explained. "And I have a son…"

The sadness returned to Konstantin's face again, and this time it was Aleksei who explained. "His son die… kill self." Victor shook his head and looked down.

"Tell him I am sorry and I feel for him."

Konstantin nodded and then replied again in Russian. "He say you work with him tonight, he help you find place to return to son and wife tomorrow."

"Thank you. Spasibo," Victor replied.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was a strange assortment of experiments with the wind tunnel and some of the other models Tsiolkovsky had and Victor filled many pages with diagrams and more calculations for the man. Aleksei eventually left and the daughter brought in some lanterns and called them yet again for dinner. The voices around the table were filled with excitement even though Victor couldn't understand. But he smiled to himself. This man would publish some of the work they had been doing together and would go on to become known as one of the founding fathers of modern rocketry and astronautics. No one would believe his story about a man from the future visiting him and helping him with his research, but it didn't matter. The work they had done over the past few days would break the ground for man's space exploration and would eventually lead to the building of Moonbase Alpha and all that came after that.

As the women were cleaning up after dinner the vodka came out again and Victor had to knock back two shots as the excited man toasted their work. Konstantin offered again, but Victor put his hand over his glass and shook his head. Two shots would help him sleep, three would make him sick.

* * *

Then next morning Victor dressed in his Alpha clothes; the khaki uniform pants and a loose shirt he was fond of wearing. He hoped it was not too cold outside. He folded the clothes that had been given to him, made sure the room looked tidy and went through to the living area. Konstantin was at the table drinking tea and shook his head when he saw Victor and pointed to the window. Outside a light snow was falling. Tsiolkovsky mimicked putting on clothes, pointing at the bundle in Victor's hands.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Aleksei pushed inside. Konstantin immediately said something and the interpreter turned to Victor. "Cold," he said. "Konsti say you keep clothes. Gift. Thank you."

Victor nodded gratefully and returned to the bedroom where he pulled the rough Russian clothes over his regular clothes. When he returned to the table he noticed a bottle of vodka and his heart sank. This early in the morning…? But Konstantin just held it out to him. "Spasibo," and then a Russian sentence.

"He say thank you. He will not forget." Then Aleksei looked at Victor and added of his own: "He not have many friend. Village think he strange."

Victor nodded. "How do you say 'friend' in Russian?"

"Drug," Aleksei replied, and Victor nodded. His conclusion from two nights ago had been correct.

"Tell him I am honored to have met him, and count him as my friend," Victor asked and waited while Aleksei conveyed his message. The bespectacled scientist got up, came over to Victor and enveloped him in a hug.

"Drug," he said, "Moy drug."

Victor nodded. "Moy drug," he replied.

Breakfast was a thin pancake with sweet jam and cream, fried potato and more tea. Aleksei ate with them, but did not translate the conversation as not much was said. Tsiolkovsky looked sad again. Victor felt somewhat sad too, but he wanted to spend the morning trying to find out if he could get back to Berg. He felt he had done all he could here in Kaluga. He asked Aleksei to convey his thanks to the women who both looked very pleased. Then he stood and thanked Aleksei for helping with the Russian and English. The coat he was wearing had huge pockets, so he slipped the bottle of vodka inside one.

He set off with Konstantin in the direction of the river. Snow was coming down lightly and he looked around at the still landscape, enjoying it. Berg had a wonderful, mild climate, but it was exhilarating to enjoy a bit of weather again. At the same time he was scanning, trying to see if he could spot something that could be a portal similar to the space pyramid. Konstantin stopped suddenly, placing his finger over his lips and pointed. Between the trees Victor could see shapes moving; they looked like a large species of bison. The two men stood absolutely still as the animals slowly moved away. Konstantin pointed in a different direction and they headed off again.

They wandered the wilderness along the river for what seemed to Victor like hours. He was getting discouraged and felt bad for dragging this man around with him, but every time he looked at Tsiolkovsky, the man smiled broadly and clapped him on the back. Eventually, tired and getting cold, Victor sat on a rock beside the river and sighed. Konstantin took a wrapped bundle from his coat and offered Victor some bread and cheese. They sat eating in silence.

Suddenly the man put his hand on Victor's shoulder and motioned for him to be quiet again. Victor looked around but could see nothing, yet the man looked slightly alarmed, staring intently at the trees some distance away. Then he saw them: grey-white shapes moving stealthily around the trunks, sniffing. Wolves! He wished he had his stun gun, but the man just kept pressing on his shoulder, shaking his head slowly. Then, with his finger on his lips, the man tugged Victor by the sleeve and pointed to a large tree overhanging the river. It had many thick branches, the kind of tree all children would love to have in a yard.

Konstantin suddenly jumped up and darted the few meters to the base of the tree, tugging Victor after him. He pushed the man from Alpha up onto the leaning trunk urgently and Victor climbed. Tsiolkovsky followed, glancing back at the pack of wolves, but they did not seem to have spotted the men yet. They climbed nevertheless, clinging to the branches, until they were perched several meters above the river, breathless.

Victor looked back at the wolves, heading slowly in their direction. Then he looked at his companion who once again indicated with his finger for them to be quiet. Finally he looked down at the river and that's when he saw it just to the side of the tree, faintly shining in the weak sunlight: the golden pyramid! He looked at Konstantin one more time, then at the wolves and back at the portal. He gently tugged Konstantin's sleeve, pointed at the faint golden shape and then at himself.

The Russian stared at the golden shape, incredulous, shaking his head, because it was directly over the river. But Victor pointed to himself again, nodded firmly before pointing at the pyramid. He knew he had to go. Konstantin finally nodded, whispering: "Da," and Victor stood up slowly on the thick branch, balancing himself by grabbing on to other limbs. When he felt that he was properly stable and balanced; he closed his eyes and leapt into the golden pyramid.

He found himself tumbling onto very familiar terrain, the soft, moss-like ground vegetation on Berg. To the side he saw the space pyramid that had started it all and then he heard a voice: "Professor!"

He sat up and saw Tony Allen hurrying to him, followed by two more men.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he cried, getting up. He was still in the warm Russian clothes and could even feel the weight of the bottle of Vodka in his pocket. He smiled as the men caught up to him and stared at him and his strange clothes in surprise. "I had the most incredible adventure," he said, "but boy, am I glad to be back!"

Tony Allen was already on his commlock. "We found him, Commander!" he exclaimed. "The Professor just got back, the same way Alan did!"

"Bring him in Tony," Koenig replied, relief and joy in his voice. Victor followed the men to the ATVs and as he climbed on behind Tony Allen he smiled: it would be incredible to tell his story to John, but he would have an extra treat: they would do it over a glass of century old vodka.

(To be continued...)


	5. Chapter 5: Koenig's Decision

**Chapter 5: Koenig's Decision**

Tony Allen delivered the Professor straight to medical, where John, Helena and Bob Mathias were waiting outside. Victor felt like a naughty schoolboy while he stood with his hat, gloves and coat in his hands while the others checked out his strange clothes. Helena stepped up to him, running her hand along the rough fabric of the jacket and he kissed her cheek.

"So where did you go?" John asked with a smile.

"Russia, 1902," Victor replied, smiling too.

"Well, let's get you checked out," Helena said, dragging him by his arm. "Then you can tell us."

"Alan is OK?" Victor asked. "I heard Tony mention something…"

"Yes, he's fine," John laughed, "almost too fine. He came back a few hours ago."

Victor pulled off the heavy Russian garments in one of the examination rooms. "Hygiene was not too great where I went," he grinned. "Sorry."

"I'm curious," Koenig said from the doorway and Victor smiled at his friend.

"Kaluga," was all Victor needed to say. John Koenig was a student of space exploration history too and he had it in a flash.

"Konstantin Tsiolkovsky?"

"Exactly," Victor smiled while the doctors did their thing. "I ended up in his village and was able to work with him for a couple of days. It was most fascinating!"

The Commander paced, thoughtful. "Very interesting, Victor. That thing threw the two of you to a time and a place where both of you could make an impact…"

"Where did Alan go?" Victor asked.

"Battle of the Somme, France, 1918. He landed at an Allied airfield, got himself in a plane and shot down Von Richthoven!"

"Well," Victor exclaimed, "that is most fascinating. So that portal seems to have some kind of… intelligence? Has anyone else gone?"

John shook his head. "When you guys disappeared, it became off limits. Oh, people have gone to look at it from a distance, but we didn't know what had happened, so we stayed away from it."

Helena had her hand on his shoulder. "Well, like Alan you check out just fine, Victor."

He nodded, getting up. "Look in that coat pocket, John," he smiled. "Tsiolkovsky's parting gift."

Koenig pulled the bottle of vodka from the pocket and laughed. He showed the label to Helena and Bob; they studied the bottle with wonder. "If I didn't believe the stories before, I do now," Mathias grinned.

Victor grabbed the Russian clothes and snatched the bottle from Koenig's hands. "I'm going to clean up," he said with a grin. "If you want some, come over later."

John looked at Helena and Bob and the three of them shook their heads, watching the Professor's departing back. "Now what do we do about that thing out there?" he said to the two doctors. "The stories will spread quickly and others might want to go have their own adventures."

"I think we need to observe Victor and Alan for a few days first, John," Helena suggested. "They may look fine now, but there may be a delayed reaction. Alan was a little too euphoric for my liking, but Victor seems more stable. I'd rather we be cautious though."

John ran his hand down her arm. "I agree. We'll have a leadership meeting anyway. We don't know where that thing came from, and why it is here, but we have to make some decisions about it."

* * *

"Time is not really linear. Only our perception of it in a specific location is."

The leadership team, gathered in John Koenig's office, watched Victor Bergman, waiting for him to continue.

"We observed time on earth as the passing of seasons, phases of heavenly bodies, night and day, but even then, in different locations those observations would have differed."

"But we age?" Koenig observed.

"Only in relation to our location," Victor retorted. "The closer we get to the speed of light, the more distorted time would become… it would, in essence, slow down, and our observation of it would change. All time simply is there, at all times," Victor smiled, "past, present and future, we've simply not experienced it. That's what makes time travel possible."

"It sounds terribly confusing," Sandra said with a small smile. "All I observe is that my daughter is growing and getting older."

"And she's still doing that according to earth time," Paul added.

"Because that is the time we know and have adapted to. It may very well be that generations from now those born here could be different."

"Like a form of evolution?" David Kano enquired. "Each successive generation born with greater adaptation to the conditions in Alpha Nova?"

"Exactly. Now we know that during our journey on Alpha we passed through some time distortions. Because our gravity generators essentially froze the passage of time for us based on our earth lives, that's how we perceived it, and what our journals and data reflect. But it may be that we traveled to a future, or a past; it may be that on earth right now it is still the dark ages, or the renaissance, or a future we have not even named."

"But the ship from earth, Professor?"

"We perceived that ship from our perspective in time. But remember David's and my calculations: according to the data from their computers the journey would have taken 600 years."

"We're a little off track here," John Koenig interjected. "We're here to make a decision about that space pyramid."

"Yes, sorry John. We can philosophize about time forever," Victor chuckled, "but we'll still have no definite answers."

"Do we need to make a decision about it?" Alan Carter asked. "It has not harmed us. Maybe we can just use it from time to time… sort of for a vacation?" Those around the table laughed. Alan indicated the bottle of vodka in the middle of the table. "After all, we can learn to bring all sorts of wonderful things back with us!"

"We don't know the long term effects of time travel on the human body," Doctor Russell interjected. "Granted, both you Victor seem fine now, but who knows, days from now, or weeks or even years we might observe delayed effects."

"My concern is more immediate," Koenig continued. "If that thing was sent to us, who sent it and why? And why is it just hovering there, as if waiting? Or is it going to be permanent?"

"Computer cannot analyze it, Commander," Kano offered. "It has simply remained silent on the matter. However, it was able to provide us with detailed history of the two events witnessed by Alan and Professor Bergman from our databanks."

"The only way to learn more about it is to make use of it," Victor said.

"I don't know," Koenig sighed. "I don't like the idea of just sending more of our people into it. What if someone ends up in a situation where they get hurt, or even killed?"

"Both Alan and I seemed to reach our point of return during a situation where we were in danger," the Professor said. "The portal gave us the opportunity to return exactly then, so if people go with that directive in mind they could return unharmed."

"The only way we can find out, Commander, is to try again," Alan grinned. "I'm willing to go for a second time."

"I appreciate that, Alan, but I'm not sure I'm willing to risk it."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of volunteers if we throw it open," Paul said. "The stories have generated a lot of interest and speculation." He turned to Doctor Russell. "What if you went back and landed at the time of a great medical breakthrough; like the first heart transplant. You knowledge could improve things enormously."

"It sounds very tempting, Paul, but I'm with John on this. I just don't think it is wise to play with that thing."

"There are some inconsistencies," Victor admitted. "It did not take the moon buggy or the instruments we were using, yet it did our commlocks and Alan's stun gun. It did not return Alan in his plane but it allowed me to bring back that bottle and returned us in our different clothes. So why is it selective?"

"We could find out what goes and what stays by pitching different things at it," Kano chuckled.

"I have a theory that it's based on the relative temperature of the object," Victor continued, "but that's not really our goal, is it?"

"No, it's not." John Koenig said to keep the meeting on track.

"It is 40 km away and not threatening us in any way," Paul said. "Why don't we just leave it there?"

"Human nature is such that people will still go there and even try their luck," Koenig replied. "I'm not sure I want to waste manpower by posting a permanent guard."

"And we are all curious about it," Sandra stressed. "We'd like to know more about it."

"Just issue a command that it is off limits," Paul suggested.

"I'd love to be able to trust every one of our people on that," John Koenig smiled, "but I think some people's curiosity might get the better of them."

"Well, if they disobey the command, let them suffer their own consequences."

"I am ultimately responsible for the safety of us all," John said. "What if someone disobeys and comes back with something harmful… a disease for example." That was a sobering thought, and the team exchanged glances.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Helena nodded. "Something long-term attaching to the time travelers."

"At least we didn't return to 1350 Europe, but yes, that is a possibility," Professor Bergman admitted.

"Do we have enough input now to come to some kind of decision?" Koenig pushed.

"I'm with Alan," Victor offered. "The only way to get more data is to continue sending people into the pyramid. I don't think it means us any harm."

"I say we wait at least a week before we do so," Helena added. "And check Victor and Alan every day medically."

Alan groaned and the Professor grimaced with him in agreement. "Only if you'll let me be the one to have a go at it in a week," Alan said.

"I think it's a good idea to let someone go who has already experienced it. That way we can see if they experience the same adventure, or have a different one," was Kano's contribution.

Koenig looked at Alan Carter. "I'm not sure I'd be happy for Alan to go back to the same event. What if the outcome is different? Or what if, due to the nature of his skills he gets projected to another dangerous endeavor." The Commander turned to Victor Bergman. "If we wait a week, would you be willing to go, Victor?"

"Of course, John."

Commander Koenig caught the glare sent his way by Helena Russell and addressed her: "Victor had the safer experience."

"But he may not end up in the same one," Helena protested.

"That's true, but if that portal has some sort of intelligence and projects according to skill set, it'll probably be a parallel event."

"Do we guard the pyramid in the meantime?" Paul asked.

"Yes. I'll issue a no-go directive, but we'll keep a couple of men there as deterrent. I could live with that for a week."

"So, in a week the Professor goes again?" Kano asked. "What happens when he returns unharmed from the same or a different adventure?" Are we back at this point?"

"I'll take a camera," Victor said. "Perhaps other equipment if it will go through with me. Hopefully we'll have more data."

"What if he doesn't return, Commander?" Sandra whispered, glancing at Doctor Russell. None of the Alphans liked that question and there was a long silence, but it was the Professor who finally answered:

"Our data so far suggests that I will return, and unharmed." He placed his hand on Helena's reassuringly. "And it's still a week away. The space pyramid might leave before then."

"Right," Koenig affirmed. "When Victor returns, progression suggests that we send a new man through the pyramid. By then we should know which instruments we can take with us. Victor **will** take a stun gun on his next trip," Koenig smiled slightly while saying this, but then he met the glances of his team and turned serious again. "Once Victor returns I will step into that portal."

* * *

Helena Russell was in a combative mood as she paced their quarters. "Why the two of you?" she asked, facing John Koenig, then Victor Bergman, who had Thor on his lap. "The risk is too great. Why not let Alan go. He volunteered first. And then send someone else."

"The risk would be the same to whoever goes," Victor replied.

"Not to me!" she exclaimed. "The two of you are just not some kind of experiment to me!"

"No one on Berg is," Victor soothed, but her eyes shot daggers in his direction.

"You're turning yourselves into lab rats! The two men I care about most."

"We'll be perfectly fine…" Victor continued.

"You don't know that!" Helena interrupted, and John Koenig, sensing that this was escalating, held up his hand.

"When the Bethans affected us with their virus we were all only too happy to try the experimental treatment," he tried.

"That was different and you know it," she countered, not backing down. " **We** developed the medicine. It did not involve traveling to an unknown time and place…" Victor opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped in front of him. "No… don't say anything more," she threatened and the two men glanced at each other. "And don't even try making fun of me. I'm not happy!"

Fortunately for the two men, Thor chose that moment to let out a squeal and reach for his mother. She picked him up but resumed her pacing, patting his back. When her back was turned, John and Victor glanced at each other and shrugged. She swung around like a flash as if by some extraordinary sense, but they looked up at her innocently.

"Alan did volunteer first," she repeated. "Let him go in a week."

"And if he gets harmed that's OK?" Koenig drew in a deep breath as his friend blurted that out. Victor might be a very smart man, but sometimes he was just clueless. That kind of confrontational logic was no weapon against an emotional woman and he saw her eyes turn to slits.

"I understand the risk," he started, "no matter who goes." It was time to try defusing the situation. "I based my decision on the data we have available from the two encounters, Helena. Yes, Alan volunteered first, but he had landed in a very volatile, dangerous situation. While he may have enjoyed it, it could have easily ended badly for him. Victor has a different skill set, which that portal seems to know, and he would be far better equipped to keep himself out of harmful situations."

"But you have no guarantees," she persisted. Then she turned to Victor. "And don't you tell me it is the same as for Alan. Yes, I care about Alan, but you have a son now. I want him to know his father." She held out Thor, who reached for his father and gurgled excitedly.

John had to turn his back to suppress his smile. His friend had no chance here. But the Commander still thought it was best that Alan not go. Now was not the time to press things though, so to change the subject he said: "I'm ready to try some of your vodka now, Victor, before I go home."

It was a funny sight: the Professor with Thor on his hip fetching the vodka and three glasses. As he set everything down trying not to drop anything, Helena shook her head. "You go ahead. No vodka for me."

Since Victor had his hands full, John poured them each a shot. Victor had sat down and held out his hand to Helena but she was far from satisfied at the outcome of the conversation. She sank on the couch beside him without taking his hand and pulled Thor to her.

"Here's to Konstantin Tsiolkovsky," John said, handing Victor his glass.

"Here's to the Red Baron!" Victor retorted with a grin and threw back his shot. He came up grimacing. "You know, there in Kaluga I had to pretend I liked this stuff so as not to offend, but really, it's ghastly."

"You can always save it for the next black sun," John grinned.

"One of those is enough for a lifetime," the Professor shot back, but his eyes searched out Helena. She was focused on Thor, ignoring the men.

"OK, Helena," John decided. "Let's talk about the pyramid."

"You've made it very clear what you want to do." She was still not giving in.

He sighed. "Well, it's not really what I **want** to do. I have something to confess." Now he had the attention of both of them. "I have a feeling that thing is waiting for something specific," he said.

"What do you mean?" Victor enquired.

"I have no proof, just an intuition. I have been having dreams… strange dreams that almost seem real…"

"John, you should have come to me." Now Helena's voice was filled with concern. "I could have checked you. We went through a period of extreme stress, you more so because of your command…"

"They are not bad dreams." He looked at his two closest friends, thinking, and then made up his mind. "Do you remember our encounter with Zenno?"

Victor scratched his head and then snapped his fingers. "They captured you to use you for some kind of experiment… do you think that's what that pyramid is for?"

"I think that pyramid is from Zenno, yes," Koenig nodded.

"What does it have to do with the dreams?" Helena asked.

"In my dreams the girl from Zenno has been visiting me," Koenig replied. To give them credit, his friends did not laugh at him, but were paying him rapt attention. "She has been encouraging me and giving me advice. She also told me that she is looking for a way to come to our world."

"Why doesn't she just come?" Helena asked. "We would welcome her if she meant us no harm."

"The Zennites are a race of the mind," Koenig explained. "They create what they want through their highly evolved minds. We are far inferior. That's why they wanted to use me on our previous encounter: their minds are so evolved they've forgotten what anger, fear and many other human emotions are like."

"Are they humanoid?" Victor asked.

"Very much so," John replied. "I got the feeling that earth man could have been descendants of the early Zennites. But for her to cross over, she would, in fact, have to regress, if such a thing is even possible."

"And you think the portal is her doorway?" Victor drew the conclusion.

"It's either her doorway, or an invitation to me," Koenig said. "I have the feeling that thing is waiting for me, and that you and Alan took it by surprise."

"But if it is meant for you and you step into it," Helena frowned, "you'll be taken to their world and be lost to us."

"I'm merely speculating," Koenig replied. "But I'm thinking it would take me to their world and allow me to return with Vana… that's her name."

"Why would she give up her highly evolved state to come to our primitive world?" Victor asked, puzzled. "Evolution is always for the betterment of a species."

"We are rather fond of each other," John said softly. Now he had their undivided attention as two sets of eyes filled with astonishment locked on his. Even Thor seemed to be homing on him, uttering a few sounds that might be taken as an attempt at laughing. Finally it was Helena who smiled.

"That's wonderful, John."

The emotional implication bypassed the scientist though. "So you're suggesting that you should just step into that pyramid to test your hypothesis?"

"Yes, Victor," Commander Koenig replied. "That's what I suggest. No more tests, just me. Even if I'm proven wrong, I'm bound to just have an adventure similar to yours and Alan's, and return in a few days."

"You don't know, John!" Helena exclaimed again. "And what if it just takes you to Zenno, and you never return?"

"That's a chance I just have to take," John smiled. "Look, like I said before, I have no proof, just a feeling. But that thing is going to sit there and keep the curiosity alive among all our people until it gets what it wants. People would want to take chances, with good or bad outcomes. I don't fear it, but I fear the long term effect it could have just sitting there… I don't think sending Victor or Alan back into it is going to give us a satisfactory answer. I have to just do what I feel is the right thing and step into it. If it is a portal to just take me to their world," he reached for Helena's hand, "I will be happy. If it is a portal to return both of us here, I will be doubly happy."

"You're in love with her," Helena concluded. John nodded, grateful for her understanding, but he could see Victor was still puzzled. Still holding Helena's hand, he turned to the scientist. "If I don't return, Victor will take over my command." He noticed she wanted to say something, but he squeezed her hand and continued: "You'll miss me, but you will survive. You have a new home, families, and a future. Even if I don't return, I'll have a new home too. And who knows, out here in space where we understand so little, what might happen in future."

"But it is your hypothesis that you will return… with Vana?" Victor asked. John nodded. "Then I agree… you should test it. After all, the pyramid gave us a choice; both to Alan and me. It appeared in our new world, and we could have made the decision not to return. I think it will be consistent."

"I think so too. So tomorrow I'll speak to our people, tell them about my decision without giving them this background… it was for the two of you only… and step into the pyramid. Now it's time for me to head home."

"OK, John," Victor said, starting to get up, but Helena thrust Thor in his arms. The baby immediately clasped both hands to his father's face and started pulling nose, ears and hair. John laughed: it was still a sight to see his friend with the little boy.

"I'll walk with you." Helena had gotten up and Victor just nodded, trying to control the little grasping hands.

"I'm still not happy," Helena confessed as she and John Koenig started heading towards the command unit in Uzazi, where his ATV was parked.

"Poor Victor," John laughed, opting to change the topic yet again. "We could be having a steaming hot affair, and he would have no clue…"

Helena hooked her arm in John's. "He may not be demonstrative, clingy or emotional, but he has everything that really matters," she smiled. "He's observant, considerate, gentle… and he listens. Granted I don't give him much choice… but most of all he is dependable and consistent, and he does the little things that count…"

"I'm glad, Helena."

"Perhaps the cosmic forces you guys are always crediting knew best in the end." Helena mused. "You and I would have been fire and fire, and it would have been fun… sometimes… but we might have burned each other out. With Victor it's more like earth and fire… earth can contain the fire, even allow it to rage, but it will not be destroyed by it and will always recover."

John laughed. "That's pretty deep, Helena. But… also a beautiful way to think about it." They had reached his ATV at the command unit. She smiled up at him, and he kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about my decision. I'm convinced it's the right thing to do and therefore it will work out the way it should… for all of us." She nodded, reaching out for a hug. Then, as he swung onto his ATV he grinned once more. "Now, get back to your rock… and don't be too hard on him!"

(To be continued...)


	6. Chapter 6: Gone

**Chapter 6: Gone**

John Koenig had decided to make his trip to the space pyramid low-key. He had explained to his people his decision to test it himself, and most in the community were rather excited as to what he would experience. There had been much speculation in the light of what Alan Carter and Victor Bergman had experienced and the most popular idea was that he would somehow find himself involved in the launch of Apollo I.

Commander Koenig smiled at the thought but he was still of the opinion that the pyramid had a more specific purpose. Across from him in the eagle, Victor Bergman was studying some printouts. Commander Koenig had transferred command to his friend in his absence. "What is keeping you so busy, Victor?" he enquired.

"Toshiro asked me to look over these plans for our monorail," the scientist replied. "We have kilometers of light rail from the travel tubes and engineering wants to start on our line between Uzazi and Kukua."

"I think it will be a great improvement if there was a regular shuttle service. It will also save our other vehicles from wear and tear."

Victor nodded. "There are a few problems, but we're hoping to get around them." He placed the bundle of papers on the seat beside him; then smiled at Koenig. "The pyramid really is a distraction. Whatever it has in store for you, I hope it is fun for you and that it returns you quickly."

"It may not return me at all," John answered softly.

"I'm not even going to consider that," the Professor sighed, shaking his head.

"Commander, we're landing!" Alan Carter shouted from the eagle command module. Moments later the eagle set down several meters from the glowing golden visitor and the three men disembarked.

Engineering had erected a laser barrier around the base of the pyramid to discourage those wanting to try their luck and to save on manpower for guarding it so Commander Koenig disabled it with his commlock; then handed the commlock to his friend. "Paul can also control it remotely." A camera had also been installed to keep an eye on the silent presence, but during the past week it had just hovered, unchanged.

"I hope you have fun, Commander!" Carter grinned. "Can't wait to hear the story you're going to tell us."

John Koenig checked his stun gun and hung the scanner/camera he was taking around his neck. While it would be unable to transmit, they were all hoping he could capture images and information during his experience.

"Well then," Koenig said, shaking the men's hands. "No use in dawdling. Let's get this over and done with."

"Be careful, John," Victor nodded as Koenig stepped towards the pyramid. The Commander walked right up to it before turning and smiling at the two men. Then he reached out and placed his hand against the glimmering golden surface. When nothing happened, he used both hands, but eventually he turned to the other two and shrugged.

"Well, that's unexpected," he exclaimed. "Not for a minute had I considered not going."

The other two men also looked at each other before Victor stepped towards the pyramid. "Let's try with someone who has already gone," he offered, and the Commander removed his hands. But once again there was no reaction from the pyramid when the Professor placed his hands against it.

"Maybe it only turns on at certain times?" Alan Carter said.

"Or perhaps, like Alan and I, it needs two people," Victor said, glancing at John, who shook his head.

"Alan," Koenig nodded at his chief pilot. Alan Carter stepped up to the pyramid and put his hands against it with his Commander. When nothing happened, both men shook their heads in surprise. "Unbelievable," John said as Alan stepped away.

"Let me try, John," Victor said, and after thinking for a minute, Koenig nodded.

"This thing is inactive for some reason," John said as Victor put his hand against the golden side again, with no effect. The Professor nodded to Koenig, who reached out to place his hand beside that of his friend.

Alan Carter, who stood a few meters away, stepped further back as the pyramid started glowing and the strange mist from before suddenly enveloped the two men beside it. "Commander! Professor!" Even as he waited for the mist to dissipate he knew, however, what he would see.

When the mist cleared, there was no one at the base of the pyramid. Carter shook his head and activated his commlock. "Berg command, come in Berg command?"

"Yes Alan? Everything going according to plan?" Paul Morrow asked.

"No, Paul. That pyramid took both the Commander and the Professor."

"What?"

"Nothing happened when the Commander tried by himself," Alan explained. "The Professor and I tried too, with no result. But then they both touched it together, and now they're gone."

"That's upset things somewhat, but there's nothing we can do," Paul sighed. "Return to base, Alan."

"Right. Activate the barrier though. The Professor had the commlock with him."

"We'll meet briefly when you return, Alan."

Alan Carter trudged back towards the eagle, glancing angrily at the pyramid a few times. But Paul was right. There was nothing he could do, so he lifted the eagle off and headed back to the communities on Berg.

"Alan! Alan!" Paul's voice was sudden and urgent on the communications console. "Go back! Look! It's leaving!"

Carter brought the eagle around and saw the golden pyramid slowly ascending. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Alan, but it looks like it is leaving."

"With the Commander and the Professor? Didn't they time travel? Do you think they're inside?" Alan shook his head, confused, his fingers hovering above the eagle's weapons system.

In the command center on Berg, more people had gathered to watch the ascending pyramid on the screen. After it had lifted off a good distance it hung motionless for a moment before the golden shape started the erratic, tumbling motion they had seen before. Word would be spreading soon. Paul Morrow looked around him at the astonished faces, and realized that he needed to make a decision. They had effectively been left without command.

"Don't fire on it, Alan," he said. "Follow it and stream visual for as long as you can. I'll get those left on the leadership team together immediately and we'll be in touch."

* * *

John Koenig looked down at his feet with amazement. Though it appeared he was standing on air, it felt solid beneath him. Around him seemed to be some kind of transparent sphere through which he could see the glowing walls of the pyramid. On the other side of the sphere he could see Victor Bergman looking around with just as much amazement.

"What's happened, Victor?" he said. There seemed to be some kind of membrane separating them, and he reached out towards it. He saw his friend speak, but heard nothing. The membrane had some give when he touched it, but returned to form when he removed his hand. "Why is this not a portal anymore?"

He saw Victor point at his ears and shake his head. So, for some reason they could not hear each other. He became aware of a low humming though and pointed at the sphere and his own ears. His friend nodded, looking around. He must be hearing it too.

John Koenig's mouth dropped open. The golden sides outside of the sphere had suddenly started moving, turning, and he realized with a start that they were moving! The pyramid was tumbling the way they had first seen it arrive. "Hey!" He banged his palms against the membrane of the sphere. "What's going on? Let us go!"

Victor too was pushing and prodding against the membrane on his side, but making no progress. Koenig could see him calling on the commlock, but from his friend's reaction he could see that there was no reply. The Commander tried kicking the membrane, but except for a little give as his foot struck it, it remained firm. He motioned for Victor to move to one side of his half and aimed his stun gun at the opposite side, but even the laser had no effect: the membrane simply absorbed it, even when the Professor joined him and they fired both stun guns at the same spot.

"John Koenig, put your weapon away. We are not going to harm you."

Koenig looked around frantically as the voice filled the sphere around him. "Let us go! Who are you? Where are you taking us?" he exclaimed as he turned around in his side of the sphere.

"I am Gavreal, messenger of the intergalactic council."

"Why have you taken both of us?" Koenig tried again, aware that Victor was watching him intently. He presumed that the voice was only on his side of the sphere.

"Your journey will take a while, John Koenig, but you will be comfortable and safe if you relax."

"Relax? You've taken both of us, my people have no idea what's going on, and this thing is not doing what it did before!"

"Your people will be informed," the strange, deep voice stated.

"Why can't I talk to Victor?" John shouted; then after a while: "Hey! Answer me! Why can't I talk to Victor?" The inside of the sphere remained silent.

On the other side of the membrane his friend stood with both hands pressed against it, facing his Commander, the question in his eyes. Koenig merely shrugged and shook his head. He had no idea what was going on and he didn't like it. Mostly he felt angry because the pyramid had not behaved as he had expected it to and he turned to look at the golden glow around the sphere. Somehow, even while looking at the erratically moving sides, he did not feel sick.

"John?"

Koenig swung around, suddenly realizing that he could hear his friend.

"Victor! Can you hear me now?"

"Yes! Yes I can," his friend smiled, relieved. "Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know, Victor. I had a voice talking to me this side, but it only told me that our people would be informed, and that we won't be harmed."

"I wonder why we couldn't hear each other before?"

"I complained," Koenig grinned.

Victor pointed at the glimmering sides. "It's tumbling now, like before."

John nodded. "And I bet Alan is just outside, following."

"Did the voice identify who they are?" Victor asked.

"Yes. Some messenger from the intergalactic council."

"Then that must be where we are heading," Victor said. "Wherever they are. Did we commit some cosmic sin again?"

Koenig had to laugh at that, but then he said more soberly: "I thought they communicate in their minds. Why would they need to abduct our physical bodies?"

"Guinea pigs?" Victor offered with a half-hearted grin.

"Why this elaborate ruse then? Why send two people on a time travel experience first? Why not just keep you and Alan in the first place?"

"Perhaps you were right, John. Perhaps they had to calibrate this thing first for whatever purpose they landed it, and we were on it too quickly?"

"If it is a portal though, why does it have to travel with us inside now? Could it not just have brought us to wherever this council wants us?"

"I presume we're traveling in our time now," The Professor mused. "If not calibrated as a time portal, it may simply be a strange craft."

"I would think an intergalactic council with all their advanced scientific knowledge could design something more suited for space travel."

"The design may have something to do with being dual- or multi-purpose," Victor said, glancing around him. Suddenly he pointed: "John, look, the sides have stopped turning! Do you think we have landed again?"

* * *

Outside the tumbling pyramid Alan Carter was playing cat-and-mouse with it, his communications open to those of the leadership team gathered in Uzazi. He had positioned his eagle cross-ways in the path of the pyramid and was holding his position.

"If it doesn't slow down, get out of there, Alan," Paul called. "We can't afford a collision." Everyone gathered in Commander Koenig's office held their breaths as the erratically moving object slowly drew closer to the eagle. Suddenly though, the movement simply stopped and the space pyramid hung motionless beside the eagle.

"So it is some kind of craft," Alan observed. "Let me see if I can drive it back." He brought his eagle around, facing the pyramid with the command module; then slowly steered the eagle forward. Seconds later the pyramid started its tumbling motion to the left, neatly bypassing the advancing eagle. "Son of a gun!" Alan exclaimed. "Paul, if we get a few more eagles up here, perhaps together we can herd it back to Berg."

"Wait up, Alan," Paul said, turning to the others gathered with him. "Ideas?"

"If it doesn't want to be stopped, nothing we can do will stop it," Helena Russell offered. "We have to presume Victor and John are inside, so we can't be aggressive."

"If it has them for a reason, it's best to let it finish with them, right?" David Kano said. "Then it will let them go."

"We hope," Paul muttered. "Alan, just follow it for now."

"It hasn't left before," Helena sighed, "so we don't even know if it will return them. What if it goes beyond the range of our eagles? I warned them…"

"It has not harmed anyone before," Sandra whispered. "I believe it won't harm them now."

"But what does it want with them?" Kano scratched his head. "There is no logic to how it behaved: first two episodes of time travel, and we presumed it was merely a portal, but now it's acting like some kind of craft?"

"I don't think we will understand until it wants us to," Helena said. "And we keep on making the mistake of presuming we understand things out here in space."

"Paul?" Tanya Alexander's voice was soft on the communications console. "I know you said that the meeting was not to be disturbed, but there is someone here who insists on speaking to you all."

The leaders glanced at each other in surprise and Paul punched the button to open the sliding door between the command room and Koenig's office. On the steps stood Kevin McMurry, behind him Hector Perez.

"I'm sorry, Paul," the security man said. "But he insisted on coming."

"It's OK," Paul nodded, and the boy slowly climbed the steps, his electric blue eyes traveling from face to face. He stopped in the doorway.

"Commander John and Professor Victor will not be harmed," he said.

"How do you know that?" Paul asked, but Helena held up her hand and went to squat in front of the boy.

"Thank you for telling us, Kevin," she smiled. "Do you know who told you that?"

The boy took her hand. "The voice of Gavreal," he said. "The messenger."

"Did the messenger tell you where they are going?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Did the messenger tell you anything else, Kevin?" He nodded as Helena smoothed his hair. "Don't be afraid. We're not mad; we'd just like to know what is going to happen to the Commander and the Professor."

"I don't know." The boy's voice was but a whisper. "But the messenger said they will be back in about two years."

Even Helena could not keep the surprise out of her voice, and her sudden exclamation startled the boy. "Two years!" Realizing how she had frightened him, she gently took his arm. "Sorry, Kevin. I was surprised, that's all, not mad."

He nodded, but from his demeanor she realized he knew the news he had brought was not accepted well.

"Anything else, Kevin?" He shook his head. "Thank you." She struggled but managed to smile at him. "You can go with Hector now."

The boy turned and joined the security man. From the faces of all those in the command room, there was no doubt that they had heard the exchange. Helena turned back to the rest of the leadership team, reading despair on every face.

"Two years," Paul groaned. "Man, these people really have it in for us… we just can't get ahead."

"But they will be back," Sandra pointed out.

Helena had joined them at the table. Paul punched up the communication to the eagle. "Alan, return to base. We have to meet, all of us. We won't be able to stop that pyramid."

"We have to try."

"No. Return to base, Alan. Please."

"OK Paul. Eagle six out." They could all hear the anger in Alan's voice as they looked up at the big screen and the image of the slowly tumbling pyramid.

* * *

Inside the pyramid the men had noticed the sides begin their motion again. Victor had sat down on his side, not an easy feat with no visible floor, but he assured John that it was comfortable. He leaned back against the wall of the sphere. Koenig was pacing the small space on his side of the sphere.

"For what it's worth, John, I don't think they mean us any harm," Victor tried.

"I don't care. I want to know what they want with us and where we are going. Right now the high and mighty intergalactic council is no more than a bunch of kidnappers in my book."

Bergman could see his friend was livid. He tried to think of things to say to calm the Commander down, but fell short. He did not much like the situation himself, even though part of him was very curious at the strange motion of their craft, and the unknown journey ahead of them. But apart from the transparent, rubbery sphere they were in, and the soft glow of the golden sides, there was nothing to see.

"The journey will be much more pleasant, Professor, if you close your eyes and rest," a soft, pleasant voice sounded in his head.

"Did you hear that, John?" he asked.

"What?"

"Someone spoke… in my mind, I think."

Koenig shook his head. "No, but ask them what they are doing with us."

Victor looked around as if he could find the origin of the voice. "What is your purpose with us?"

"Do not fear, Professor."

"I'm not afraid. We'd just like to know what's going on, and why you have taken us."

"All in good time," the voice soothed, still in his mind. "Regard it as a learning experience."

"I'm not getting much in the line of a reply, John," he said after a while. "The voice is telling me not to fear, and to be patient, I think."

"I'm not afraid," Koenig said forcefully. "But I'm about ready to try tearing this damn thing apart with my bare hands."

Victor got up and stood beside the membrane dividing the sphere. "For what purpose, John? We may not understand their methods, but I'm of the opinion that whatever they have in mind for us may be to our benefit."

"Why didn't they just land a ship on Berg and invite us? Why this subterfuge?"

"No matter how hard we try, we won't be able to figure it out, John," Victor said with a sad smile. "Just give it a rest. I'm sure we'll find out in due time."

"Your friend is correct, John Koenig," the first voice surrounded them again. Both men looked around but there was no one to be seen. "In time you will understand. But first you need to learn serenity."

"Serenity? When you kidnap us from our people in some secret, crazy craft; cut us off with no contact, and won't tell us what you want with us? You space people are quick to condemn humans for their actions, but this is not much better!" Koenig smashed his fist against the sphere membrane, but there was no reply. "Hey! This one-way conversation is not helping much either! Can't you just answer a question with a simple answer?"

John noticed Victor talking on the other side of the membrane and realized once again he could not hear his friend.

"You are very good at commanding your people, John Koenig. You are not very good at commanding yourself."

"What is it to you? What would you have done if you were taken without permission and carted off who knows where?"

"Not long ago, John Koenig, you astounded the intergalactic council with your wise decision about the insurgency on your new planet. Then, you made equally good decisions when your community came under attack, and pleaded for the life of your friend. Where is **that** Commander now?"

"Who **are** you?" Koenig dropped his head in his hands, well aware that Victor was watching him intently from his side.

"I am Gavreal, messenger of the intergalactic council. Your people have been informed, John Koenig, that you are safe and will be returned unharmed. They are capable of continuing your communities in the absence of the top command structure. Have faith in your people."

"Let me speak to Victor," Koenig asked. But even as he spoke, he saw Victor turn away and sit back down against the back of the sphere.

"The Professor has elected to rest as suggested," the infuriating voice droned again, but Koenig held his tongue. He was somewhat encouraged by the fact that those on Berg had been told what was going on; that is, if the voice could be believed. But he had also realized that further arguing would be futile. Aliens had never been really forthcoming, so he too went through the strange motion of sitting down on a nonexistent surface.

* * *

People were gathered inside the command center in Uzazi: everyone who could spare time away from a task, and the room was crowded. The remaining leadership team was on the steps of the office, listening to the loud discussions. The news that both their Commander and his choice for backup in his absence had simply been taken and spirited away in the space pyramid was causing quite a ruckus. The news that they would be gone for two years was even worse, not because people could not continue doing what they were supposed to do, but because it was so unexpected. The past few years, first on Alpha, then on Berg, they had grown to rely on their steadfast Commander and his brilliant sidekick.

For Helena Russell, Thor on her hip, the news had been especially devastating. She had warned the two men, but she realized that the pyramid had carefully controlled the outcome. Based on Alan's report, it would not have taken anyone else but the men it had been intending to take, so the outcome was preordained. Two years was a long time in human terms. She had been enjoying the last few months of peace, time spent with Victor and their son; watching their communities grow and improve. She was already missing Victor: his quiet steadfastness, his small glances and gestures of affection. She hugged Thor to herself, fighting to keep tears from her eyes.

Paul Morrow was glancing over the crowd gathered before them, his mind in equal turmoil. Things had finally started looking up for them, and now this? With so many things that needed doing, and the many plans they had for expansion, they now had to deal with the loss of their two most senior leaders. He felt a great resentment against the cosmic forces that would just not leave them alone. He put his arm around Sandra and looked down at his wife and small daughter with what he hoped was encouragement before speaking.

"At this point," he began, "there is not much we can do to get our Commander and the Professor back, but we have been informed that they will not be harmed. I think the Commander would want us to continue with our lives simply as if they were still here." There was some scattered applause. "So, we've felt it appropriate to get as many of you together on short notice as we could, because we need to decide on an interim command structure until Commander Koenig returns."

Helena Russell turned to him. "Often before in his absence, John had given the reins to Paul. I propose we accept him as our interim Commander."

There were some calls of support, and after a while, when there was no objection, Paul spoke again: "This is just temporary, but I will do my best. Be assured that no big decisions will be made without the input of the entire leadership team." He waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "As you all know, we had a long list of new projects we were starting on. In the light of what has happened, it is my opinion that we should scale down the list, focus on the most important ones, and on our families and raising our children."

There were some calls of: "Hear, hear!" and many nods among those present.

"Since the first lamb is already in the artificial womb, we need to continue working on that project," Dina Korkova called out.

"Agreed!" Paul replied. "I think any project that has been started, needs to be completed, most importantly those in the care of our agricultural unit."

"Let's start on the monorail," Toshiro Fujita called. "That is a sufficiently big project to keep us busy, but one we can complete." There were more cries of agreement.

"Let's shelve the tunnel project until the Professor gets back," a heavily pregnant Angela Robinson said. "My baby will be here soon, and whatever is under that ice is not going anywhere. We'll lose the progress made on the tunnel, but it's not that important."

"The mining teams still need to start their prospecting," David Kano suggested. "But right here on the dark side of Berg. We do need to find what kind of raw material is available to us."

"What about the quarry?" Jim Haynes asked. "Are we going to go ahead with that?"

"It can combine with the mining," Kano said. "The rock removed in the search for minerals can be worked for building material."

Sandra was writing furiously on a whiteboard, listing the things being suggested.

"Continued monthly checkups for all personnel," Bob Mathias pointed out.

"Yes, nothing already set in our routine gets changed," Paul reiterated. "We all know what to do. We'll just be short four hands…"

"And one brain," someone shouted, after which there was much laughter. When things started quieting down again, Helena stepped forward.

"We will miss our Commander, John Koenig," she said, "Two years is a long time, but it's not forever. And I will miss Victor, as Thor will miss his dad. But together we will get through this, and our men will return to us from whatever the cosmic forces want them for. Anger, bitterness and sadness will not help the two years go faster. So I agree with Paul. We all know what is expected of us, so let's go do our jobs, and let's make our Commander proud!"

(To be continued…)

11 Page


	7. Chapter 7: The Green Room

**Chapter 7: The Green Room**

John Koenig had been lying on the strange, triangular object for a while, just studying the place he was in through half-closed eyes. From time to time Victor Bergman, moving through the room, drifted into his line of sight. Koenig had run his hand over the smooth, soft surface of what he presumed to be some kind of bed; had fingered the light, downy sheet covering him and had discovered that he seemed to be naked. Finally he made an effort to sit up.

"John!" His friend was by his side in a flash.

"Victor… why are you wearing Chinese pajamas?"

The Professor looked down at the loose black tunic and pants he was wearing as if seeing it for the first time. "It's what they gave me." He pointed to the edge of the triangular bed. "There's some for you too."

"They? Who's they?"

"The entities here. Attendants. Or guards."

"Where are we?"

"We are on Axoldera. It's some kind of quarantine station."

"We're in quarantine?"

"It seems so, John!" Koenig looked in amazement at his friend's animated expression.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does, John, but what can I do? So, I've been focusing on trying to determine their purpose for us. And this place really is fascinating."

The two men studied their surroundings in silence for a while. The entire room, triangular in shape, seemed to be emitting light by itself, and everything was bathed in a cool green haze. There were two of the green triangular beds, but nothing else. High up along the walls were triangular portholes through which they could see a green tinged sky.

"These people seem to be obsessed with triangles," Koenig remarked.

"A triangle really is the strongest geometric shape," Victor explained. "In some cultures it represents strength. In mathematics the triangle, or delta, represents difference…"

John held up his hand. "Victor, please… I was just thinking out loud. I didn't really want an explanation." For a moment his friend looked slightly taken aback by this dismissal and Koenig instantly regretted his abruptness. "I'm sorry, Victor. I guess I'm not taking this… abduction… very well."

The older man gripped his shoulder. "It's OK, John. It **is** rather inconvenient, but whatever they have planned for us, we might get through it faster if we cooperate. They really don't mean us any harm."

"So you've spoken to these… entities?"

"Yes John. There were two of them here while you were asleep. They brought the clothes and said to let them know if we needed anything…"

"What do they look like?"

Victor studied his Commander for a few seconds, a twinkle in his green eyes. Finally he grinned. "They look like… triangles."

Koenig didn't know whether to deck his friend or laugh. "C'mon, Victor?"

"It's true, John." Victor was up on his feet again, striding across the room. "They came right through here…" He indicated a section of green wall where the Commander could see no doorway. "They were about a meter tall and looked like they were gliding on wheels. Their bodies were triangular and about halfway up they had a platform of sorts running right around the triangle. The clothes were on it."

"No arms? No legs?"

"No limbs of any kind," Victor nodded. "I think they were some kind of robots."

"Did they have weapons?"

"Not that I could see. Of course their whole structure may be a weapon in itself."

"How do you know we are under quarantine?"

"They told me. They said we are at Axoldera, a quarantine station, and that our journey would soon continue."

"Did they say where we are going?"

Victor shook his head; then turned back to the bed, excitement evident in his lean frame. "You know what, John? I don't think we're under physical quarantine. I think this quarantine is… mental."

"What do you mean?"

"Our minds are always filled with so many thoughts, John. But these… aliens… they seem to hold on to, and communicate only that which is completely necessary. I think before we can go on, they want us to get rid of the clutter in our minds."

"You mean forget everything. That's not possible!"

"No, no, not forget. Just… learn to temporarily shelve that which is not relevant."

Koenig sighed. "I'm really not in the mood to be some kind of experiment for alien triangles again. I want to know why the pyramid acted the way it did and took us both… and not for a time travel experience, but this… this… whatever it is."

"You thought the pyramid would take you to Vana," Victor commented. "Now you're disappointed it did not."

John hung his head. "Yes. You are right, Victor."

"How do you know it might not still take you to her?"

"Why can't these people just do straightforward things then? Why make us jump through a thousand hoops to get to the real purpose?"

"I have some theories about that," Victor started; then hesitated. "If you want to hear them?"

"Sure." Koenig put on the velvety black tunic and started fastening the button-like closures. He noticed they were in the shape of triangles too.

"Well, it seems pretty clear that the pyramid wanted the two of us. For some reason, though, whoever sent it knew that we would most likely not come willingly. So, they programmed it to be a time portal and gave Alan and I interesting adventures, so that we would be intrigued enough to want to repeat the experience. All it had to do then was wait for the right people – us – and lock everyone else out." The Professor had wandered over to the section of the wall he had said the entities came through, squatting down and running his hands along the surface, feeling for seams.

The Commander was up, slipping on the lightweight pants. "When you put it like that, Victor, it seems very logical." He squatted down beside his friend. "Why do you think we would not have come willingly?"

"That is a little harder, John. Three conclusions come to mind: that we would not have liked or agreed to what they want to do to us; that we would have realized we wouldn't be returning or that we would return, but only years later in human terms."

"Or realized that we might not survive?"

Victor nodded. "I included that in my premise that we wouldn't be returning at all."

"So they tricked us."

"That's what it looks like in our terms. But the purpose of our… summoning… might be important enough for them to have employed any means to their disposal to ascertain our… cooperation."

There was a soft 'whoosh' and both men turned towards the sound somewhere behind them. The atmosphere in a section between the beds seemed to shimmer for a few seconds and then, slowly, a form materialized.

"Raan!" Koenig exclaimed, striding towards the man in the long cloak. "Your damn experiments again!"

"It's good to see you again, John Koenig," the man said softly. "But no, this time I have nothing to do with it. I have only been allowed to take on a form you would recognize to come and allay your fears."

Victor had walked over. "You know this man, John?"

"Yes. Raan, from Zenno. The one who wanted to use me… for his experiments."

"Let us sit, and refresh ourselves," Raan suggested. Three chairs reminiscent of those in Koenig's office appeared and the tall golden Zennite positioned himself in one. At the same time a table appeared in the middle and two triangles came through a wall bearing trays on the platforms attached to their bodies.

The Commander walked over and took the trays from the silent robots and placed them on the table because he could see his friend was stunned by Raan's apparent 'magic' trick. "He creates things with his mind, Victor." he said. "Come, join us."

The scientist sidled over, keeping his eyes on the departing robots. Before sitting down, Victor felt the chair as if to ascertain that it really existed. Finally the three men were seated around the table. There were two cups of coffee and two plates with what looked like biscuits or cookies of some kind.

John helped himself, then turned to Raan. "Well, the floor is yours. Help us understand what's going on."

"For the first time in the history of earth-man, humans have been chosen to become part of the intergalactic council. You are those humans." Raan paused for a long time as if expecting a reply, but the two men just stared at him. "It is a great honor," the Zennite continued. "And to be honest, not everyone in the universe agrees with this inclusion. But your friend Arra played a great part in convincing the council that it was of benefit to all."

"I don't see any benefit to us now, Raan. We've been removed from our people without choice," Koenig interjected. "And there is something else I don't understand. If the intergalactic council communicates with their minds, why bring our physical bodies here… or wherever we are headed?"

"One does not become ascended to the council overnight, John," Raan droned on. "You have to be trained. This is your period of training and preparation."

"Will we return to Berg?" Victor asked.

"I know about your wife and son, Professor, so the answer is: yes. During your training, time is suspended for the two of you, but your people on Berg… such a lovely name for a planet… will experience the passing of time. Depending on how your training progresses, they will experience about two earth years."

"Two years!" Koenig exclaimed.

"Your people will be well, John Koenig. The guardians of the universe will look out for them, but no threat is perceived."

Victor held up his hand, eager to ask a question. "Wait, wait… you said time will be suspended for us. Does that mean… when we return everyone else will be 2 years older, but we will be the same?"

"Correct, Professor."

Victor beamed. "I like that, John!"

"You'll miss your son growing up," John grumbled.

"Two years, John, only two years. By the time we get back he'll be walking, and talking, and those other children will have grown too, and they'll be little humans. Just think… there may be more children by then!"

Koenig could not help but smile. "So are you saying, Victor, that babies are not humans?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean," the scientist protested. "I just… find it hard to relate to them… you know?"

John laughed and shook his head before turning back to Raan. "Continue," he said, folding his arms.

"You will learn about the hierarchy, methods and purpose of the intergalactic council. You will no doubt meet some of the other members, and may even be taken to their planets. And you will be taught the method of the mind."

"How long will our quarantine be?" Koenig asked.

"The council had hoped that the time here would still your mind, Koenig, but since it had the opposite effect, they asked me to come and set you at ease. It's not really quarantine, just a period to allow you to meditate and rest before the journey continues."

"And if we learn quickly, we might return to our people sooner?"

"That depends on the council, John Koenig. But you might learn other ways to go to your people in the meantime…" Raan paused for a very long time. "… much like Vana has been coming to you."

The two men held each others' eyes.

"Though I have ascended to a higher level than Vana and the other Zennites still on Zenno, I have observed her… like any father would his daughter. I am well aware that she has been visiting you, and of your feelings for each other."

The Commander glanced at Bergman for a second before turning his attention back to Raan. "And you still don't approve."

"You give me very little credit, John Koenig. I realized during your first visit to Zenno, that you had used my daughter to get me to send you back to Alpha. But I also realized that in the end, you did develop a fondness for her. And she had fallen in love… ever since then rejecting all the matches arranged for her on Zenno. My wish is for my daughter to be happy, which I suspect is the purpose of the council in sending me to persuade you to cooperate. I have a vested interest in seeing you succeed, because that may increase my daughter's chances to unite with you."

"She has no choice?"

"She has made her choice. She lacks the wisdom to be allowed to go, for she is still very young. For Berg to become her home she would need other people who understand her abilities and even share them, otherwise it would make for great loneliness. You humans have a saying: 'Opposites attract', but it can only do so for a while. If common ground is not found, the attraction will fail or even lead to enmity."

For the first time since the start of the journey, Commander Koenig was thoughtful and silent.

"Now, John Koenig, I suggest you rest." Raan turned to the Professor. "You too, Victor Bergman. There is nothing more you will learn here. I also suggest you eat those cakes," he pointed to the plates, "they are very nutritious and will take care of your digestive needs for a while. When the intergalactic council is ready, they will summon you for the next leg of your journey."

"We've done nothing but rest," Victor piped up. "We're ready now."

"Patience is what you need to meditate on, Victor Berman," Raan said, turning to the scientist. "And you, John Koenig, need to mediate on the purpose of anger." The air around the chair Raan was sitting on started to shimmer and the Zennite faded away slowly.

Victor pursed his lips. "I guess we have a lot to think about," he said, taking one of the cakes.

* * *

Helena Russell with Thor, Sandra Benes Morrow with Paulandra, Tanya Perez with Anna and Angela Robinson with her newborn son, Jonathan, were beside the pool in the recreation area, watching Sheena Harris and Victoria Delray play in the water.

"They've been gone for a month now," Helena observed with a sigh.

"You miss them, Doctor?" Sandra's question was rather superfluous.

Helena nodded and Angela exclaimed. "Hell, even I miss them! Berg is not really the same without the Commander and the Professor."

"I do miss them too," Sandra said, pulling her daughter away from the side of the pool.

"Ma… ma… spash… spash."

"I think she wants to swim," Sandra smiled.

"Yes, let's." Tanya agreed. "Anna loves the water."

The women climbed into the water, allowing their babies to splash. Angela was careful with Jonathan, holding him against her with only his squirming legs touching the water. "Don't want him to grow scared," she explained.

Thor was making big, strong movements, trying to pull away from his mother. "No fear, this one," Helena laughed. "Sometimes it scares me. He had crawled all the way to the couch last night, pulled himself onto it and gotten hold of Victor's rocket on the table beside it. I got to him just in time as he was trying to pull that big thing down."

"Paulandra got away from Paul a few days ago by the lake," Sandra joined in. "By the time he had caught up to her, she was inside one of the boats. I'm glad we're teaching all our children to swim early on."

"Berg has so much water, Victor thought it was wise," Helena mused, holding Thor by the waist while his chubby little arms were wind-milling in the water.

"What do you think the men are doing right now?" Angela Robinson asked. "From a scientific standpoint I wonder what experiences they are going through."

"I think they have traveled to a far away galaxy and are meeting interesting new people," Sandra said.

Angela nodded. "I don't think they are in any danger. But I wonder about the time period: two years. What can they be doing for that long?"

"Hector thinks they are in a sort of boot camp," Tanya replied.

"You mean like training?" Sandra asked. "Military training?"

"Boot camp can be training of any kind," Angela Robinson said while wading around with Jonathan. "Though it is mostly associated with the military."

"And if the intergalactic council took them," Helena added, "yes, they could be learning things we might need here for our future on Berg."

"That's a wonderful thought," Sandra smiled. "That instead of hostile forces, someone in the universe is concerned with our future."

"Their sudden capture appeared rather hostile though," Tanya said. "Strange that Kevin would be the spokesman for that council."

"Kevin is an unusual young man," Helena told them. "His brain patterns are quite unlike what we are used to seeing in medical."

"He doesn't speak much, but when he is in the lab, boy, he observes!" Angela had allowed Sheena to help hold Jonathan and was showing the girl how to support the baby's head and neck.

"Alan says he's fascinated by the eagles. He'll be flying one in no time," Sandra added with a laugh.

"His life on earth before they were put in the Superswift must have revolved around that spaceship too while the remnant was preparing it. Perhaps he can be our engineer for the future: designing and building new kinds of craft."

"How's the lamb doing?" Sandra asked.

"If all goes well, it will be born in about 6 weeks," Angela replied. "So far we have not seen anything to cause concern. Dina is working very hard to ensure the success of the experiment."

"How will you simulate the birth?" Helena wanted to know. "From a medical standpoint I'd be interested to know."

"It'll probably just be taken out of the artificial womb when it reaches full term," Angela explained. "If it needs medical assistance, it can be ventilated and given nutrients outside of the bag. It is even growing wool already!"

"What are you going to feed it, if it survives?"

"Milk is obviously a problem," Angela said. "Though we have some powdered substance left. Dina would be the best bet for the correct answer, but I would expect them to mix some nutritious liquid similar to sheep's milk." The women started climbing out of the pool. "We have many problems here on Berg when it comes to agriculture," Angela continued, "mostly because there is no insect life, no birds, no animals, no wind, no way to pollinate. Everything we plant has to be hand pollinated."

The women were intrigued by this impromptu insight into the science of Berg and listened with attention while drying their children and themselves.

"Alpha did have a colony of bees," Angela continued, "and we still have some of them. The Bethan hit on the hydroponics unit destroyed the fledgling new colony being set up. And there were entomologists among our staff, some with interesting insect collections in their quarters. But we've not yet done enough research to determine if letting loose insects on Berg would be wise. But here is something top-secret," Angela smiled. "David and the Professor had been working with engineering to build tiny robotic drones, no bigger than a grain of rice. They could be computerized to home in on a specific plant and pollinate, and would only need to be released when needed."

"Wow," Sandra replied. "Insect robots!"

"David is continuing the work, but they are not ready yet. So our botanists and agriculture section still have a lot of hand pollination that needs to be done. Slowly and surely science will make our survival here more certain."

"Fascinating," Helena said, gathering her things. "Same time tomorrow?"

The women nodded. They had begun meeting after their work shifts to keep up to date on the progress of the children and to help pass the time. For Helena it was a wonderful time to get out of her quarters and not miss Victor so much.

"We hope to hear more tomorrow, Professor," Sandra smiled, waving. She held Paulandra's hand and the little girl tottered along by her side.

"Because they are easy to raise and keep," Angela said to Helena as they walked towards the door of the recreation center. "Cockroaches have been used often for research. Some people might not like to know we have them here on Berg!"

Doctor Russell laughed. "As long as they stay out of my house, I don't mind. See you tomorrow, Angela… and thank you!"

* * *

"Victor, did you even rest a little bit?" John Koenig called out, watching his friend pace up and down on one end of the green room.

"A little bit, John. But there is so much to think about, so much to process, it seems like a waste." The scientist strode over to Koenig's bed. "I wish they want to get on with it and take us wherever we're going next."

"Did you even meditate on patience, Victor?" John asked with a smile.

"Patience! Bah. I can have all the patience in the world if I need to have it. This is just a waste of time."

"You were the one who suggested a mental quarantine to empty our minds," John teased. "So maybe all your thinking is holding us back."

"The chairs and the table are gone, see," Victor gestured, the teasing going right past him. "They were gone when I got up. Do you think the robots took them, or did Raan simply stop thinking about them?"

"I can't see those triangles carrying tables or chairs, so I vote for the latter," Koenig grinned. "Why is it important?"

"For years humans have thought in the line of 'mind over matter', but what if it is 'mind is matter', John? Think of the implications! The practical applications…"

The two men were interrupted as two of the triangular robots entered through the wall. The two entities stopped neatly at the foot of the beds, like soldiers coming to attention.

"The next part of your journey will now commence, earth-men," one of two recited. "We will take you to your craft."

"Like this?" Koenig asked, gesturing to the black clothes, his bare feet.

"We will take you to your craft," the triangle repeated.

"It would help if you could show us the door," Victor said with a shrug at John, who grinned. Immediately a section of the green wall seemed to dissolve, revealing a dim passage beyond. "Bare-footers guide to the galaxy," Victor quipped, heading for the opening.

Koenig had a hard time holding back laughter. "You better show respect for our captors, Victor," he whispered, falling in behind his friend. The two little robots – that's what the men presumed they were – brought up the rear. The passage, like a tunnel, led only one way, so the men headed that way. After a few minutes of walking they found themselves on a platform, facing a spaceship.

"At least this looks more like a traditional spaceship," Koenig observed.

"Note the shape," the scientist chuckled. The triangular ship was long and flat, unlike the pyramid they had traveled in before. It looked very much like a large arrowhead.

"Enter and repose," one of the robots ordered. An entrance appeared in the hull and the two men stepped through. Immediately the hole disappeared. The two entities had not followed.

"Repose," Victor remarked dryly. "Haven't heard that word in a while. Shades of Shakespeare?"

The men looked around, but apart from the hull around them, there was nothing to be seen in the ship except two seats, facing the back, deeply hollow and leaning back. Victor jerked his thumb at the seats. "I suppose they mean in those."

"You will be put in stasis, as the velocity of travel would destroy your fragile human cell structure," a booming voice suddenly announced. "Please take your seats so we may begin. You will be perfectly safe."

The Professor ambled over to a seat and sunk into it, but Koenig hesitated for a moment. "Victor, how do they know we will be safe?"

"What choice do we have, John," came the resigned answer. And even as he watched, the commander saw a cocoon of transparent liquid, almost like that they experienced in the space pyramid, form around his friend. Koenig shook his head. As intriguing as their journey was, in his opinion, these entities were playing fast and loose with their lives. He sighed. Victor was right though. What choice did they have? He sunk into the seat and closed his eyes.

* * *

He opened his eyes to the soothing sound of a burbling stream. Fingers were gently playing in his hair, and he looked up at one of the most beautiful sights in the universe. His head was on Vana's lap, and she was running her fingers through his hair, smiling down and watching him.

"Is it over?" he asked. "Are we home?"

"Your body is in stasis, John, and I have been allowed to come to you and soothe your mind."

"You're doing a great job," he smiled, reaching up to touch her cheek. "Do you know what's happening to us?"

"It's the buzz of the universe," she said, and saw his astonishment. "Earth lingo. I've been learning it."

John burst out laughing. "That's adorable," he whispered, pulling her down to him for a long kiss. "Hmmm… that's very soothing," he grinned as she sat up. "So the aliens are talking about us, huh?"

"Yes, John. They are speculating on the chances of success for the earth-men."

John sat up too, pulling her against him. "So there's a chance we might fail?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"What will happen to us if we fail?" he asked.

"You'll be sent back and things will just be as they've always been."

"Well, then we have to work very hard on our lessons and make sure we do not fail," he said, kissing her hair.

"Your friend has already gone," she smiled.

"Gone? What do you mean? Home?"

"To visit Helena. In her mind. That is a great success."

"How did he do it?"

"He focused on what he wanted to do. She will experience it like a dream, just like you experience my visits with you, my darling. But his mind took him. To him it will be real."

"I want to visit you too, Vana, whenever I want."

"You cannot yet do that, John. You do not know where I am. That's why I visit you until we can be together."

"But I can go to Berg?"

"Ask your friend when your journey is over. But yes, you can go to Berg. You can visualize anyone you want to visit, and if they are in a dream state, your minds can connect."

"On earth we call it transcendental meditation," John observed. "But it is frowned upon and regarded as dangerous by some."

"On earth it is attempted by artificial means to separate the soul from the physical body. It is not the same as traveling in your mind."

"Is the mind not part of the soul?"

"I am here in my physical body, with my mind, and so are you. We can touch and we are fully aware of physical sensations," she smiled, reaching out to stroke his face.

"Now that's something we can investigate," he grinned at her.

"Not yet, John. You have a long journey ahead of you. You will need all the strength and focus you can muster."

"Your father came to see us," John said.

"Yes. He came to see me too."

"He explained that time will stand still for us."

"Many things will be different for your physical bodies during your journey. You will gain strength. You will learn greater control over your physical structure. You will be much more than earth-men if you succeed."

"Like Superman!" John exclaimed, laughing.

"You'll be surprised, my darling, to learn how many of earth's legends and stories are rooted in long lost facts. But now I must go, and you must continue your journey."

"Will you come see me again?" He hugged her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, John. I will. Take care of yourself."

(To be continued…)


	8. Chapter 8: Home

**Chapter 8: Home**

"Tell me about your visit to Helena," John Koenig asked his friend. The transparent gel-like substance had disappeared and the men had gotten up and were standing in the bow of the spaceship. They presumed it was traveling slowly or had stopped; they could not feel any movement.

"How do you know…?"

"Tell me about your visit: how you managed it, and I will tell you how I know."

"Well," Victor began, "Raan had talked about the possibility of visiting Berg, so when I sat in that seat that's what I held uppermost in my mind: Helena and Thor. Even when that gooey stuff started coming down around me, I ignored it and kept thinking only of Helena. I thought of her face, her smile, her hair, her heart… just everything about her, painting a picture in my mind. I have no idea of the timeline, but I found myself in our quarters on Berg, with her. And she was responsive. We talked. I told her everything that had happened to us, and she told me what they were up to on Berg. She sends her love…"

"Vana visited me," Koenig confessed. "That's how I know. She thought it was a great breakthrough."

"I'm not sure I understand John."

"The fact that you were able to go to Helena in your mind. Vana called it a great success. She did tell me that there was a chance we could fail… in our training."

"Hmmm." The scientist rubbed his chin. "I never considered that. So, will there be tests? Like the twelve tasks of Hercules or something like that?"

Koenig did not have time to reply, for the hull of the ship opened up and the two men stepped forward. Outside was a drab grey landscape, sandy, dry and desolate. There was no one to be seen. They stood looking out at nothing until finally Victor spoke: "Do you think we're meant to get out?" The ship was hovering a few centimeters above the surface, silent and stable.

"We don't have our stun guns anymore, nor do I have my scanner. It would have been handy now," John mulled. "But there really are only two options: we're waiting here for something, or yes, we're meant to get out."

"It would have helped if we had shoes," Victor commented. The men stood in silence for a while, but nothing changed. "I'm getting out," the scientist said.

"If this ship leaves when we get out, we'll be stranded," Koenig replied.

"Yes, so… let me walk around a bit, and you stay right there," the Professor replied.

"It may even want to split us up." Koenig shook his head. "So many 'what ifs'…"

"Well, we won't know unless we do something. I'll just walk around the ship," Victor said, stepping onto the sandy surface. Koenig watched him walk away towards the stern of the ship.

"Careful, Victor!" he called as his friend disappeared around the back of the vessel. He turned his attention back to the bleak landscape before him, the grey sky dotted with a few wispy clouds. The air was still. "Breathable atmosphere," he muttered to himself. "No visible vegetation in the immediate area. No sign of life…"

"John! John!" Victor came rushing around the back of the ship, his voice urgent. He stopped dead before his Commander.

"What is it, Victor?"

"John, I think we're on earth," the scientist whispered.

Koenig's eyes grew wide. "How do you know?"

Victor gestured frantically. "On the other side. There's a burnt out shell… it looks like a car. And burnt tree trunks. And off in the distance what looks like buildings… or what's left of them."

John hesitated. "I really don't want to leave this ship. It's all we have, and if I step out and it takes off, what do we do?"

"I'll stay," the Professor said, climbing back into the vessel. Koenig nodded.

"OK, Victor. Let me go take a look." He disembarked and headed off around the ship. As he circled the back, he could see what his friend had been talking about: blackened stumps stretching off into the distance, where he could see the shells of what had been fairly tall buildings. And just a few meters from the ship the metal frame of a car, the gaping window-openings unmistakable. He made his way to it, looking inside. Blackened coiled springs, a jumble of sooty metal, but nothing else. He lifted his eyes to the buildings in the distance again, and then made his way back to the doorway in the hull silently. "I think you're right," he said, climbing back into the ship.

"But is this a future earth, a past earth, or earth in our current perception of time?" Victor asked and then answered his own question. "Based on what we can observe from a distance, it's probably an earth after 1999 and the global catastrophe… probably an earth in our current time because I don't think they would have set us down in a radiation infested wilderness…"

"But why bring us back to earth?"

"They obviously didn't want us to just see… we've seen, but we're still here. Perhaps we need to do something…"

"Perhaps we just need to wait?"

"But for how long, John? We have no food, no water."

"We have no shoes, no weapons, no other transport. If we set off towards those buildings and there is nothing there… and the ship is gone, we're even worse off. And if there are people there… and they are hostile… I don't even want to think about that…"

"One of us can go," Victor offered. "The other one can stay…" He paused suddenly, looking around the inside of the vessel. "The ship, John! Perhaps we can somehow control the ship!"

"How? There's no cockpit."

The scientist tapped his head. "Our minds, John! Isn't that what this is all about? Do you think it can be flown by thought?"

The Commander paced the vessel from front to back, carefully studying the empty space. He took a deep breath, turning to his friend. "OK, Victor, you sit in your seat. We might as well try…"

Koenig walked over to the bow of the ship, bringing up images of controls in his mind. In his peripheral vision he saw Victor take his seat. For a moment he focused on the opening in the hull, willing it to close, but it remained. Then he visualized the craft turning, swinging its nose towards to buildings. "Windows would be useful," he muttered.

"John." His friend's voice was filled with awe. "It's working… look… the trees are now to our right."

"Stand by the door, Victor, and keep an eye out for me. I can't see where I am going, but I'm going to try guiding this thing… no, wait… let me get out and set some beacons in my mind." Galvanized by his success, Koenig rushed outside and headed to one of the burnt out trees, where he snapped off a fairly straight branch before scratching around in the sandy dust for a while. While Victor watched him, he picked up something and headed back towards the spaceship.

"Brilliant, John!" the scientist exclaimed. "You're going to find north!"

John nodded while he planted the stick upright some distance from the ship. "We don't have much sunlight, but hopefully there is enough for a shadow. He studied the ground carefully and did indeed make out a faint shadow. With a smile at Victor he held up the stone he had picked up and placed it carefully at the tip of the shadow. "Now we need to wait," he said, kicking up more dirt with his bare toes. "I need another stone." Finally he found one, picked it up and headed back to the ship.

"Do you think now that we've figured out we can use the ship, it would be safe for both of us to get outside at the same time?" Victor asked.

"I'd rather not take that risk," John replied. "I'm going to sit down for a while, so if you want to walk around that's OK. Just don't go far… a radius of about 100 meters…"

"Right, John."

Koenig sank into his seat and closed his eyes. Apart from practicing working the ship with his mind, he could not figure out why they had been brought back to earth. He wanted desperately to be back on Berg, working towards the future with his people, not ever having seen that pyramid. But Vana's words echoed in his mind: if there was a chance they might fail they would simply have to ensure that they did not.

Victor paced out 150 steps from the nose of the ship deliberately and scuffed the ground where he ended up. That would be his radius, and he would walk in a spiral around the vessel, looking for anything useful. If nothing else, it would pass the time while waiting for the shadow to move. The sandy soil was slightly warm from the sun, but not uncomfortably so, and the surface was not too hard on the feet, so he set out anti-clockwise from his marker, keeping his eyes to the ground, but occasionally stopping to scan the horizon and eyeballing his distance from the ship. He felt pleased with himself when, after the first circuit, he ended up not too far from his marker and he stepped three paces closer to the ship before starting a second circuit.

On the fourth circuit he stepped on something solid just beneath the dust and dug it up. It was a glass soda bottle, intact, with the logo "Coca Cola" faintly visible. That brought a smile. Bottle in hand he resumed walking around the ship. The sixth round brought him to the shell of the car. He stuck his head through one of the window frames, looking around at the rubble that was once a vehicle. Then he looked at his dirty feet, made a decision and placed the bottle carefully beside the shell. Watching out for any sharp or dangerous metal, he pulled himself into the wreck and started rummaging around the blackened junk. When he found something he thought could be useful he tossed it outside.

"Victor! What are you doing?" Hs friend suddenly called from the door of the ship.

"Dumpster diving," he yelled back, grinning. "Is it time?"

"Yes. Let's look at the shadow, but I need you back in the ship first."

Victor climbed out of the shell carefully, looking at the pitiful pile of rusty black metal he had salvaged: some flat pieces, some twisted wire and a few cylinder shaped pieces. With a shrug he made his way back to the ship.

Koenig jumped out as soon as he was inside, squatting down to study the new shadow before placing the second stone. "OK, Victor, this stone represents east." Using another stick John drew a rough east/west line in the dirt. "Perpendicular to this line would be our north/south line…" The men looked around. "So, from the door of the ship those buildings are almost due west from us. So if I keep heading the ship the way we are facing, we'll be traveling south."

"You're not heading to those buildings?"

"Trying to steer this windowless ship between those burnt trees is too great a risk. Sooner or later the landscape should change; not every area will be this damaged. If I keep going with the trees to our west, we should be OK." Koenig walked to the nose of the ship, scanning the horizon very carefully. "There's nothing ahead of us. I have no idea how fast we'll be traveling, but since I'm going to be using my mind to focus on imaginary controls, count to say… 100… then call out. I'll try and stop and you can go and check if it's still safe in front."

Victor nodded. "Can I get my junk first?" he grinned.

The Commander laughed. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm walking around the ship one more time to check."

It took the Professor two trips to cart all the scrap metal to the ship. Koenig just stared at the few pieces, shaking his head, but the Coke bottle brought a smile. "I think you're right, Victor. We're definitely on earth! Right, let's get this thing moving. You stay in the doorway and make sure I keep parallel to those trees. I don't think we can make the door go away, and it may be on purpose so we can't fly back to Berg," he said wryly.

Koenig focused his mind again, picturing controls and after a while his friend called out: "We're moving!" The Commander closed his eyes to help him concentrate and it wasn't long before he heard: "One-hundred, John!" He visualized a stop. "I'm out!" Victor called and Koenig turned to see his friend leaping from the doorway. "Still clear in front," he said when clambering back inside. "You know John, if we place some markers and pace it out when we stop next, we could work out how fast we are going… but it wasn't very fast."

"Too much trouble when we don't really need it. I just want to get away from this destroyed area. We **are** going to need water soon."

Victor nodded and John returned to the front of the ship. While he had no doubt he could do his visualizing anywhere, it just helped being where a cockpit would have been. They traveled in the same way for a while, the Professor counting and calling out five more times before he returned with a slight smile. "It's changing, John. The trees are thinning out, I can't see the buildings anymore and it looks as if there are hills on the horizon."

"Stay here, Victor, let me look." Koenig needed a break. He was exhausted from concentrating, but had found it a little easier to get the ship moving the last couple of times. He took his time walking around the front of the ship and saw it too: hazy shapes on the horizon that could be hills or mountains. The blackened tree trunks were definitely thinning out, but the landscape was still dull and grey. Finally he returned to the ship.

"We're going to head to those hills, Victor," he said. "But this time we'll try a longer stretch. It looks safe in front, so… count to 500. Starting and stopping like this is exhausting."

His friend looked concerned but nodded. "We can take a break if you need, John."

Koenig shook his head. "Not until we reach those hills." By this time his visualization of the controls had been imprinted on his mind and he got the vessel moving almost immediately. All he had to focus on was holding it steady.

It was slow going but the men kept it up. They noticed too that the sun was dipping towards the horizon. After a few grueling hours they found themselves in a changed landscape, the surface now dirt, dotted here and there with green ground cover, low scrub, rocks, and ahead of them the mountains.

John licked his dry lips. "A few times more, Victor, and we should be at the foot of those mountains. Mountains hopefully mean streams. And it might be dark by then." They looked at the sun that had sunk even lower.

Victor nodded. "Great work, John. Everything is clear. Just head for the mountains and I'll watch from the door. If we get really close, I should be able to see them from the doorway." He could see his friend was exhausted.

They found themselves at the foot of the mountains as the sun started kissing the horizon. The slopes were sprinkled with trees, the leaves gently moving in a light breeze. Victor grabbed his Coke bottle and jumped out. "I'm going to look for water, John. You take a break!"

"Just be careful out there, Victor," John replied, sinking into his seat gratefully. He had a throbbing headache and closed his eyes; his last thought being hope that his friend would find water nearby before dark.

* * *

"John! John!" He woke up to his friend shaking him lightly. "Here, drink!" Victor held the bottle up to him, and the Commander gratefully took a few sips.

"It's dark out, John," Victor told him. "I marked out a compass before the sun was completely gone. Then I headed for a narrow gorge and found a little stream not far away. I left a few stone piles to show the way. And the ship gives off light!"

Koenig drained the last of the water and looked around. The ship **was** emitting a soft light inside. Through the door he could see the dark sky.

"No moon," the Professor remarked. "Of course it just may not have risen yet, but if we are on a post-1999 earth, there will be no moon."

"And you plan to stay up all night to watch for it?" John asked, stretching.

Victor shook his head. "No, I was just curious. I think it's better if we get some rest. I'll go back for more water as soon as it gets light. I just hope it's not full of radioactive waste. But the stream was running, so it should be fine."

Koenig nodded. He had walked to the door and stuck his head out. "It sure is quiet," he observed. "Wouldn't you expect to hear insect life? Night birds?"

"The vegetation may be recovering, but wildlife will take much longer."

"Do you have any theories yet why they may have brought us back to earth?" John asked.

"It has me stumped, John. All I can think is that we may have to do something here. If it is a post-apocalyptic earth, perhaps something only we can do to help people recover. Or perhaps find something to help us on Berg, if we can take it back with us."

"I don't know why the intergalactic council doesn't just tell us straight up what they expect of us. Constantly trying to guess their intention is depressing and exhausting."

"Yeah… I don't think teaching us survival skills is uppermost in their minds, but learning to control the ship by thought must be one goal."

"But a ship without ports to look through? It defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

"Maybe it has invisible sensors that would stop a collision?"

"I'm not likely to try that," John muttered. "Right now this ship is all we have. If it gets damaged, who knows what will happen."

"So what is our plan of action tomorrow morning?"

"We could head parallel to the mountains, but only in one direction, so we can keep the opening facing the mountains and keep an eye on them. It seems to be a pretty long range, and I'm afraid we might find ourselves trapped if the mountains curve."

"It would be great if we had shoes so we can climb. Being higher up would give us a better idea of the rest of the environment."

"So far we've stayed at the ship's own height. I could try to take it higher until we can see over the mountains. Pressure should not be a problem yet. But flying over them… that's another story. Do you have any idea where we might be?"

"Based on the vegetation I observed, Australia. But based on this mountain range, I don't know. You're right. It stretches off in both directions as far as the eye can see and I don't immediately recall any such range in Australia."

"The area we flew through had sparse vegetation even before the war. The burnt-out trees were not tall and fairly spaced apart. Even getting closer to the mountains it was still sparse."

"So, some arid region flanked by a long mountain range to the south. I'll search the geography archives in my mind tonight," Victor grinned.

"Yeah, but get some rest too. I'm glad you found water, now if we can only find something to eat. I'm hungry."

"I don't suppose thinking about a large plate of food will work?" Victor commented dryly.

"You can always try," John grinned. "I think we're far from that stage: right now we're learning to **do** things with our minds. Creating things out of nothing; I just can't fathom that yet." He walked over to his seat. "Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep, Victor. Flying this thing through images took everything I had."

"Right. Me too." The scientist sunk into his seat, listening to the stillness surrounding them. Jogging back and forth from the door to the nose had made him tired too, and the Commander was correct: the uncertainty about what was going on was taking a toll. With a brief thought about Helena and Thor, he closed his eyes.

* * *

John Koenig woke to the dull sound of hammering, and for a moment didn't remember where he was. Then he remembered the ship… earth… He got up, stretched and headed to the opening through which he could see blue sky. He looked around to pinpoint the sound. About 100 meters away, Victor was sitting by a tree with his back to the ship, banging on something with a rock. John thought about calling out, but then smiled and decided to sneak up on his friend.

He had taken about five steps away from the ship when his mind suddenly came fully awake. He swung around, startled, but the ship was still there. He sighed deeply with relief. Yet he took the next few steps backwards, slowly, trying to be ready should the vessel lift off, but it seemed that even with both of them away, it would be staying put.

"Victor!" he called, abandoning his plan to sneak up. "What are you doing?"

His friend turned, looking first at him, and then at the ship. He smiled broadly when he too realized that their fear of the ship abandoning them was unfound.

"There's water by the doorway, John!" Victor called back. "And I marked the way to the stream clearly with sticks and rocks. It's really very refreshing to just go drink your fill and clean up a bit."

"Looks like you're going to need it," John laughed. His friend was covered in dirt and dust, his hands and arms black with soot. "What **are** you doing?"

Victor held up the object he was hammering on. It was a metal cylinder of some kind and on one end the scientist was hammering a piece of flat metal to the shape of the cylinder. "I scraped as much of the soot off this cylinder I got from the car," he explained. "These trees," he pointed with a black finger, "look like Acacias, so I found some gum and I'm trying to attach a bottom to this so we have another container, curving the flat metal up around the sides. The gum is not poisonous and should create a decent seal."

John took the crudely made object, studying it with a smile. "How many times have you struck your thumb?"

Victor laughed. "I've stopped counting. Hey, John, most of the going to the stream is reasonable on the feet, but watch out for sharp rocks once you're in the gorge."

Koenig studied the area around them for a few minutes, hands on his hips, before heading back to the ship. He noticed Victor's compass laid out on the ground, and the sticks pointing the way to the water. He grabbed the Coke bottle, emptied it in a few huge gulps and took it with him to the stream.

He watched carefully where he put his feet, but also took time to look around. The slopes were sparsely scattered with low, hardy looking vegetation. From there the mountainsides rose steeply, with plenty of bare rock face. Not hills, definitely formidable mountains. About ten minutes later he found the narrow gorge. Rock rose on either side of him as he made his way carefully from flat stone to flat stone. Finally he reached the stream, a mere trickle. Sitting down on a rock, he stuck his feet in the cool water and sighed with pleasure. It was quiet and still, except for the softly burbling stream. For a moment Vana came to mind, and he closed his eyes.

When his feet felt sufficiently refreshed he got up and decided to head a little further upstream. For a minute he contemplated walking in the stream, but it could be hiding sharp stones. He stayed beside it. From time to time he had to squeeze through a narrow opening in the rock, but after a while his effort was rewarded when he came upon a little pool. Further on the stream seemed to be slightly wider and deeper. He stripped off the black tunic and pants and lowered himself into the cold water. Once his body had adjusted, it was heavenly, and he just lay his head back and enjoyed the sensation. He let his mind drift and relax, because he knew the day ahead would be another taxing one, but finally he pulled himself out of the water. He drank as much as he could stomach were the stream fed the pool, filled the Coke bottle, tucked the clothes under his arm and started making his way back to the ship. He would dry off soon enough and could slip into the clothes by the time he exited the gorge.

By the time he reached the ship, the sun had climbed and it was getting warm. Victor's new water container was sitting on the ground next to the ship but the scientist was nowhere to be seen. John peeked inside the ship but it too was empty. "Victor!" he called, looking both ways. Some distance away to the east he saw an arm waving and headed that way. "Don't go so far, Victor!" he yelled when he could see the man. The Professor had some things in his hands and waved them above his head. John smiled and shook his head.

When the two men got together, Victor displayed his find triumphantly: a sheet of black plastic, an aluminum can and a long bone. "When I've cleaned this plastic," Victor explained, "I can line that new container. And the can… another container."

"And what are you going to do with the bone?" John quipped.

"Oh, I don't know. A souvenir? It's too long and thin to be human. It's also very light."

John took the bone and had to agree. For what looked like a long leg-bone it was surprisingly light.

"If I can figure out what it came from, it might help us determine where we are, but there were no other bones around."

John suddenly looked over Victor's shoulder with a start. "What's wrong?" the older man asked, turning too. In the distance they could see a cloud of dust. John grabbed his arm.

"Listen!"

Now Victor could hear it too, the unmistakable sound of dogs barking.

"Back to the ship!" John cried and the two men set off as fast as they could. The Professor managed to hold onto his treasures and grabbed the metal container on the fly as he jumped inside the ship. A second later Koenig joined him. They peered around the edge of the doorway. The sound of the dogs was clearer now, and amidst the dust they could make out figures: men on horseback.

"Stay back," John ordered. "They may not be friendly. I'm going to be ready to take this ship up if need be."

The dogs materialized out of the dust first; large, black creatures barking furiously while bearing down on the ship.

"Rottweilers!" Victor shouted from the doorway. "And Dobermans!"

Koenig focused his mind on the imaginary controls and willed the ship to rise. "Come on… come on," he muttered. Then he heard an unmistakable sound. Gunfire. "Get away from the door, Victor!" he yelled and focused again as the gunfire intensified. He was unable to close off his mind completely from the barking and the gunshots, but threw everything he had into his visualization of the ship slowly climbing into the air.

"That's it, John!" his friend suddenly shouted, his voice sounding strained. The dogs sounded so close they could even be in the ship, and the gunfire continued, but the ship was rising. The Commander continued concentrating on the ascending vessel, and finally, when he judged they were high enough, he focused on the ship holding position. He had to see what was going on. When he was satisfied that their craft seemed stable he turned, relieved to see no dogs inside. But his friend was sitting against the hull of the ship beside the door, blood streaming down his arm, but clutching a piece of metal and some wire, scratching on the metal sheet with the tip of the wire.

"Victor!" John rushed over, squatting beside his friend.

"Nothing, John, just a scratch."

Koenig lay on his stomach and crawled towards the doorway. He had to see what was going on. He managed to peer sideways through the opening and saw about 100 meters below the ship a group of milling horsemen with six or seven fierce dogs barking furiously, snapping in the air.

"Here," Victor shoved the sheet of metal at his Commander. Koenig took it and looked. The scientist had scratched: "We need help" into the blackened metal with the wire, and the letters stood out clearly enough, silver against the fire-scorched background. He tossed it out and then turned to his friend, taking the bleeding arm and pushing up the tunic sleeve.

The bullet had scorched a furrow about a centimeter deep and five centimeters long along the Professor's lower arm. It was bleeding freely, but Victor had been right. It was not life threatening. John let out a slow breath. "You were lucky, Victor."

The scientist nodded. "Thank you, John, for taking us up. Some of those dogs were just about ready to jump inside. They would have torn us to pieces."

Koenig dared peeking through the doorway again. The men had lowered their guns, and two men were leashing the dogs and tying them to trees. One of the men held the metal plate and waved it in the air.

"We're not armed!" John shouted as loud as he could. He poked his head out a little further, but no one raised a gun. He counted five men. One of the men waved his arms, indicating for them to come down.

"Do you think we should risk it, Victor?" Koenig asked.

"It's our best chance of finding out where we are. They may only have been hostile because of this ship. If they can hold those dogs, I say yes."

"They're tying them up."

Victor nodded. "OK then. I'll sit in the doorway and look non-threatening while you take us down."

"Tell me when we're close, Victor." Koenig took a deep breath and started focusing again, this time taking the ship down slowly. It felt like hours, but finally he heard Victor's voice over the barking of dogs and the snorting of horses.

"Close, John." He shut the vessel down in his mind and went over to his friend. Victor had his hands raised in the universal gesture for surrender. The two Alphans looked out through the door of their craft at the group of armed men and then slowly stepped out onto the dusty surface.

(To be continued…)


	9. Chapter 9: Good News

**Chapter 9: Good News**

"Liewe Vader, maar ek ken jou!" The man who had been tying up the dogs stepped forward and looked John Koenig up and down. Koenig shrugged and looked at Victor.

"Sounds like Dutch," the Professor whispered.

The man held out his hand and Koenig took it, hesitantly. "Koenig. Jy is Koenig!" The man was pumping his hand enthusiastically. "Ons het gedink julle is almal dood!" All John could do was shake his head, but it was obvious this man recognized him.

"They don't understand, Andries," another man said with a heavy accent similar to one the Alphans had heard before.

Victor snapped his fingers and smiled broadly. "Johan Burger! He…" Before the scientist could finish, the man who had been shaking the Commander's hand shifted his attention to the Professor, gripping his shoulders.

"Leef my broer nog?"

Victor shook his head, but the other man who had spoken stepped forward to calm down the frantic man. "Hulle verstaan nie, Andries! Ek sal praat."

The man who had recognized John Koenig stepped back, but his eyes still darted from one man to the other. The translator held out his hand. "My name is Pieter Botha," he said, shaking hands with the Commander and the Professor. "Please excuse Andries. He is very excited because he knows your face, and asks about his brother."

"Johan Burger is fine and well," Victor smiled, shaking Andries's hand. "You must be Andries Burger?" Pieter Botha translated, and the man called Andries let out a yelp that set the dogs barking again.

The rough-looking men started talking among each other rapidly, laughing and backslapping. John looked at Victor and shrugged again. "Do you know what's going on?"

"They must be speaking Afrikaans. Our eagle pilot, Johan Burger, is from South Africa and it seems we have found his brother."

"No," John said, shaking his head. "That's just not possible. Of all the places…" Then he stopped, his eyes growing wide. "The intergalactic council… of course… this **is** no coincidence!"

Pieter Botha faced them again. "Andries have a photo of you," he started again in his broken, heavily accented English, pointing at Koenig. "You and the eagle pilots. His brother is in that photo."

Now John could nod. "Tell him I am very pleased to meet him, and his brother is alive and still flying eagles." The man translated and Andries Burger pumped John Koenig's hand enthusiastically again.

"Where is the moon?"

"What year is it?"

Victor Bergman and Pieter Botha had spoken at exactly the same time and faced each other, laughing.

"We have a long story to tell," Victor said. "But first we need food, and help."

The South Africans spoke rapidly again, pointing at the ship. Finally Pieter said: "Can you follow?"

"Give us a minute," Koenig answered, turning to the scientist. "What do you think Victor? If we follow, we'll be flying blind side to the mountains. I'm not sure I want to risk it."

"We can leave the ship. They have horses. Surely they can bring us back again."

The Commander turned to the men. "We'd like to leave the ship here. To save fuel," he improvised.

"Can you ride?"

Victor nodded, and so did John. The men on the horses conferred again and Andries, who seemed to be in charge, barked some orders pointing at three of the men and the dogs. They started gathering the dogs, holding on to the leashes and set off at a trot.

"They go put away dogs," Pieter translated. "And start braai!" Andries had guided his horse in front of John Koenig, kicking his foot out of the stirrup and held out his hand, while Pieter did the same for the Professor.

"What is a braai?"

"Sheep… on fire," Pieter answered after thinking for a moment, but that stumped the Alphans even more. The riders set off at a more sedate pace while the other horses were already disappearing into the distance.

"What year is it?" Victor asked the man he was clinging to.

"2005." Victor mulled it over in his mind. They had been on the breakaway moon for about three years before they found Berg. By then the Superswift had already been traveling… for about a year? Settling their communities, their encounter with the Bethans and Sidons, starting families… it sounded about right and they were in their current time in earth terms.

"What kind of horse?" he asked, not wanting to start telling their story until they got to where they were going and could tell it once to everyone.

"Boerperd. Very strong."

Victor had never heard of the breed and presumed it was some local hybrid. As a boy he had ridden often, and had enjoyed it, but he knew mostly the European breeds. The horse reminded him of a Cleveland Bay. He smiled at John, who was clinging onto Andries. The man was speaking incessantly in rapid Afrikaans, but Pieter made no attempt at translating except for saying: "He is very excited."

After a while the Alphans started feeling the effect of being in the saddle. The South Africans had not stopped talking for a minute. Suddenly Andries pulled up his horse and pointed. Their passengers strained but finally made out the big birds wandering among the trees.

"Ostriches!" Victor exclaimed.

"Ja. Volstruis," Pieter agreed.

"That bone, John. That could have been an ostrich femur!"

Not long afterwards they saw a cluster of buildings materializing in the distance. The small, whitewashed, thatched roof buildings were nestled at the foot of the mountains in neat groups, with a few dirt roads in between. There was a slightly bigger building with a short steeple, another longer log building and plenty of people about. To one side was a large open field with tall H-shaped wooden poles on either side where a bunch of children were chasing each other. There were chickens scratching in the dirt, a few small dogs that started barking as the horses approached and even a few cats sunning themselves.

The riders pulled up outside the steepled building and Andries called out: "Bring die Rooinekke! En Lizette en die kinders!" The inhabitants of the quaint little village started gathering but Andries dashed away to one of the houses. John and Victor gratefully dismounted, taking a moment or two to get their legs used to solid ground again, looking around the vibrant community. To one side, closer to the big field, a group of men were busy with a big fire.

"Show them your arm, Victor, and get it cleaned. With the horses and dogs and who knows what else, we don't want it getting infected." Andries came charging back, thrusting a framed picture at Koenig, who took it with surprise.

It was a photograph, beautifully framed and obviously well cherished. Captioned "Alpha Eagle Training Group 1998", it was filled with faces he knew and it brought a momentary lump to his throat: Jim Nordstrom, Eric Sparkman, Alan Carter, Mike Ryan, Pete Irving, Kelly… and his own face was there among many others; all the trainees and trainers. Andries poked his finger at one of the faces and Koenig recognized Johan Burger, who all the fuss was about. It certainly explained why this man had recognized the Commander, though he had not been Commander of Moonbase Alpha at the time. He handed the photograph to Victor, who studied it for a while too.

"Small universe, eh, John?" the scientist remarked.

More people had joined the gawking bystanders, talking non-stop. Pieter dragged forward a redheaded man. "This is Stephen Roux. He's English."

The Alphans shook hands with the man. Victor held up his arm. "I need to get this cleaned before we tell our story," he said.

"How did it happen?"

"Bullet," Victor grinned, but the redhead looked angry.

"Damn Boers, shoot first, ask later," he grumbled.

"We also need some food, and perhaps shoes if it can be spared," John added.

The Englishman turned to the other men and spoke to them in Afrikaans while Koenig took care in handing the photograph back to Andries. Finally Stephen turned to the Alphans.

"Andries will take John Koenig to his house and take care of him, while Pieter will do the same for Victor Bergman. We'll meet in the church in an hour to hear your story, and then we'll enjoy the rest of the day and a braai with our guests." The group of bystanders started breaking up and the Alphans followed their respective hosts after a quick glance at each other.

When the two men emerged almost at the same time to head towards the church with their hosts, both Koenig and Bergman had to keep from laughing out loud at each other. They were both cleaned up and somewhat refreshed, and dressed almost identically in khaki shorts, khaki short-sleeved shirts, white socks and shoes that had a name John couldn't quite recall at that moment. Strings of people of all colors made their way to the church. The big field was empty now, the children no doubt in the curious group coming to hear the story.

"Did they tell you about the shoes?" Koenig asked his friend as they made their way down the dusty road.

"Yes." Victor laughed. "Felles… or something like that. Made from animal skins and old car tires. Very comfortable," he added.

"What else have you found out? I couldn't really talk to my group."

"We're in a small town called Klaarstroom… not sure if I say that correctly… at the foot of the Black mountains… Swartberge." The scientist had difficulty with the pronunciation. "Many of the people here had fled from some of the bigger towns and cities once the electricity and electronics went and the looting and killing started. That destroyed place we saw first could have been a town called Beaufort West, which was destroyed in some local insurgence. Some of their people out hunting and gathering had seen our ship come in the day before, rode back to town and the posse that found us had set off this morning at first light. There are many groups of renegades and bandits around."

"I hope our ship will be OK," Koenig said.

"I'm sure it will be," Victor said. "I noticed the bullets had no effect on it. It must have some kind of shield."

They had reached the church and people were filing inside. The redheaded Englishman came to take charge of the Alphans, leading them to the front and the small pulpit.

"I'd like you to tell our story, Victor," John whispered, and the scientist nodded. People were filling the pews and Stephen welcomed them all, first in Afrikaans, and then switched to English.

"These men who arrived in that ship are from the Moonbase that used to be on our moon, and where Johan Burger was an astronaut," he began. "We all remember what happened in September of 1999, and the chaos and destruction that followed when we lost the moon. All of us on earth had thought those from many nations working on the moon dead, but John Koenig and Victor Bergman was on the moon and are here now, 6 years later, alive. And they tell us Johan is still alive," there was great applause for this, "and is still flying Eagles! They will tell us the story, and I'll translate."

Victor began, telling the story slowly, stopping every few sentences for the man to translate. He told them how they had traveled on the wandering moon for a few tense years, how they had met many other beings in space, how they had found Berg and decided to settle and started rebuilding their lives. He told of their finding the Superswift, which caused the meeting to become very loud for a while, and the surviving children. He glossed over the war with Betha and Sidon, and tried to simplify the story of their abduction by the intergalactic council and their eventual finding themselves back on planet earth.

After he finished, people started calling out. "They're asking questions," Stephen translated. "Is that OK?"

"Yes," Koenig said, "within limits. We may not even have all the answers ourselves."

"Are you all returning to earth?" was one of the first questions, but faces fell when the commander explained that they had no control over the final destination of their ship. That was followed by the question of why the Alphans were back on earth, for which neither had a good answer either. Some of the questions were about aliens, but most were about their new planet, in which the people showed great interest. A few of the questions were about Johan Burger. Finally the Englishman called the meeting to a close, inviting everyone to meet them outside for food, drink and revelry.

The Commander and the Professor were shown to lawn chairs in the shade of a tree, overlooking the fire pit, where an animal was being roasted whole on a metal stake. Men were basting it, and to the side women were working at a table. The children were back on the field, chasing each other with a football. Koenig studied the roughhousing for a while: the boys piling on top of each other fighting for the ball, tossing it backwards along a line of runners, punting it from time to time at the H-shaped poles. It looked like football, but without any order. "What are they doing, Victor?" he finally asked.

"They're playing rugby," Victor grinned. "South Africa is a great rugby nation. Don't you remember the 1995 World Cup? South Africa won against all odds after their first democratic elections, and Nelson Mandela used the sport," he gestured at the field of boys, "to unite the nation."

"I don't," John smiled sadly. "It's not a sport we follow in the USA."

"Well, just from a political point of view it was a masterful move by Mandela." Men came by and offered the Alphans two cans, labeled "Castle Lager". Koenig opened his and took a sip, tasting a beer unlike he had ever had: thick, malty and with a bitter aftertaste.

"Yuck," he muttered under his breath as the men walked away, but he continued drinking it anyway. Victor just sipped his without comment. People came by the two men, some just too look, others exchanging a few words in broken, heavily accented English. Later, as the sun started dipping towards the horizon a group of costumed dancers appeared and did a very entertaining performance that looked like a step-team on steroids. Finally though it seemed the food was ready, and the men were invited over while plastic and metal plates and an assortment of cutlery were distributed. Those who had been attending the animal sliced off big pieces of dripping meat for them; they were given a glop of something white and sticky from a black pot after which it was smothered in red, lumpy gravy and finally they were led to a table where there were all kinds of side dishes. Long boards had been placed on trestles for tables, and the people found seats. The Alphans found themselves beside Andries, with Stephen on the other side. And then, surprisingly, before anyone started eating, Andries banged a spoon on the table, an elderly man stood up, people bowed their heads.

"The Afrikaner is very religious," Stephen whispered to the Alphans after the short grace, which had been done in Afrikaans. They were offered more beer, but both John and Victor shook their heads and started taking hesitant bites of the strange fare on their plates.

"This is like grits," Koenig remarked, indicating the white glob, "just much thicker. What is on it?"

"Tomato and onion," Stephen explained. "They call it smoor."

John smiled. "I like it!"

The food actually was very good, the meat fatty and very tender. They found out that it was mutton, and that 'braai' was the Afrikaans word for barbeque. Victor found a cream colored cold dish particularly flavorful and discovered that it was called 'slaphakskeentjies': boiled baby onions in a creamy pickle sauce. Both men went back for more meat and some of the things they enjoyed most, and by the end of the meal their faces were greasy with pleasure.

"When do you need to return to your ship?" Stephen asked.

"As soon as possible," Koenig replied. "If bringing Andries Burger the good news about his brother is not the reason we came here, we need to continue our journey and find out."

"We have beds for you tonight," Stephen said. "We'll take you back to your ship tomorrow. We do have some older vehicles that continued working after the EMP effect, but they are carefully guarded. Men will be loading up a truck for you during the night."

"A truck?" John asked, surprised.

"They have decided to send some stuff with you to help you," Stephen explained. "Provisions, seed and a few other things. Is there anything specific you need on Berg?"

Koenig thought for a moment, looking to Victor for help. Finally the scientist said: "Fabric… material… we have babies, and children, and limited supplies to sew new clothes. We have cotton growing, but it may take a while before we can even use it properly. And the women… you know…" he added with a grin. "And maybe old radios and computers: even if they don't work, we can recycle the parts."

"I'll tell them," the redhead laughed.

"When we get back to the ship, where could we head?" the Commander asked. "We'd like to get past these mountains."

"I've not seen the ship," Stephen mulled, "but from your story I don't quite understand. It seems you don't have much control over it. But west of here there is a passage through the mountains called Meiringspoort. It will take you to the coastal town of George, where there are many people. If you head west you'll eventually reached Cape Town that was hit by a nuclear warhead and to the east along the coast is Port Elizabeth, a big city that was spared, but was thrown back to the Stone Age without electricity and electronics. It is a lawless place now. We can give you a map."

"And a compass?" Victor added and the man nodded.

"Can these people spare all this?" Koenig asked, not wanting to impose on their hosts too much.

"The Afrikaner is a resourceful nation," Stephen smiled. "And they will gladly give you the shirts off their backs. Now," he pointed, "that table by the side has deserts if you like. Also some sherry."

Both men patted their overfull stomachs and shook their heads. The sun had dipped away while they had been talking, and a few lanterns had been lit. Cheerful women were carrying the leftover food to the houses as men sliced the remaining meat from the carcass and piled it in a big bowl. The boys had come from the field, and one had carried the football over to the two Alphans with a marker, so both men signed their names with a flourish. "Mountain man, mountain man," they chanted, pointing at the Professor, who pulled faces at them.

"Don't mind them," Stephen smiled. "They don't often see friendly strangers. And the Afrikaans for mountain is 'berg' and 'man' is of course, man, so that's what your name denotes to them."

Victor smiled at the boys. "I don't mind at all. It's rather sweet." The boys ran off, tossing the football between them.

"Bedtime here is early," Stephen said, "but most people rise at first light. "I'll take you to your respective families and bid you goodnight."

* * *

By mid-morning the next day the Commander and Professor Bergman found themselves back at the ship, leaning against the hull eating their foil-wrapped cold lunch of meat slices, onion salad and potato salad; watching the dust-cloud of the disappearing truck. Koenig shook his head slowly, overcome.

"I really hope we can take all this stuff back to Berg with us. Those people have been so gracious just freely giving us all those things." The back of the ship was loaded with big wrapped bundles, hand-woven baskets filled with provisions, a plethora of old radios and computer parts and even a couple of bolts of fabric: denim and khaki, of course.

"I made a list while they were loading up," Victor smiled. "And also jotted down a few interesting things… like these shoes. Vellies… they are called… skin shoes. And those dried meat provisions is something called Biltong. One thing is for sure… we won't be hungry again soon!"

"Andries gave me a letter and some photos for his brother," John said. "We'll just have to persuade the intergalactic council to let us take everything."

"If this was our purpose in coming here, John, they may have wanted us to be given everything in the first place."

"It seems such a simple purpose, but, thinking about it, perhaps it is not. These people will be the first ever to know that we survived the explosion on the moon, and no doubt they **will** spread the word. Perhaps earth needed that good news."

The men had finished eating and spread the map on the ground, squatting beside it. "So, we'll be heading west, with the mountains visible to us. Here is Klaarstroom, and here is the opening they were talking about, so we are somewhere in between," John pointed. Victor nodded, following the finger. "When we get to the gap in the mountains, we'll stop and explore a bit on foot, since we have shoes now. And a shotgun! If we think it's possible, I could take the ship through the gap and once we get to the ocean, we'll decide what to do next."

"And if we can't take the ship through?"

"Then the only option is for me to take it over the mountains. Stephen was pretty adamant that there is nothing inland for hundreds of kilometers."

"And that there are gangs of very violent people roaming this land. Pieter told me a little about their defenses last night. Their animals are closely guarded 24 hours a day, but they have sheep, cattle and pigs apart from those horses. Hence the fierce dogs too. Livestock theft is their biggest problem."

The men had finished eating and bundled up their trash. "Well, we better get going. I'd like for us to get to that gap before dark and maybe do a bit of exploring tonight, so we can be ready to take the ship through tomorrow," John said.

Victor looked around for a few minutes before joining his Commander on the ship. "You know John, I could live here again," he smiled wistfully after a last glance at the landscape they were leaving behind, stuffing their trash the basket that had held their food and still held two full bottles of Coca Cola. "Look, John!" Victor suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the hull where moments ago there had been an opening.

"Well, well, well," John said. "It seems we **did** find our purpose and they're ready to spirit us away!" Even as he spoke, some gel came down from the ceiling and started wrapping itself around the pile of goods packed in the rear. "They're even taking care of our stuff! How considerate."

"Well, we better take our seats so we can be packed too," Victor said, his voice filled with emotion. "Goodbye South Africa… goodbye earth… it was good news to us too, seeing a pocket of mankind doing so well, wasn't it, John?"

(To be continued…)


	10. Chapter 10: Stirring up Trouble

**Chapter 10: Stirring Up Trouble**

"Take the axe and hunting knife we got from those Afrikaners and stay behind me, Victor," John Koenig said as he dropped from the opening in the spaceship to the ground, shotgun in hand. "If they survived, Luke and Anna should be here, but we don't know if there is anything else."

The scientist nodded and followed his Commander. The men stood at the ship for a few moments, taking in the gnarled, dead vegetation around them and listening carefully, but except for a light breeze rustling some brown leaves, all was quiet.

"I'm heading in the direction the ship is pointing, Victor. Stay here until I signal," Koenig explained. "Then join me and carve a notch into a tree, on the opposite side of the ship so we can follow it back here later."

"Right, John."

"And let's not make too much noise."

Koenig set off away from the ship, the shotgun ready in his hands. They had tried mind-flying the ship like on earth, but found it would not budge. Both men had concluded that for whatever reason the intergalactic council had landed them on Arkadia, they were meant to explore on foot. When he reached a tree about a hundred meters away from the ship, he signaled his friend.

"Carve the notch here, Victor," Koenig whispered. "I'll explore the next area. Wait for my signal."

Professor Bergman started carving a notch into the dead trunk while Koenig crept quietly through the bush, swinging the shotgun from side to side. The dead vegetation was dense enough to provide some cover, but not too dense to prevent progress. The two men leapfrogged this way several times before Koenig stopped dead and held up his hand. He signaled for Victor to approach, but very quietly.

They were on a small ridge looking out into a shallow valley, and several hundred meters away sections of a familiar spaceship could be seen through the trees.

"What is **that** doing here?" Koenig breathed.

"Probably the reason we are here," Victor whispered.

"Let's slip down this ridge but stay parallel to it. I want to approach the ship from the far side." The Commander waited until the Professor had carved his notch before the men made their way slowly down the ridge, where he carved another notch before they set off parallel to the edge of the valley. From time to time they stopped to carve another marker and eventually Koenig decided that they had traveled far enough and could head towards the big ship.

"I'll go first, like before," John whispered. "Stay hidden until I signal. And not a sound."

Victor nodded solemnly and crouched down while Koenig set off perpendicular to their route. Both men were listening for telltale sounds, but all they could hear were the slight rustling of leaves made by their own movements. When the Commander gave the signal Victor crept towards him. Koenig pointed at where they could begin to make out sections of the big ship before signaling for his friend to stay put. Shotgun ready Koenig resumed his trek to the ship.

Eventually the two men found themselves concealed in the trees with a full view of the vessel resting quietly on the dry surface. They had not seen or heard anybody. John leaned close to Victor before whispering: "I knew the entrance was on the far side, that's why this approach." Both men stared at the open port in the side of the ship as Koenig made his decision. "I think there is no one here. Let's go!"

They rushed straight at the ship and within a few seconds leaped inside. The Commander had been correct, there was no one in the first cabin, but it resembled little of the ship that had left Berg about two years ago. The room was messy, cluttered with empty storage containers, pieces of clothing and equipment. To their great delight a corner was piled with laser canons and both men headed there without a word.

Koenig grabbed a canvas tote from the floor of the huge Superswift. "Before we do anything else, Victor, let's get some of this equipment safely back to our ship. I think you're right: the reason we are here is Luke and Anna may be in Bannion's clutches. We need to arm ourselves and think of a strategy."

They loaded up with laser cannons, stun guns; and found flashlights, commlocks, binoculars and a few scanners. With their tote filled up they retraced their steps back to the top of the ridge from where they had first seen the Superswift. On their stomachs they investigated the terrain ahead of them. The big vessel was visible through the trees roughly at their two o'clock. Slightly further away to their left was another rocky ledge where the vegetation appeared greener. With their binoculars they could also make out the white of an Eagle between the vegetation.

"I think that's the area where we first found the cave and the Sanskrit inscription," Koenig whispered. "That must be where Luke and Anna decided to settle."

"And that's no doubt where Bannion and his people are too," Victor whispered back. "But how did the Superswift end up here when it was programmed for earth?"

"Let's take the equipment back to our ship while we talk," Koenig said. Following the notches in the trees they made their way back to the intergalactic ship, this time carving markers on the other side of the dead trees. "It makes sense in a way," John explained. "We passed by Arkadia on our journey on the moon, so this would be part of the reverse plot from Berg. I'm just wondering **why** Bannion and his people would choose to land here."

"The state of that ship was not good," Victor added. "Looks like they may have had some trouble on board. They may have needed help."

"Except their way of asking for it was probably not friendly. So now it is Luke and Anna that may need help."

They had reached their ship and climbed inside. "Let's take two laser cannons, two stun guns, flashlights." Koenig rummaged among the items they had received on earth for the water bottles, which they filled up from the large barrel the men from Klaarstroom had loaded on board. "Water and a few things to eat. I'll take one pair of binoculars." The men were dressed in their black silky pants, vellies and khaki shirts. The shorts were just too much for them, but the belts now came in handy for their stun guns.

"From what I remember it doesn't get too cold here at night," Victor said. "Should we take those jackets?" The men on earth had included some clothes in their gift, among which were two bulky camouflage jackets.

"Let's take them just in case," John said. "No point in taking the commlocks, they'll have to be reprogrammed first." They packed a small backpack each, slung the water bottles around their necks and armed with their laser cannons stepped back onto Arkadia. The shotgun was staying behind but they had packed the axe and hunting knife.

"I want us to head back to that ridge," Koenig said as they made their way between the trees again. "This time we'll veer towards the Eagle, but I want us to approach it the same way we did the Superswift; from the far side. Going into that cave is suicide, even armed. No doubt Bannion and his people are armed in there. Perhaps we can find a vantage point and hope someone will come outside; someone we could talk to and find out what's going on."

Feeling like commando units the men made their way back to the ridge. This time they veered left along the rim of the valley, traveling quietly, still carving their markers into the trees. The light seemed to be fading, and they smelled smoke on the slight breeze. Koenig stopped to comb the valley with his binoculars.

"I can see where the greener vegetation starts," he whispered, but suddenly froze. They could hear voices clearly: far away, but voices without a doubt. Both men stood frozen but the voices remained in the distance. "Let's go," the Commander finally said. "Let's be as quiet as we can. I want us to try reaching that Eagle before dark."

The men moved in a large ellipse, coming around the back of the eagle. By the time they had reached the familiar shape it was almost completely dark. "Stay behind this tree, Victor. I'm going to take a look." From time to time the sound of voices drifted towards them between the trees but they had not encountered anyone during their journey.

Koenig approached the Eagle stealthily and disappeared from view for a few minutes. Finally he signaled once with his flashlight, facing the light away from the cave and the voices and the Professor made his way over to the Eagle.

The passenger cabin had been stripped almost bare. The seats had been removed as well as the table by the computer console. Some of the paneling had been taken out, but the control module was still intact. The storage compartment was empty.

"Let's sit in the cockpit," Koenig said. "It should shield our voices." Both men were tired from the long day's walking and gratefully sank into the pilot seats, keeping their laser cannons and backpacks close. "What do you think, Victor, approach them in the dark or wait until daylight?"

"Hmmm… that's a tough one, John. They're more familiar with the terrain, which is to their advantage. But they're unaware of us, so if we could get closer in the dark to listen, it may be helpful?"

The men ate some dried fruit and biltong in silence. "If we go in the dark," John said thoughtfully, "I'll feel better if one of us stay here at the Eagle. But, it may be risky. Perhaps we should rest here best we can and see what the morning brings."

"Yeah. Explore the area more thoroughly and find somewhere to wait. It would be good if we can get hold of Luke or Anna first."

"We'll have to have a plan in case we do. When someone comes up missing it will be noticed." Koenig got up. "I'm going to close the Eagle doors. It will give us warning if someone comes. Let's use the evening for planning and get some rest."

By early morning the men found themselves concealed on a deep ledge from where they could see the cleared area in front of the cave well. Though not comfortable, their rest in the Eagle had been without interruption, and after a breakfast of dried fruit and a hard, biscuit-like cake they had both forgotten the name of, they had made their way up the back of the ridge above the cave and found themselves in a good position from where to observe.

The first people who came out of the cave, arguing loudly, was a bearded, bedraggled looking man and a woman they recognized as Ann Coulther. Their voices were raised as they faced each other with aggressive postures, and bits of the conversation drifted up to the men on the ledge.

"… back to our original journey…." The woman.

"… provisions… the baby… Bannion… crazy…" The man, whom they now realized was Pete Johnson.

"… wasting time… let… stay…" She was obviously very agitated and finally turned away from Johnson, her arms folded defiantly. Both were distracted and looked towards the entrance of the cave where another bearded man appeared. Johnson pulled his stun gun.

"Get back," he ordered loudly.

"… crops… check…" The man was now fully visible, and it appeared to be the tall figure of Luke Ferro. But as Johnson advanced on him, he retreated back into the cave. Shortly more people came out, the men all bearded, all armed. They formed a group and had a discussion, their heads close together, before heading back into the cave.

"Let's go, Victor," Koenig whispered. "While they are inside." They made their way quietly and carefully back up the ridge and around to the Eagle. "Luke and Anna are obviously in some sort of hostage situation," John continued once they were safely inside the Eagle. "Looks like our group of mutineers are still fighting. I heard something about a baby, and Bannion. Perhaps they were trying to get extra provisions and thought Luke and Anna had some."

"Not for 21 people," Victor sighed. "They should still have plenty on the Superswift if they were careful."

"I doubt they were. We need to somehow try and get Luke Ferro or Anna Davis and find out exactly what is going on. Or try capturing one of the others and bringing them here."

"Luke said something about crops. The planted area is somewhere directly ahead of us, between the cave and the Eagle. Perhaps we can wait there and hope someone will come check on the vegetables."

"That's probably our best option," Koenig agreed. "But we'll split up. That way, if one of is discovered, the other can still come up with some kind of plan."

They moved stealthily ahead until they could see the area cleared for the vegetable patch between the trees. The vegetation was green in the area and provided good cover. Koenig indicated a well leafed area for the Professor and he took position closer to the crops behind a big rocky outcrop. The plan was that if Luke or Anna came, he would approach them first; if they were accompanied by one of those from the Superswift, Koenig would stun that person first. If either of them were taken, the other would retreat to the intergalactic ship since the area was bound to be searched then, and try to come up with a rescue plan.

They waited as the morning grew warmer, shifting slightly from time to time. Suddenly Koenig signaled to his friend to be still; they could both hear voices approaching. As the two figures appeared in the clearing, Koenig had his stun gun out at the same time he whispered: "Anna, don't be afraid…" He felt momentarily guilty as the second person was Ann Coulther from the Superswift group, but he had stunned her while at the same time stepping up to Anna Davis.

Her stunned surprise at seeing John Koenig here on Arkadia worked in their favor, because she just stared without a sound. "We need to talk, Anna," Koenig whispered, taking her arm. "We know you are in trouble and we are here to help. Let's go to the Eagle."

Victor led the way, with Anna following and Koenig bringing up the rear, Ann Coulther swung across his shoulder in a fireman's lift. They could not dare leave her to be discovered or raise the alarm yet once she recovered. Once they were inside the Eagle both men relaxed for a moment. They were vastly outnumbered and realized they had been lucky this time.

"Watch her, Victor," Koenig said, placing Coulther in the cockpit, taking up position in front of the Eagle door himself. "Anna, please tell us what's going on."

She had found her voice and took a deep breath. "It will have to be quick. They have my babies if I'm not back soon. I'm supposed to check and water the crops."

"We'll help with that," Koenig said. "And I know you have questions, but we've been brought here to help… so tell us what's going on?"

"We saw that ship," Anna started, "… and Luke thought it looked like an earth ship, so we thought finally people were looking for the moon… but when they landed and all those men came at us with weapons we were terrified. We eventually recognized some of them; they had all been on Alpha with us."

"Why did they land here?" Koenig asked.

"There had been fighting on board. They had two bodies, a woman about to give birth, and they were in a bad way cooped up in that ship… They remembered leaving us here on Arkadia, and when their computer told them they were passing, they decided to land…"

"Bodies?" Koenig exclaimed, alarmed.

"Yes, two men killed in the fighting. Some want to go on to earth, some want to turn back to your planet and some now want to stay here… they are very angry at each other."

"Can you accept more people in your community at this point?" Victor Bergman asked from the door to the cockpit.

"Luke and I have worked very hard. We have two boys now, and we are getting better at producing extra food. We could probably take two or three extra, and the additional help will be useful, but we don't need people who are constantly fighting. We want people who are willing to work just as hard as we do."

Koenig nodded. "Well, Anna, we of Alpha have recently come to the attention of the intergalactic council… a body almost like the United Nations… and the Professor and I are in training to join them. We think they sent us here to help you. So… we would somehow need to negotiate with Bannion and his people…"

Victor swung around, his stun gun aimed at Ann Couther who was staggering from the Eagle cockpit. "Stop!" he said. But the amazement at seeing the two Alphans was enough to freeze her.

Koenig too aimed his stun gun. "Ann, we're just talking to Anna here about the problems you are creating for them."

Ann Coulther slid down against the wall of the passenger module with a sigh, and hung her head. "I'm not proud of what we have become," she said. Both men could not help but notice her haggard appearance. "I won't give you any problems, Commander. But Pete will be getting suspicious if we don't get back. They are terrifying her children and Luke."

"How could we negotiate with Bannion?" Koenig asked. "He was your leader wasn't he?"

Ann's face filled with sadness. "Irving killed Terry." Her voice was barely audible, her hand on her stomach. "My child will grow up without a father."

John and Victor looked at each other, realizing that the problems they were facing with the group of mutineers from Berg could be far worse than they had imagined. And now that they had revealed themselves, they had to move forward. They could not rely on the two women to keep their presence secret.

"Let's go water your crops," Koenig said, "while we think. Victor, you stay here and watch Ann. We'll be back soon."

"Commander," Ann Coulther appealed. "I know we did a terrible thing to you on Berg, but I will not give you any trouble now. We had no idea what we were getting into when we took the Superswift and started this journey, and it was a big mistake. I know you let us go to get rid of the seed of hatred we carried, and I don't blame you. But if there is anything I can do now to help, I will…"

"Victor?" Koenig faced his friend. The Professor nodded.

"Let's trust her, John. We are vastly outnumbered and will need help."

"OK. But keep her covered just in case." The four of them started back to the vegetable patch. There was still no one else around and Anna Davis showed them the system of irrigation ditches that linked up to a small stream trickling from the rocky ledge.

"We've not had rain in a long time," Anna said. "But Luke and I found this stream always has some water, so we irrigate from here."

"We noticed it was very dry," the Professor added. "It could not have been easy for you and Luke."

"It has not been easy, Professor," she said, bending to lift one of the irrigation sluices, "but Luke and I have loved every moment."

"Then we'll have to make certain that we can talk these people into leaving Arkadia in peace," Victor mused, looking at John.

"Could we get everyone outside the cave somehow?" Koenig asked. "I'd hate for children to be caught inside that cave if things get rough."

"Mandy and Joan are keeping the children, Commander," Ann Coulther offered. "I can go in and bring them out… under the pretense of taking the children for a walk."

John looked at Victor. "If we can do that, and you can bring the children to the Eagle… protect them in here using the door as a choke point… or even better, take them to our ship, with Anna…?"

"That would leave you here by yourself, John," Victor said.

"I won't give you away, Commander," Ann Couther said. "You have my word."

"So if we can somehow get the children out… and Anna… and get them somewhere safe so you can return, Victor," Koenig mused.

"I think we better get back," Anna said. "Someone might come looking."

"She's right," Ann confirmed. "Wait by the Eagle, Commander, and I'll bring the children, and Anna, if I can. It might take a while, but I'll do my best."

The two men had no choice but to hope the plan would work. They took up positions inside the Eagle with their laser cannons in case they were betrayed and settled in for the wait.

* * *

Many hours later the door to the Eagle slid open. "It's us, Commander, Anna, the babies and I," Ann Coulther whispered as the women climbed on board. Anna had a baby in her arms and Ann was leading a toddler, a stun gun lowered in her other hand. "I had to take the gun to give the impression I was guarding her."

The two Alphans admired the baby for a few seconds and the Professor ruffled the toddler's hair. "It will be dark soon, Commander," Anna Davis said. "If we are gone too long, they are bound to get suspicious, but we have a plan."

"Rough me up," Ann Coulther offered. "I'll give you a few moments to make your getaway, then stumble back to the cave and say Anna surprised me when I was distracted with a child. She overwhelmed me and ran away with the children."

"They'll search the area but not for long," Anna added, "since it will be dark soon. That way we can get to wherever your ship is."

"Will you be OK though, Ann?" Victor asked. "They won't hurt you further?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll try to get word to Luke that he is not to worry about Anna and that help will be coming."

"Sounds like a plan," Koenig said, thoughtfully. "We can return in the morning but leave Anna and the children in safety."

"I'll find a way to meet you at the Eagle in the morning, Commander," Ann Coulther said.

"They might resume their search for Anna though," the Professor interjected.

"That could work in our favor," John said. "If we accost single members of their party, we could stun them and reduce their numbers in our favor a bit."

"Beat me up a bit, Commander, then you have to go quickly. Irving is the paranoid one and he might get suspicious if we are away too long. It's him you have to worry about."

Koenig looked at the woman for a few seconds before muttering and apology and knocking her down with a quick swipe. She smiled sadly.

"Not enough, Commander." She rolled around in the dirt and smeared some more dirt on her face. "Now, you must go!"

The two men and Anna Davis started moving away from the Eagle. Anna carried her baby, and Victor piggybacked the toddler, leading the way while Koenig brought up the rear, his laser cannon ready. Anna whispered urgently to her eldest son to be very quiet, as the boy was enjoying the piggyback ride and giggling occasionally. They walked as fast as they could back to the ridge; once they had made their way to the top, both men breathed a sigh of relief as they had heard shouts drifting through the trees during the last part of their journey: men searching for Anna and the children.

"Not far now," Koenig whispered. "Victor you take them there as fast as you can, but quietly. I'll hang back a bit just in case someone comes up this ridge."

The Professor nodded and set off again, Anna beside him. He showed her the marks on the trees, as it was getting dark, but they did not want to use the flashlights yet. A light can be seen a long way in the dark.

Finally after a long, stressful walk they reached the intergalactic ship. Anna froze, staring at it in amazement. Victor Bergman dropped the toddler beside her. "I'm going to check it out, just in case." He pulled his stun gun and approached to opening in the hull. Like before, the inside of the ship was giving off a faint glow, but the vessel was empty and there was no sign that anyone had been inside. "It's safe," he stuck his head out, gesturing for her to come inside, reaching to help the two-year old inside. "I have a son too," he smiled at her.

She looked around the strange vessel. "How do you fly this?" she asked. "There's no cockpit!"

"We don't. The intergalactic council takes us where they want," he grinned. "It has been quite an experience."

Now her eyes on him were huge. "A son? You said you have a son?"

"Yes," he smiled shyly. "Thor. He was six months old when we left. I'm not sure how long we have been gone now."

"Well," Anna squatted and hugged her eldest to her. "This is John. Named after the Commander, of course. And the baby is Luke. We adore them."

"I hope we can get these people away from Arkadia so you can continue your work here, Anna." He had filled some enamel mugs with water, offering it to her and the boy. We have just come from earth, where we had a task to perform, and the earth people gave us those things." He indicated the bundles and baskets in the rear.

"Earth? But those people said earth was destroyed…?"

"There are pockets of survivors," Victor said, moving towards the door as he heard rustling. But it was just John Koenig.

"No one followed up the ridge," Koenig said. "They probably didn't think Anna would climb with the babies. Hopefully our presence is still secret."

"Thank you, Commander." Anna said. "You've been nothing but good to us, despite the way we left Alpha."

"Those things are all in the past, Anna. Let's get something to eat."

The men rummaged around in the baskets of provisions, bringing out some dried fruit and biltong. Victor found some jars and studied them. "Hey, John, this looks like that salad thing we had. And look, these seemed to be jarred peaches or something. Those people really went out of their way for us."

There were a couple of spoons and a fork or two, so they simply passed the jar of peaches around. Little John was delighted at the fare and ate happily.

"He's named after you, John," Victor smiled at his friend. John Koenig looked very pleased and proud.

"Tell me more about your planet?" Anna asked as they shared the meal.

"We found two planets," Koenig answered. "In a small solar system we named Alpha Nova."

"New Alpha!" Anna smiled, tears in her eyes. "That's beautiful!"

"We all eventually settled on one of the planets, which had been named Berg. When we left, we had already established two communities: Uzazi, meaning 'birth' and Kukua, meaning 'growth'. We have several children, our own and three of the children who had survived on the Superswift."

"Yes, some of those people told us the story about the ship coming to your planet, and earth having been destroyed. But the Professor said you found people on earth."

"Yes, no doubt there are many pockets of survivors. We found one group, and would you believe, our Eagle pilot's brother was in that group!"

"Johan Burger," Victor mumbled; his mouth full of onion salad.

"The intergalactic council obviously orchestrated it so we could give him the good news that his brother is alive and most of us on Alpha survived the nuclear explosion. Conversely we got the good news that there are survivors on earth doing well."

"Who is this intergalactic council?"

"It seems to be a body of aliens overseeing cosmic affairs," John answered, watching Victor make two pallets out of the clothing they had been given. "This journey they have sent us on is to train us to join them, we think, something like the twelve tasks of Hercules we have to complete," he added with a grin.

"Sleeping arrangements are not very luxurious," Victor said as he joined them. "You can have that seat we use while traveling in this ship." He indicated his seat. "It should be sufficient for you and the baby, and your boy can sleep on those clothes."

Anna placed her hand on Victor's arm. "Thank you, Professor," she said gratefully. "You have not told me… who is the mother of your boy?"

The Professor glanced at John Koenig, who just smiled and nodded.

"Helena," he replied softly. Anna too looked at John Koenig with surprise.

"Victor and Helena have a long history," John smiled reassuringly, putting his arm around the older man's shoulder. "I could not be happier for them."

Anna nodded. "Well, I'm so grateful you are here, Commander, and Professor Bergman. I feel hopeful we'll get the situation with those people sorted out now before they cause more harm."

"Yes, we still have a lot to discuss," John said. "We need more information from you about their numbers and their weapons, and then come up with some sort of plan for tomorrow. We'll talk for a bit; then you and Anna get some rest with the little ones. I'll keep watch just in case, and wake you when I get tired, Victor, so you can take the next watch."

"Sound plan, John," Victor nodded.

"Tomorrow you and I will head back and see if we can negotiate with their leaders. Hopefully we can get this issue resolved so we can continue our journey and eventually get back to our home, and Luke and Anna can continue their destiny here on Arkadia."

(To be continued…)


	11. Chapter 11: Dealing with Dissidents

**Chapter 11: Dealing with Dissidents**

From the top of their ridge the men could see lots of activity in the area of the cave. Groups of armed men set off in different directions, but they were far from quiet, shouting loudly and angrily. Commander Koenig looked at the Professor.

"I hope they are still unaware of our presence," he whispered. "This is not going to be easy." Both men were armed with a laser cannon and a stun gun.

"Do we head for the Eagle?" Victor Bergman asked.

"We have to try, in case Ann **does** make it there," Koenig replied. "We'll take the long way around and come up from the back again. But we'll stay together. If we can make it to the Eagle unobserved it would be good. Once we start stunning people in the search parties, they'll know something is up. Right, back to back Victor, and if we are discovered, stun immediately."

"I'm not made for this, John," Victor sighed, "but I'll do my best."

The men checked their stun guns a final time, hung the laser cannons around their shoulders and started down the ridge, keeping among the dense vegetation. They had donned the camouflage jackets with the hope it helped a bit. Every few steps they stopped to listen. The voices were distinct but not near their position yet.

As they neared the foot of the ridge they became aware of a banging noise and hastily scrambled behind some rocks. Two bearded, wild looking men were moving through the trees, banging on the trunks with broken branches. It seems they were trying to scare the kids they were supposedly looking for into crying to give away their position. Koenig placed his hand over Victor's stun gun and shook his head while they watched the men. With a little luck the men would move on without spotting them.

They waited until the banging faded before resuming their stealthy journey, following the notches they had carved two days ago, which would bring them to the Eagle via a circuitous route. Voices from the searchers seemed to be concentrated closer to the cave, but now and then they took cover as they heard scrambling in the vegetation. They were heading away from the Eagle now and would only curve in towards it after a detour and the voices grew fainter. At the furthest point from the Eagle they crouched down and rested for a while. Koenig scanned through the trees with his binoculars and both men drank some water.

"Looks clear, Victor. You ready?" Koenig asked. The Professor merely nodded. Now they started creeping towards the Eagle very slowly from tree to tree, making use of every bit of vegetation for concealment. The voices had stopped for the moment.

Koenig took his friend's sleeve because he could see the man was very tense. "I think they're searching towards the other side now," he whispered. "We may be OK. You're doing great, Victor."

They crept through the trees, ever getting closer to the Eagle. Suddenly, without any warning two men appeared to their side and both parties were momentarily stunned at seeing each other, but Koenig was faster. Before any man could utter a sound he had stunned them and they dropped to the ground. When no one else appeared, they slowly approached the two figures.

"Get their weapons, Victor," Koenig ordered. "We have no choice but to leave them, but unarmed counts in our favor." Victor Bergman collected a laser cannon and two stun guns from the men and tossed a commlock into a clump of vegetation. They continued their nerve-wracking journey through the bush.

Finally they started seeing parts of the Eagle between the trees and crouched down. They had only waited for a few seconds before they became aware of two figures patrolling around the vessel. Koenig indicated to Victor to lie on his stomach and remain before creeping slowly towards their goal. Finally, after scanning carefully with his binoculars he signaled the Professor to approach. "It's Ann and someone else," he whispered as the other man joined him. "I'm going to take a chance. Stay here and stun them both if it's a trap."

The Commander crawled forward a few more meters before slowly getting up. "Ann… it's me." His voice was barely audible but they heard him and came towards him.

"This is Yasko Levin," Ann whispered back. "He'll help us. Come, it's clear."

Only after he reached the Eagle and looked inside did Koenig signal his friend and the party of four made their way inside. Yasko Levin remained in the doorway, facing out, his stun gun ready.

"Yasko, like me, is tired of the fighting and aggression, Commander. We just want to end this."

"Pete Irving has lost his mind," Yasko said with a shake of his head. "He killed Terry Bannion, and Sal Farino, who tried to restrain him. Being confined to that ship has messed with minds." The man looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry for what we did to you on Berg."

"That's in the past," Koenig said. "We need to decide how to go from here."

"Mandy, Joan and Irving are in the cave with Luke Ferro," Ann said. "Everyone else is searching in groups of two."

"We stunned two of them not far from here," the Commander said, indicating the extra weapons the Professor was holding.

"We could hide near the cave and stun more of them as they return, but they'll hear inside," Ann continued. "Or I could go inside with Yasko and stun the three guards and bring Luke out. Then we can wait for the others to return."

"With Irving out of the way, the others are more likely to be reasonable," Levin added.

"Let's do that then," Koenig said. "You go ahead and we'll follow. We'll stay hidden until you signal us from the cave."

Taking the extra weapons the two men followed the party from the Superswift. Ann and Yasko talked normally, moving unconcealed, while John and Victor crept stealthily behind them. The clearing in front of the cave was deserted and both men found cover from where they could see the entrance and sweep around them at the same time.

Ann called out a greeting before entering the cave and a few minutes later came out with Luke Ferro. Koenig and Bergman quickly made their way over and were greeted enthusiastically by the bearded Ferro.

"Give him weapons Victor," John said. "Is there any way we can secure the others inside?"

"There is rope," Luke said.

"Go tie them up, Victor, and gag them if you can. Ann, go help. We'll guard here from the entrance."

"Pete Johnson is the most reasonable one to speak to," Ann said before disappearing into the cave. "He's really the true leader for our group, but Irving bullied his way in as leader." By the time the Professor and Ann rejoined the men at the entrance, two searchers had been stunned outside as they returned and their weapons collected. Not long afterwards another two returned, froze when they saw their comrades sprawled in the dirt and were promptly stunned themselves. Luke dashed to collect those weapons too.

"Three inside, six unarmed, two of you with us. That leaves eight of you left?" Koenig asked.

"Yes, Commander. And I think only Johnson still has a laser cannon. The rest all have stun guns. Unless they return to the Superswift for more weapons."

"We removed all the weapons from there," Koenig said, looking at Victor. Their attention was drawn to the clearing, where the first two men stunned were beginning to stir. "Look up everyone," Koenig warned. "They'll probably call out and alert the others. For now, stun, until we have all the weapons."

The searchers sat up, looking around for their weapons, puzzled. They were still not fully aware of what was going on and went to check on the other two dissidents. Then, as Koenig predicted, one man straightened up.

"Hey! Pete, Jerry! We need you, something's up!" There was a faint shouted reply and minutes later those concealed at the cave entrance heard crashing footsteps through the bush. Four men appeared in a rush and were promptly stunned, together with the original two.

"Weapons, quick," Koenig whispered urgently and Victor dashed forward, snatching up the stun guns even as they heard more crashing through the trees. Koenig's party had stealth to their advantage though and as two more figures burst into the clearing they were dropped on the spot. One had been carrying a laser cannon.

The Professor piled the weapons behind the group and they settled in to wait for the remaining two armed men. A few minutes later two unarmed figures stumbled into the clearing: the search party first stunned by Koenig and Bergman. They looked around at the still bodies surrounding them, but Koenig indicated those with him to remain concealed.

"Hey! Irving? Mandy? Joan?" one of the men yelled and started heading towards the cave. "What the heck is going on?" Koenig dropped him as he drew near, and as the second man ran towards them, stunned him too. A few minutes later they heard the last footsteps approaching and finally had all the dissidents sprawled in the clearing.

"Right," Koenig ordered. "Let's collect all the weapons and get them moved together in the middle." The men sprang into action and dragged all the limp figures into the center of the clearing. All the weapons were secured behind some rocks and the Commander indicated for his party to take up visible positions with their backs to the rock-face but able to view the clearing. Some of the stunned men were starting to stir and sit up, bewildered. Most first looked around for their weapons, but the astonishment on their faces was almost comical when they finally spotted Commander Koenig and the Professor training weapons on them.

"Stay where you are," Koenig barked. "You know we will not hesitate to stun you again. We'll wait until everyone is awake, then we'll talk."

Men sat up and lowered their heads as Koenig repeated his warning. Most had expressions of shame on their faces, but a handful looked angry and defiant. Finally Pete Johnson had regained consciousness and John Koenig strode closer to the group of defeated men.

"John Koenig," Johnson said, unable to hide his surprise. "Are you a figment of my imagination, or are you real?"

"Stay down, Johnson. We're real, and you have stirred the attention of the intergalactic council by bringing your troubles to this peaceful planet. They brought us here to resolve it and get you back on your way."

All faces reflected puzzlement at the Commander's strange words.

"Where's Irving?" Pete Johnson asked.

"In the cave, unharmed, with the two girls, but restrained. We do not wish to harm any of you further, so start talking. Why are you here stirring up trouble on Arkadia?"

Pete Johnson hung his head for a few minutes. Finally he looked up at Koenig. "I don't understand what's going on, but I'll tell you. Confined in that ship for so long, with no end to the journey in sight, is enough to drive one insane. We had no idea what we were getting into when we left Berg." He shook his head sadly. "Some of us coped with it better than others, but there was constant bickering and fighting. Some started refusing to do their duties. Joan Conway and Pierce Quinton became almost catatonic. Pete Irving picked fights whenever he could. I should have stepped up, but there seemed to be no point. We all realized we would never see earth alive again."

Ann Couther now stood up and came to stand beside John Koenig. "Mandy Lindsay was pregnant and having some real trouble. We did what we could, but her constant screaming and moaning drove Pete over the edge. He snapped at Terry Bannion and shot him, and then a man who tried to restrain him before we could overpower him."

"From then on he remained by the weapons," Johnson continued, "And simply started a reign of terror. We had to bring him food and water, and when our computers showed we were within range of Arkadia he decided we had to land and get rid of the bodies."

"Why didn't you just eject them into space?" Koenig asked.

"No one was thinking clearly, Commander," Ann replied. "It's hard to explain to you the atmosphere on that ship, but it was deteriorating by the day. When we landed, we were met by Luke and Anna and the two babies. They were happy to see us, but sadly we treated them pretty harshly. We had been here a week, eating their food and keeping them hostage when you arrived. Mandy had lost the baby, meantime, which put Pete Irving even more on edge. He was the father."

"What were you planning to achieve?" Koenig asked, pacing around the huddled group.

"Just being out of that ship was a relief," Johnson sighed. "But we don't know."

"The fighting just continued, Commander," Ann Coulther added. "Some of us wanted to return to Berg though we didn't know how and knew we would not be welcome. Going to earth had lost its attraction as constant talk was about the devastation we would find there. Some of us wanted to land anywhere and start all over. We could not agree."

Koenig circled the group some more before he spoke with resolve.

"I've had two days to think. This is what you will do, and it is not negotiable. **You** made the choice to take the ship and return to earth, so the majority of you will continue your goal. Luke and Anna can accept three people, maximum, to remain here on Arkadia with them. They need the help, but they need people who are willing to work hard and live with them in peace."

"I'd like to stay, Commander," Ann Coulther said softly. "There is nothing more for me on that ship but sadness."

"I'd like to stay too," Yasko Levin added.

"Anyone else?" Koenig asked.

Pierce Quinton scooted backwards towards Ann. "Me too, Commander Koenig," he whispered, his eyes full of tears.

"Right then, if Luke and Anna agree, the three of you will become Arkadians." The Commander turned back to the rest of the group. "Pete Johnson, you will assume leadership of the Superswift group. You will return to the ship, unarmed, and get it back into shape to resume your journey." Koenig paused for a moment. "Victor and I have been to earth during our journey. There are groups of survivors doing very well, so you'll not be going to total destruction. Luke and I will accompany you to your craft and supervise and help while you take stock of your remaining supplies, get them in order and check your systems. Victor, you'll go and get Anna and her kids and bring them back here. Then you'll start an inventory of the supplies Arkadia can spare for the Superswift. Meanwhile, we'll unload one ATV from the Superswift for the Arkadians. You were also given two rabbit breeding pairs on leaving Berg, Johnson, so you will hand over a male and two females to Ann, so they can set up their own breeding for food here. Yasko, when Anna returns, those of you remaining behind will start learning your tasks on Arkadia."

The huddled captives listened quietly. Some faces were beginning to show relief at being given direction, but a few men were still scowling.

"Irving and the other girls will remain confined in the cave until you are ready to depart," Koenig concluded. "We will keep all the weapons secure and when you are ready to leave, we'll give you, Pete, and one other man chosen by you disabled weapons. You'll have enough time on your journey to fix them. We will also see if there is any surplus equipment that can be used on Arkadia. Any questions?"

There were none. "Any attempt at aggression towards us will result in that person being stunned and tied up in the cave until your departure. Our goal is no more than three days." Koenig raised his weapon and the others in his party stood too. "Get going!" he barked, nodding at Luke. "Yasko, you guard the prisoners in the cave. Ann, come with us so you can bring back the ATV. Victor, go get Anna and the kids. And bring me the letter for Burger, and the photographs, so I can show these people the hope they are heading towards." Then Koenig, Luke and Ann followed the group of men heading towards the Superswift.

* * *

Under the strong leadership of John Koenig the work on the Superswift continued relentlessly while Victor Bergman mostly helped Luke, Anna and their small group with tasks on Arkadia. Some superfluous inside paneling was removed from the Superswift so a shelter could be built for the three newcomers. An ATV and an extra moonbuggy were unloaded from the Superswift pod. Using a cabinet dismantled from inside the earth vessel, the rabbits were homed. Anna made a huge pot of vegetable stew so the tired workers could eat in the clearing at the end of each workday.

The group scheduled to depart on the journey to earth offered no resistance, having resigned themselves to their destiny. In the evening around the fire Koenig shared with them all the experience on earth, which made hope come alive in the eyes of most of the men. Yasko, Pierce and Ann had subconsciously always grouped themselves with Luke and Anna and it looked as if the new Arkadians would settle in well. By the end of the second day Koenig had Victor join him on the Superswift, checking the computer systems with those responsible for it. The Arkadians had filled two containers with some fresh vegetables for the earthbound vessel and had topped up the water supplies and the recycling equipment had been checked and cleaned. Some of the surplus bunk mattresses had been unloaded for the Arkadians together with some blankets, as well as a small cache of medical supplies.

Finally Koenig had sent the Professor back to their own ship to get half of the seed supplies they had been given on earth for Luke and Anna. As they sat around the fire that evening, Koenig delivered his last instructions: "Tomorrow, Pete, you'll board your ship to resume your journey. Victor has disabled one laser cannon and two stun guns slightly, they should not be hard to fix, and we'll leave those with you. Having more weapons on your ship will not be a good thing. Once everyone is on board, we'll bring Irving and the two girls, still restrained, on board. It is your decision what to do with them. I've had a long talk with them, explaining what was going to happen, but they've remained sullen."

"It will be your responsibility, Johnson, to keep discipline on board. You chose the path you are now continuing, and you need to remember the training you received for duty on Alpha; the things you learned on our long, uncontrolled journey on the moon. Regard this endeavor in the same way, doing your duties and looking out for each other. You have a home to go to, if you have the strength of character to endure."

There was a long silence before Pete Johnson finally looked up. "Thank you, Commander Koenig," he finally said. "We lost our way, but you have shown us the way to our future. I admire your leadership skills and I think the intergalactic council is lucky to have you."

"We wish you well on your journey, Pete," Koenig replied. "Making a choice and sticking with it even through adversity builds character." Now he turned to the three new Arkadians. "We wish you the same, Ann. Please help Luke and Anna with all your strength and you will build on their excellent foundation."

"And perhaps in future, we will meet again," Victor Bergman said.

Pete Johnson got up and stood in front of the Professor. "I owe you an apology too, Professor Bergman," he said. "We meant you harm on Berg because of irrational fantasies. We wish you and Commander Koenig all the best too, with your families on Berg." Then the Superswift party headed off towards their ship, where they had been sleeping at night. Once they were out of sight, Koenig turned to Luke.

"We'll stay until they have departed tomorrow. I'll make it clear that any attempt from them to land again will result in a shoot-to-kill reaction. We'll leave you three laser cannons and a stun gun each."

"Thank you, Commander," Luke said. "Words are not enough to convey our thanks, really. You've brought peace back to Arkadia. I hope that we'll see each other again in future."

"Raise your children well and teach them about their history and us," Koenig smiled. "That is thanks enough for us. Now, Yasko and I will take first watch, and you and Victor can do the morning watch."

The women went inside the cave with the Professor and Luke while Koenig and Levin took up positions from where they could watch the clearing and keep the fire going. Everyone was thankful that it would be the last night of vigilance; the stress had taken its toll on all three parties. Sleep was uneasy.

The morning brough joy to the faces of Luke and Anna as they excited the cave to a light, gentle rain. They hugged and danced with abandon.

"You brought the rain too, Commander Koenig!" Anna hugged him happily. She quickly had her new helpers setting out the empty hollow containers they had brought their first supplies in to catch some of the precious water. As the group watched the young boy playing in the rain joyfully, Pete Johnson appeared.

"We're ready, Commander."

"Bring them," Koenig ordered, indicating the cave. Luke and Yasko escorted a scowling Irving and a subdued Mandy and Joan, their hands still tied but the gags removed, to the Superswift. Victor and the other Arkadians followed at a distance. Pete climbed on board and helped the three prisoners inside, setting them down on bunks in the main cabin but making no effort to untie them yet.

The Professor stepped forward and handed Pete Johnson a laser cannon and two stun guns, then held out his hand. "Good luck, Pete, all of you. It is our hope you **will** reach earth."

"Thank you, Professor Bergman. Commander Koenig." The man stepped back and the door to the Superswift slid shut. The others hastily retreated a good distance to watch from the trees. After a few minutes the engines of the huge ship started up with a mighty roar and the vessel lifted from the rain-blessed surface of Arkadia slowly until it disappeared in the cloud cover, but they could still hear it for a good while. When all was silent again, the small remaining group turned to make their way back to the cave.

* * *

"Our dilemma as beings of the mind is that we are physically restricted. A mind without a body cannot move, so to overcome that, we have learned to manipulate things with our thoughts to get things done."

"Alternatively we can inhabit any physical entity if we should so choose, but as it will inevitably result in that entity ceasing to exist, that is always our last option."

"So, by becoming beings of the mind we realize in hindsight the limitations we have placed upon ourselves."

Therefore it would be in our interest to add entities with a perfect balance between mind and physical manifestation to our number."

It was difficult to follow a conversation in the empty green chamber where mere voices were heard, but there were no beings to observe and the two men found themselves looking at the areas where they thought they could pinpoint the voices.

"So what you are saying is that we could be useful to you?" John Koenig asked. "By communicating ideas to us as to what needs doing, we could go do it for you? But why not just tell us? Surely there are intergalactic communications systems…"

"The mind is that system, Commander Koenig. It is always with you, wherever you go, and needs no technical knowledge or material."

After returning to the ship on Arkadia the men had found themselves cocooned into their seats again, only to wake up on the triangular beds in the green room from where they had first set off in the ship, with a fresh pair of black silk pajamas at the foot of each bed. There had been no sign of the triangular robots and as the men had dressed and discussed their experience on Arkadia, the voices had started up out of nowhere.

"You needed rest after your successful endeavor on Arkadia," a voice started again. "Now you need nourishment. After that it will be time for you to meet our representatives. Please do not be afraid. You have exceeded our expectations at this point."

Now two of the robots came through an opening in the wall, bearing trays of food. It looked like nothing they knew but the Alphans trusted that it would be edible and harmless. Both were very hungry and ate quickly, surprised that the colorful pieces of triangular food was quite tasty.

"Well Victor, what do you make of this?" Koenig asked when they had finished eating.

"I don't know, John. I'm really ready to go home. I'm a scientist, not a politician."

Before the Commander could reply, one of the robots appeared. "Follow," it said, heading towards the opposite wall where a doorway appeared. With a glance at each other the men complied.

They followed the creature down a long passage and entered a huge room where the green glow continued. The walls stretched away into the distance giving the appearance that the chamber went on forever. There was a large round black table surrounded by chairs, and as their little escort turned and whirred away, both men headed to it.

"Knights of the Round Table?" Victor remarked sardonically as they took adjoining seats.

"A circle in a world of triangles," John observed with a wry grin. "It must have some significance."

From the furthest reaches of the long room a tall figure robed in black approached them slowly. Both men stood as the veiled being drew near.

"Arra?" John Koenig asked.

With smooth, slender hands the figure drew back the veil to reveal an astonishingly beautiful, youthful face.

"When I came to you, John Koenig, to warn you about the coming war on Berg, I came in a form you knew and could relate to. Now you can see me in my mutated, immutable form."

Both men stared in amazement, unable to find words.

"Not to worry, John Koenig." She nodded at Professor Bergman. "You are both quite safe. And this is not a political endeavor, Professor. You underestimate your strength and resourcefulness as human beings. Your tenacious survival on your Moonbase and your extraordinary effort at building a new civilization speaks volumes of the strength of your human spirit." She indicated the chairs. "And yes Professor, at a round table there is no head. We of the intergalactic council are all equal, just different in our abilities and contributions. Please sit. The others will be here shortly."

Still stunned into silence the men sat and Arra took up a seat beside them.

"How long have we been gone from Berg?" Victor Bergman finally asked.

"About 18 months in their time, Professor. Time for you have been suspended, but your son has grown up and is doing well." She turned to Koenig. "Your people are doing very well, John Koenig, but they do miss you. This will be the last part of your training, and if you are successful, you will return home in your new ship."

"New ship?" Koenig asked, perplexed.

"The ship you have been traveling in is even now being refitted to your needs," Arra explained. "Your things from earth are quite safe. The ship will be yours to use for official purposes. It is currently the fastest ship in the universe, and is called Te Wera. It could travel from earth to earth's sun in less than an hour earth-time."

The men looked at each other in awe. "We won't be returning in the pyramid?" John Koenig finally stammered.

"The pyramid was simply a tool to intrigue you and draw you, John Koenig," Arra replied with a smile.

"So we could return to earth, to Arkadia?" Victor Bergman asked.

"Intergalactic travel is not easy, Professor, nor generally undertaken. But I'm sure the council could grant you permission if it was necessary."

"So," Koenig said, his eyes still filled with unbelief, "That ship becomes ours? But how can I fly it if I can't see where I'm going?"

"The ship is being refitted to your needs, John Koenig. Have no fear; you will be able to fly it. During your return to Berg you will teach Victor Bergman."

In the furthest reaches of the vast green chamber three more distant robed figures appeared, seemingly gliding their way. As the two men stared, mesmerized, Arra put her hand on John Koenig's arm and whispered: "You have one more question, John Koenig. My answer is, be patient, and do not lose hope…"

(To be continued…)


	12. Chapter 12: The Intergalactic Council

**Chapter 12: The Intergalactic Council**

"Raan," Commander Koenig nodded in acknowledgement to the Zennite.

"I am Kevril from Drakh," the tallest of the robed figures drawled. "I've taken on a generic humanoid form you can relate to."

"And I, Mehara from the planet Kecantikan," a red-complexioned female alien said, pushing away her veil.

"I am John Koenig…" the Commander started, but Kevril held up a hand.

"We know who you are, Commander Koenig. Please sit down so we may start."

With a shrug at each other the two Alphans sat.

"Commander Koenig, please understand that we are merely representatives of the Intergalactic Council, chosen because we still have physical forms you can relate to," Raan said. "We will convey to you all that is required, and oversee this last part of your training which consist of the necessary meditation techniques to fully utilize your human brains for thought-communication while you are conscious. So far you have only achieved it while in an altered state like sleep or loss of consciousness." Raan gestured to Kevril with a bow.

"I am a health specialist," the alien from Drakh said. "In your terms, a doctor. I will ascertain that your health limits are not exceeded."

"My role as anthropologist is to teach you the history and purpose of the Intergalactic Council," Raan stated.

Mehara turned to the Professor. "I'll be instructing you in the science disciplines of the galaxies," she said, and smiled as the scientist's face lit up in anticipation.

Everyone around the table now turned to the radiantly beautiful Atherian. "I am here as a friend and observer," Arra said. "And to answer any questions you may have, and comfort your fears until you learn to conquer them."

"We're not afraid," Koenig smiled.

"Oh but you are, John Koenig," Arra replied sympathetically. "You fear always that you don't measure up to what is expected of you." She turned to the Professor. "And you, Victor Bergman, constantly fear that your actions may harm others. Both those fears are crippling in their own way."

The two Alphans looked down, feeling vulnerable at the exposure of their weaknesses.

"We are here to help you, not harm you," Arra continued softly. "If you can conquer those deepest fears, it will bring you closer to reaching your full potential. Now… time for business." She deferred to the other three beings.

"Medically speaking," Kevril started, "your physical bodies have already undergone changes during the periods of your travel, but we assure you that your basic human construction has not been altered. Your immune systems have been boosted because of things in space humans have never encountered. Your cell systems have been revitalized. Any form of degenerative disease has been reversed." He turned to the Professor. "We have taken the liberty to update and improve your primitive mechanical implant to make it more compatible with human biology." Victor Bergman sat back, startled. "Be assured it is still a mechanical device your medical equipment can deal with, but it should serve you better for the remainder of your physical life."

Koenig smiled broadly and patted his friend on the back. "Sounds like good news to me, Victor!"

"Yes, yes," the Professor replied quietly, then met the eyes of the alien. "Thank you."

"I will also assist in teaching you how the mind can be used to encourage healing and speed up cell recovery and regeneration."

"The diversity of the intergalactic worlds that form part of our council calls for us to understand the basic scientific principles utilized by the many civilizations so that you do not inadvertently cause harm while dealing with intergalactic matters," Mehara took up the discourse. "While many remain the same as those discoveries on earth, I will lead you into those scientific principles mankind has not yet discovered; scientific principles that govern only in deep space. You will enjoy some of the demonstrations we have planned for you."

"I will take you on a historical mind-tour of the known universe and introduce you to the different galaxies represented in our council." Raan was next to speak. "There are some general conventions of behavior when dealing intergalactically, of which I'll make you aware. Then I'll show you the intergalactic historical register, of which you will be proud to know, Berg in Alpha Nova has already become part of."

Professor Bergman held up his hand. "Wait… you said… known universe. Does that mean there is… an unknown universe you're not even aware of?"

"Yes, Professor," Raan nodded. "Just like mankind is forever expanding their knowledge, we of the galaxies are still learning too."

"You will not always be together for your training," Arra added. "During times of rest and meditation you need to share with one another what you have learned. If you conclude your training successfully, you will each develop abilities and fields that correspond to your talents and strengths, and that is where you will most likely be used, but it is good to have a broad general understand of who we are and what we do."

"Most of all we would like you to relax and enjoy your time with us," Kevril said. "It will not be an easy time and you will need to reach deep inside of yourselves to succeed, but from our observation of the human spirit in the best of the species homo sapiens, we feel that you have what it takes."

Arra now laid her hand on the Commander's arm again. "We have just one thing to ask of you, John Koenig. A pledge, so to speak."

"If it is within my power, Arra."

"It is. There is one of you, on Berg, who is already far more advanced than the two of you…"

"Kevin McMurry," the Professor whispered and Arra turned to him with delight.

"You have noticed. Yes, we want you to pledge, John Koenig, that when he comes of age, you will allow him to become part of our council."

"If he wants to, of course," Koenig replied.

"Choice," Arra smiled. "Always necessary for mankind to feel in control. But you will learn, John Koenig, that some things are simply meant to be. I will leave it to you to convince the young man of his destiny. Now, let us commence. Professor, you will go with Mehara first, and John Koenig, Raan will take you under his wing. From time to time we will all meet up to evaluate progress, and you may hear what you call 'voices' teaching you more things as your minds develop. And if you have questions, ask." As she spoke the last words, her robed form dissolved from sight and the lanky form of Kevril contracted to a pinpoint of light before vanishing, leaving the Alphans with their first mentors to begin the focused training.

* * *

"Paul, we have a contact on our distant scanners," Lee Oswald reported from his desk in the control room in Uzazi.

"Details?" Paul Morrow asked from the desk in the Commander's office, where he had his four-year old daughter, Paulandra, on his lap and was reading to her.

Oswald punched a few keys. "Powered. Fast. A vessel of some kind."

"Visual?" Paul came down to the big screen, his daughter in tow.

"Not yet, a few seconds," Oswald said, his fingers busy. Moments later the distant probes started sending their feed and the men gaped. Paulandra jumped excitedly as the picture appeared, unaware that it may spell danger.

"What is **that**?" Paul asked as all eyes went up to the screen. The slate-grey, roughly triangular ship looked like a primitive stone arrowhead with multifaceted flat surfaces.

"I don't know," Oswald said, "But it doesn't look like a war ship to me."

"Let's scramble the war Eagles anyway," Paul said. "And start sending our signal."

"Wait… wait… we're getting a signal." David Kano suddenly exclaimed. "On the interstellar frequency."

"Let's hear it, David." Paul was still staring at the strange vessel, but the message made them all swing towards Kano and his desk.

"Berg Command, Berg Command, this is John Koenig on Te Wera. Do you read?"

"It's the Commander!" Paul exclaimed. "They're coming back!" Those in the command room started jumping up and down with hoots and hollers, hugging and backslapping while Paul punched some keys excitedly. "Yes Commander, we read you. And **are** we glad to hear your voice!" Then he was overwhelmed by hugs from Kano and Oswald and for a few moments there was uncontrolled revelry.

"We're coming in slowly, and will be landing in about 30 minutes, Paul," the Commander's voice came again.

"Slowly?" David Kano looked up at the approaching ship. "Our Eagles take about 4 hours from the distant probes!"

"Yes, Commander," Paul replied breathlessly. "Are you OK?"

"We're fine, Paul. Clear the launching area of all Eagles so we can set this baby down."

"Yes, Commander!" Paul threw his hands in the air with joy before turning to the main communications console. "Attention all departments on Berg. This is a Happy Alert! Commander Koenig and the Professor are returning and will be landing in 30 minutes. All duties except critical ones are suspended for the next couple of hours if you'd like to meet them at the Eagle hangar!"

Those in the command center rushed outside to meet up with those running from the various buildings with shouts of joy. People blindly grabbed each other, dancing between the buildings, and there were several tear-stained faces. The children old enough to sense that something was in the air danced too. Then some started making their way to the monorail station in Uzazi to start the trek to the Eagle hangar and the landing zone.

Sandra met up with Paul, their second child on her hip, and they both made their way towards Helena Russell, who was standing outside the medical center staring into the sky, tears running down her face.

"They're coming back, Doctor Russell," Sandra confirmed softly, taking Helena's hand. "Let's go meet them. Where's Thor?"

Helena wiped her cheeks but was unable to wipe the smile from her face. "Inside, somewhere, with Kevin. Pardon this shameless bawling… but it's a happy bawling," she laughed, wiping her face again.

"The train will be full in no time," Paul said. "Go get Thor and Kevin and we'll go get us some moon buggies. We have time."

Angela Robinson came running from the laboratory. "I'll round up the other children and we'll go catch the next train in 15 minutes," she said, linking her arm with David Kano. "See you all at the Eagle hangar."

Some people were already leaving in moon buggies, and a few ATVs grumbled past them. There was a huge exodus to the landing site and no doubt the same was happening in Kukua and at the stone-works and plantation sites.

"Is there anyone left in the command center?" Paul asked with a smile as he pulled up in a moon buggy. "Just in case?"

"I'll go," Lee Oswald said with a wink. "Just in case."

"Thanks Lee. Appreciate it. Keep us updated."

Sandra pulled up in a second buggy, but left it for Doctor Russell, Thor and Kevin and joined Paul and Paulandra, her second daughter on her lap. Bob Mathias came out of the medical center too.

"Great news!" he smiled. "But we have a mother close to labor. I'll stay so Doctor Russell can go… she needs to go… if she can find Thor," he added with a chuckle. A few minutes later Helena Russell finally appeared, her two year old son's hand firmly in hers. Kevin McMurry jumped in the moon buggy, looking at her expectantly and she relented.

"Yes, you can drive." Thor reached for the control stick too, but she pulled him into the back with her. "Not you," she laughed, hugging him to her. "Not yet."

* * *

Inside Te Wera the two men were concentrating hard in flying the still unfamiliar ship. Intergalactic flight was mostly automatic and computer controlled, but slow flying, take off and landing needed pilot input. Koenig had excelled during his lessons, but this was the first solo landing he would be making. True to Arra's analyses of him, he wanted it to be perfect. Meanwhile he was also teaching Victor Bergman.

A cockpit of sorts had been fitted in the nose of the ship, and sliding panels revealed that there had been ports to see through all the time: only the controls had been hidden. There were two seats for pilots to use during manual flight, and those had been imprinted with the two new Intergalactic Council members' biological data. No one else would be able to fly Te Wera, and Koenig was still uncertain how he would break the news to Alan Carter.

"What do you think they're doing down there, Victor?" Koenig smiled to relax his friend, who was still very tense at the controls.

"Carrying on with things as usual?" Victor suggested.

"You don't think they'll be happy we're coming back?" John asked with mock indignation.

"The two of us? Nooo…" Victor retorted with a chuckle. "I doubt they ever realized we were gone."

Koenig pointed at the communications panel. "Call them, Victor, tell them ten minutes. It's just practice."

"Te Wera calling Berg command, do you read?" the Professor called.

"Read you, Professor," Lee Oswald replied. "I'm alone here; everyone else has left for the landing zone. Everything in order?"

"Landing in ten minutes, Lee," Bergman responded. "Everything is in order."

"You missed the madness in the streets of Uzazi," Oswald's voice was filled with laughter. "You won't believe the dancing and cheering."

"What for?" the Professor asked, and there was a moment of stunned silence.

"For you, of course," Lee said. "You and Commander Koenig. We've missed you. You've been gone for two years, you know!"

"We're glad to be coming home too. We've missed our people. See you in a few minutes." Bergman closed the connection, concentrating on his Commander's actions in slowing the ship down and bringing her around. They were now in the outer atmosphere of Berg, where friction would help slowing their vessel, but they still had to bring her in with a large curve. Below them the surface of their home started coming into view, green and bright. Koenig slid open some more panels on the sides so they had a better view. The large ship floated silently above their planet and Koenig pushed the nose down more.

Koenig glanced at his friend, who was staring out through the viewport. He could hardly imagine what must be going through his head, having been away from Helena and his son for two years. He could barely contain himself with excitement at seeing her again, and he pushed aside the momentary twinge of disappointment that threatened to surface. Their training had been hard, with many initial failures, but they had persevered. Yet Raan had not said a word about Vana at their departure, and he had been afraid to ask.

The vegetation now started appearing distinct, and Koenig simply glided the big ship in. Both men drew in sudden breath as the buildings of Uzazi started coming into view.

"The monorail, John!" the Professor suddenly exclaimed. "They completed the monorail!" They watched a tiny train travel along the rail below them as Koenig circled again, and then the high roof of the Eagle hangar came into view. He started the shut-down sequence.

"Well, look at that!" the Commander laughed. The area around the landing pad was filled with people, quite possibly everybody on Berg. Koenig lined Te Wera up perfectly and the ship settled down gently to hover a few centimeters above the ground as it did upon landing. He shut everything down. "You go first, Victor," he said, unclipping his harness. "I'll be right behind you, but if we've changed into ugly green men and the others run away, I'm not getting out," he added to lighten the mood.

The Professor had walked over to the exit panel and now used the wall control to slide it open. A huge cheer greeted them, and Victor Bergman stepped onto Berg for the first time in two years, his eyes searching the crowd.

She was before him in seconds, flinging her arms around his neck, clinging to him while tears streamed down her face. He was momentarily stunned at the exuberant display of emotion, but wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around, caught up in the joy emanating from the crowd. Then he held her by her shoulders, meeting her gaze, and shamelessly kissed her with abandon while everyone raised a big cheer. He was aware of John Koenig in the doorway of the ship behind him, and then his eyes picked out the small form of a boy with spiky black hair and huge eyes staring at him from the edge of the crowd.

"Thor?" he whispered, squatting down, vaguely aware of John Koenig hugging Helena behind him, and more people surging forward with exclamations of welcome. The boy took a few steps, then stopped and kept on staring. Victor held out his hand, waiting patiently while around him was noise, hugging, crying…

The boy took a few more steps and Victor found himself looking into a pair of curious light green eyes. Then Helena was beside him on her knees and Thor hastily completed the final few steps to his mother, while his eyes never left those of his father.

"Your father is home, Thor," Helena whispered, wrapping her arms around Victor's neck again, trapping the toddler between them. And when she pulled away, the small arms had encircled his father's neck. Then she noticed the tears in the scientist's eyes as he hugged his son to him and decided to leave him for a moment with his private emotion.

She stood up and faced John Koenig again. He was surrounded by his people and unable to keep up with the handshakes and hugs. "I don't know where you've been," she smiled, hands on her hips, "but boy, the two of you look good."

The other Alphans had noticed too. Both men looked lean, fit and hard.

"We have some stories to tell, that's for sure," Koenig replied, one arm around Sandra, the other around Angela. "But first," he said to Alan Carter, "I need Johan Burger."

Alan started pushing through the crowd looking for his Eagle pilot while John Koenig climbed back into the ship. By the time the Commander appeared with a small, flat bundle, Alan was ushering the young man through the crowd. Commander Koenig shook the young man's hand and then held out the bundle. "Johan, this is for you."

The tall, blond South African unwrapped the bundle, curiosity obvious on his face. He stared at the contents in utter stillness for a moment before hugging it to his chest, tears flowing shamelessly down his cheeks. When he finally faced his Commander, overcome, he stammered: "Where… did you… get this?"

"We've been to earth," Koenig replied, and as he knew his reply would, it caused utter chaos. People started shouting questions, pressing in on them, but Koenig held up his hand. "We met his brother, and a group of survivors in South Africa," the Commander shouted to be heard. "And yes, we'll tell you all the stories and answer all your questions in time." He placed his hand around the young pilot's shoulder. "Your brother and his people were very good to us, and sent a lot of things with us for Berg. You'll enjoy some of it." The pilot broke down and simply cried on his Commander's shoulder, and Koenig felt his own eyes fill with tears. They were home, they were safe and they were obviously loved.

* * *

Much later the crowds had dispersed from the Eagle hangar, and Commander Koenig sat with his chief pilot, Alan Carter, on the ground beside Te Wera, watching Johan Burger and a group of pilots tossing the rugby ball they had brought back to each other.

Carter was silent, staring at the fantastic ship. Koenig had explained to him as much as he could about the sub-atomic propulsion system, the triple hull, the intergalactic flight speeds, but Alan was dejected that he could never fly the ship himself. He had news of his own though, explaining to the Commander about their newly refurbished war Eagles, incorporating some technology they had learned from Virea, the Bethan.

Victor Bergman had returned home with Helena and Thor. During the next few days they would meet with their people several times to tell all their stories, and travel around Berg to see what his people had achieved during their absence. He had heard briefly about the stone-works, the newly established plantation, the three sheep and the four babies that had been added to their number, but it had been too quick and too much to process yet. But his friend needed time to spend with his family.

Koenig swallowed his disappointment again, getting up and holding out his hand to help up his pilot. "Well, Alan, it's good to be home again. I know you have many questions, but I need a good night's rest in my own bed. And some decent clothes," he grinned, gesturing at the shiny black tunic and pants that had been their standard outfit on the green planet.

"Of course, Commander," Alan smiled. "We're looking forward to hearing about your adventures. What happened to the golden pyramid, by the way?"

Koenig recalled Arra's words with a smile. "It had just been a tool to intrigue us and draw us to the intergalactic council," he replied, shaking his head. "They understood that human nature would eventually draw for them those they wanted. I can't say I totally agree with their methods, but it worked."

"If they had simply invited you, would you have gone, Commander?"

"Probably not," Koenig replied honestly. "Actually, I might have gone, but Victor would not have. In the end everything worked out though." He put his arm around Alan's shoulder. "I'm going to ride the train to Kukua. It's really good to be back again." He made his way to the small station building called Eagle Station and admired the small stone building while waiting for the train. He had learned that the stone blasted by the miners looking for minerals had been brought to a stone-working site by freight Eagles, where a few newly trained masons were shaping it into useful blocks for building. Though simple, the small open-ended building was beautiful, the black stone shining in the Berg sunlight.

He watched the four-carriage train approaching slowly. It was an automated closed system, trains departing from each of the four stations at 15 minute intervals in synchronized fashion. A few people got out and greeted him again with joy on their faces, but he was the only one getting in. Each carriage could carry eight passengers, and the final flatbed carriage was for freight. As the little train moved slowly along the rail, he stared out at the Berg landscape, finally allowing some emotion to surface, wiping his cheeks.

At Kukua station he was once again greeted happily by a few people boarding. There was an identical stone building with the carved letters "Kukua Station". He stood for a moment, looking out over the buildings of their second community on Berg. Then, with a deep sigh he stepped from the platform and headed in the direction of his quarters in Kukua.

People going about their tasks again waved at him as he passed, and he was glad they could not see his heart. While the biggest part of him was happy to be back home, happy to be back with his people, a small dark part was struggling with the bitter disappointment about Vana. He remembered Arra's words about patience and hope when she had read the question in his mind, but his hope had been that their successful conclusion of the training would allow him to return to Berg with Vana. But he had not been visited by her, and Raan had bid him farewell without as much as one word.

He stopped and looked at his small residential unit. Though he realized it was his, it somehow seemed different, as if it had subtly changed in his absence. With yet another sigh he put it down to the changes that had happened within him, and stepped up to the door. But then he froze again. It **had** changed: embedded in the door panel was a small golden triangle, shimmering softly in the sunlight. Hesitantly he put his hand out to touch it with his fingers, and for a moment it seemed alive, almost moving under his touch.

With a frown he touched the keypad to slide open the door and stepped inside.

He was greeted by a soft golden light, permeating the entire space. Everything seemed to glow, and he felt his heart leap for joy. "Vana?" he whispered.

The beautiful young woman came towards him from the bedroom, her face radiant. She was without her stark Zennite outfit, simply draped in a long white robe, with her golden hair cascading freely down her back.

"John," she sighed, falling into his arms. "I've waited so long for you."

"And I," he said, running his fingers through her hair and lifting her chin with his other hand. "Is this real, or a dream?"

"My father has pledged me to you," her eyes smiled with love. "I am here, John, in your world. I chose to wait for you here first, to be with you. I can meet your people later."

"Oh, Vana," he sighed, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. "I just hope you will be happy here in my world."

"I'll be happy anywhere that you are, John," she replied, her hand on his cheek. "And we share some abilities now we could use for our continual well-being, my love."

"Yes, we do," he whispered, his lips in her hair. Then, with a mischievous smile he picked her up in his arms, heading for the back room. "But first I have some unique abilities I'd like to practice on you… that is, if it meets with your approval?"


End file.
